Misguided Ghosts
by Angie D' Lutz
Summary: Mi nombre:  Bella Swan , tengo 19 años y estoy en el Wrc  centro de rehabilitacion de Washington , toda mi vida pense que seria feliz , pero no era cierto ... Solo hay una Persona que odio y ese es Phil ... averigua porque ... ! mi primer fic. BXE lemons
1. Introduccion

La historia es hecha por mi … Angie D'Lutz , los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie (diosa ) Meyer , yo solo juego con ellos =D 

Introducción 

Bella es una chica con muchos problemas (familia , amigos , etc) , no es una chica cualquiera , a lo largo de su vida a sufrido muchisimo ,el esposo de su madre no es un buen tipo y su madre lo ama mas que a su propia hija , que sucedera cuando conosca a Edward Cullen ? seguira siendo la misma ….. dejara que este problema le ganeee … Descubrelo aqui en … Misguided Ghosts….!

… bueno muchas gracias por leer, mi historiaa =d , espero que te guste y que cualquier cosa me comentesss …. =D Besitos ….

Att: Angie D' Lutz


	2. Time its running out

Holas cmo les va , bueno se que para las que me viene leyendo hace rato les parece raro pero he editado la historia , le pedi ayuda a Ambarnena para que me ayudara con los dos primero capsss espero que les guste ; LOs personajes Son de Stephanie (diosa ) meyer y la historia es miaaaaa =D ATTE :ANGIE D LUTZ!

* * *

Capítulo 1 The Time its running out!

_Porque yo soy uno de esos fantasmas, _  
_Viajar sin cesar. _  
_No necesita ni carreteras. _  
_De hecho me siguen. _  
_Y acabamos de ir en círculos. _  
_Ahora me dicen que esta vida, _  
_Y el dolor es sólo un simple compromiso, _  
_Así que podemos conseguir lo que queremos de él._ - Misguided Ghost, Paramore

"Tengo que correr, tengo que correr", me repetía mentalmente, tenía que esconderme antes de que me encontraran o seria mi fin, me mentalicé mientras corría, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, "¿Por qué Yo?" "Yo no estoy loca!", me decía mientas seguía corriendo. Llegué hasta la plaza del centro, estaba triste, estaba jodida y más ahora que unos fortachones me perseguían, ¿por qué, no se? Estaba muy triste porque no quería alejarme de casa, me gustaba mucho este lugar, era mi ambiente, mi mundo y mi todo , había crecido aquí en Seattle. Ahora estaba jodida porque debía ir al WRC (Washington Rehabilitation Center), me senté en una banca para poder despejar la mente, quería sentir la brisa , quería oír la bulla de los pájaros y sentir los rayos del sol, pero lo único que conseguí escuchar era unos tipos gritando mi nombre y corriendo hacia donde yo estaba , me pare rápidamente y corrí , hasta que salí del centro. Cruzando la calle quedaba la estación de trenes , esa sería mi salida , compraría un ticket y me largaría de aquí , si eso era lo que debía de hacer lo haría y no me importaba si dejaba a todos atrás "Yo no estaba loca !"me repetí.

-Espere Señorita Swan –Grito uno de los fortachones

Yo seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a mi destino y me prepare para sacar el dinero para el tren.

Bueno no les he comentado quien soy , pues para ser específicos soy Isabella Marie Swan , vivo en Washington - Seattle , pero por ahora estoy en Olimpia muy cerca de donde vivo , llegue aquí huyendo de "mis captores"

Me acerque a la vendedora de boletos para comprar el mío

– Buenos días señorita en que le puedo ayudar?

– Quisiera un ticket para New York – Le dije con tono apurado

– Oh bueno está bien, necesito su identificación

– Deme un Segundo – respondí , de pronto se oyó una voz gruesa gritando atrás mío

– Ahí Esta , es ella, atrápenla!- gritaba uno de mis captores

Agarre mi bolso y salí corriendo , hacia los baños de la estación de trenes , aun no entendía porque tenían que perseguirme , osea los tiempos de persecución son de los siglos pasados , a esta gente hay que enseñarles a modernizarse

– Que no se escape – grito el tipo musculoso unos cuantos metros de mí

No me percate que al llegar a los baños no tenia escapatoria , trate de abrir una de las ventanas de los baños pero en ese momento fui sujetada por unas grandes manos musculosas

– Suéltame Imbécil!- grite , el tipo fortachón se acerco a mí y me coloco la camisa de fuerza

-NO ESTOY LOCA!- grite , "No estoy loca" – me dije para mí misma , me lo repetí unas cuantas veces más mientas forcejeaba para que me soltaran y me llevaban de camino a la camioneta negra que tenían ellos , la cual tenía una estampa pegada en la puerta del copiloto que decía WRC , la cual tenía el nombre en el medio y su fondo eran unas nubes negras , vaya esto sí que sería el "Infierno". Ya dentro de la camioneta uno de los fortachones se volteó y me miraba desde el asiento delantero.

- Señorita hoy nos ha dado muchos problemas , le aseguramos que en WRC se recuperara – me dijo el fortachón

– ¿Recuperarme de qué? – pregunte, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar que yo tenía algo o a llamarme loca , qué diantres le pasaba a este tipo? , "no estoy loca , Solo estoy deprimida" ,pensaba, mi madre era la causante de esto , era la causante de que yo estuviese en esta camioneta , con estas personas que eran completos desconocidos para mí ; hace dos semanas me había comentado que me mandaría ahí.

Para que conozcan un poco mas de mi, tengo 19 años , vivo con mi madre y su "queridísimo novio" , ese desgraciado se debe morir por lo que me hizo , ningún hombre me va a desear sabiendo el tipo de persona que soy gracias a él , no soy Virgen , no soy pura, pero soy otra cosa , soy una puta asquerosa , gracias a ese bastardo que ha hecho conmigo lo que le ha dado la gana y aparte de esto, he desarrollado una adicción por hacerme cortes "sin sentido" en la piel, y digo sin sentido porque así los llama mi madre pero creo que es más bien porque detesta que lo haga , yo también detesto hacerlo pero es lo único que me libera cuando tengo demasiado dolor y tristeza . Phil sabia esto y por eso me delato ante Mamá, así ella se entero de esta acción , aunque esta no es mi gran adicción a decir verdad , solo es el comienzo de otra cosa más grande , mucha gente acude a este tipo de medicamentos o en otras palabras "Drogas" para estar mejor consigo mismo y poder saciar ciertos placeres o cosas que queremos olvidar , como Phil cuando me follaba mientras mi madre trabajaba .

Yo estaba en primer año de la Universidad así que llegaba temprano a casa , para poder hacer mis deberes y poder juntarme con los chicos , mi Universidad era buena aunque era pública , no me podía dar el lujo de buscar cosas caras o becas por mi rendimiento,al principio mis calificaciones eran buenas, pero después que empezó mi infierno personal , muchas veces no era tan bueno , algunas veces llegaba a clases toda horrible , y era porque había estado toda la noche llorando , mis notas estaban decayendo cada vez más , odiaba como Phil me trataba , pero no podía decir absolutamente nada porque mi madre no me creía.

Cuando llegamos al que iba a ser mi "Infierno" me quitaron la camisa de fuerza , busque rápidamente mi ipod , ese aparatito era el único que me podía tranquilizar , solo me relaje un poco , busque la canción de "muse-Time it's running out" , amaba el sonido de la bateria y la guitarra , cuando era chica mi papa me había enseñado a tocar la guitarra y el piano , eso era lo único que me relajaba sobre todo cuando escuchaba o tocaba algo de Rock , Papá falleció de un paro cardiaco cuando yo tenía solo 13 años , fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida , el y yo éramos por así decirlo mejores amigos ; la canción cambio a una de Green Day , me gustaba mucho "Wake me up when September Ends", era relajante pero en estos momentos quería ruido así que puse "Hysteria – Muse", mi madre odiaba cada vez que ponía mi música ,en casa no podía ser feliz ya que Phil se ocupaba de hacerme mi propio "Infierno en Casa". Entramos por un pequeño pasillo y seguimos recto hasta donde decía "secretaria"

- Hola , me llamo Angela Weber , tú debes ser Isabella Swan ?- pregunto dirigiéndose a mí , yo solo asenti y ella me sonrió

- Seré su enfermera mientras este aquí – la mire y ella me volvió a sonreír , que pasa con le gente en este sitio? Esto es un manicomio y todos sonríen? Y estos son los que supuestamente me van a ayudar a mejorar?, yo solo fruncí el ceño y ella hablo nuevamente

– Se que al principio le va a costar adaptarse pero lo logrará con una convivencia con algunos de sus compañeros , solo si ponemos empeño, lo lograremos, tienes que querer mejorarte para poder lograrlo – dijo con su sonrisita estúpida, esta idiota que me viene a hablar de llevarme bien con alguien de aquí , si yo no debo estar aquí ? Mátenme ahora

-Su habitación es la 502 y la compartirá con la Srta. Alice Brandon – solo asentí y el fortachón me arrastro

– Por aquí señorita –me anuncio el fortachón llamado Matt , el era el que me había atrapado en la estación de trenes

– A donde me llevan ?" – pregunte casi alarmante –que quieren conmigo ? – volví a preguntar gritando – Tranquilícese no le haremos nada , solo ira a ver al Doctor Cullen

– Pero si no me siento mal ?, no hay nada malo conmigo! – respondí , que creía mas que me dan por loca , me dan por enferma además , que les pasa a la gente de este lugar ?, mientras me arrastraba por un pasillo largo de paredes azul-verdoso y pequeños cuartos , luego dimos la vuelta a la derecha y llegue hasta una puerta de color caoba la cual tenía una placa en el centro que decía "Dr. Edward Cullen" , "psicólogo y medico general" ,

-Oh no esto es el colmo, no estoy loca , no voy a ir con el loquero – empecé a patalear pero Matt me agarro fuerte

-Señorita es necesario que la vean – decía Matt

- Yo no voy a entrar a esa maldita habitación!- grite mientras seguía tratando de zafarme , me negaba a entrar

– Déjenla tranquila – grito una aterciopelada voz atrás mío , sentí una punzada en la espalda y de repente todo se volvió oscuro …


	3. Mi nuevo Hogar?

Olasss cmo estann espero que good , bueno este es otro capi editadoo ... gracias a ambernena =D THANKS ... los personajes son de Stephanie (DIOSA)meyer y la historia es MIA ! att: ANgie D LUTZ ... ENJOY!

* * *

Capitulo 2 - ¿MI nuevo HOgar?

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when- Someday Nickelback

-Señorita Swan , como se siente ? – pregunto la voz aterciopelada mientras yo me despertaba –

-Que estoy haciendo aquí ? – dije asustándome al ver a un hombre con bata blanca , sonriéndome , tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes , su vestimenta era común y corriente, típica de un doctor

–Que hago aquí ? – pregunte alarmada , el solo me toco la cara y yo me aleje

– Yo no quiero nada con usted , no me toque

– Señorita solo necesito revisarla – decía el muchacho - y hacerle los exámenes – respondió

– Que ? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido

– Olvide presentarme , soy el Doctor Edward Cullen seré su médico de ahora en adelante , se puede poner esta bata por favor – me dijo tendiéndome una camisola larga de color azul pastel

– Le importaría dejarme sola ? – le pregunte

– Pues ahí está el baño – dijo señalándome una puerta al lado de nosotros.

El consultorio era de un tamaño regular , no muy chico , tenía un ambiente muy relajado , debo decir que el doctor estaba lindo con sus ojos verdes y su cabello bronce , su piel era blanca como la porcelana , era hermoso , lo más seguro es que estuviera casado ; me metí al baño para colocarme la bata y tan solo me quede en medias y ropa interior , me prepare para salir

– Se siente mejor señorita ? – pregunto el doctor Cullen

– Si , pero no sé porque usted no está atándome a la silla y medicándome – pregunte - ya que en este lugar me consideraban una completa loca

– No creo que deba hacerle eso , somos personas civilizadas

– Dígale eso a la gente que me trajo aquí – dije refutando , mientras veía sus ojos color verdes

– Se muy bien porque esta aquí y porque esta así ! – dijo sonriendo , tenía una sonrisa torcida que a cualquiera le gustaría

–¿Usted que sabe de mi ? – le cuestione

– Soy su médico pero también su psicólogo – dijo – Estuve hablando con su madre y me contó algunas cosas

- Mi psicólogo ?- pregunte sorprendida –Y de paso habló con mi madre, ahora si que es verdad que nunca voy a salir de aquí

- No pienses así, soy doctor de medicina general pero a la vez soy psicólogo , y estoy aquí para ayudarte, se puede sentar en la Camilla por favor ?

Hice lo que me pidió y la camilla estaba fría

–Recuéstese y relájese por favor – rogo , y yo cerré mis ojos – ahora me dirá que opina de todo lo que ha vivido ?- pregunto

– A que se refiere ? – pregunte , este tipo quería que le contara de mi vida ?

– me percate que usted tiene marcas en sus muñecas y esos solo se debe al dolor , eso es solo para poder alejarse del dolor o problemas que está sintiendo – dijo afirmando mas para el que para mí , abrí los ojos y me agarre las muñecas , no quería que las siguiera viendo

– No se preocupe , estoy aquí para ayudarla , se podría decir que más que un doctor , soy su amigo y su ayudante

– "Ja, ni loca le confío mis cosas a este medicucho de 4ta! "- dije para mí misma, solo asentí

– Se que le parecerá raro contarle sus cosas a un extraño a decir verdad , le parecerá una atrocidad contarle las cosas a un desconocido que viene y le dice que es su amigo – " ¿cómo coño supo lo que dije sin palabras? " pensé

– Relájese , solamente relájese – decía el doctor , me agarro la mano y yo me sobresalte – no se asuste , relájese – me susurro – ahora quiero que vaya a su habitación y duerma , no llore , si desea escuche música de su ipod y mañana la veré para los examines generales . Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré al doctor observándome con sus ojos verdes, tenía una pinta de tranquilidad , esos ojos me dejaban hipnotizada

– Entonces le veré mañana Isabella – dijo él y yo me exalte odiaba que me llamaran Isabella

– Solo Bella

– Bueno entonces llámame Edward – me extendió la mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando se la tome, me parece que el también la sintió así que yo despegue mi mano lo mas rápido que pude ,salí de la habitación y ya afuera estaba Angela , mi "Enfermera"

- Como te sientes Isabella? – me pregunto como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida

– Bien gracias , solo quiero dormir- respondí rápido y era cierto no quería otra cosa que echarme a dormir

– Esta bien te acompañare a tu habitación para que te acomodes y además conozcas a tu compañera – dijo y yo asentí ; camine por una terraza , luego pasamos por una fuente , hasta llegar al otro edificio

– Ya casi llegamos , que te ha parecido el doctor Cullen ? – pregunto con intriga

– Estuvo bien , me hace sentirme más tranquila – dije y estaba en lo cierto

– El doctor Cullen es maravilloso con todos – dijo y yo la mire

– Qué edad tiene ?- pregunte con intriga el se veía joven , pero" porque estaba como doctor ?"

- El ? – pregunto Angela – asentí – pues solamente tiene 22 años , es el hijo del jefe del centro

– El ? – volví a preguntar con asombro por lo joven que es

– Si es el hijo menor del doctor Carlisle Cullen , nunca le he visto ni una novia o esposa a ese muchacho – respondió y yo solo asentí

– Se que aun está muy chico para casarse pero por lo menos una novia , pero ni siquiera eso – respondió refutando Angela , quien me sonrió y yo le sonreí

– No crees que es gay ? – pregunte , muchos amigos míos lo eran y no por eso eran menos

- No creo, aunque a decir verdad puede que lo sea , muchos hombres creen no serlo y Pow ! Soy Gay !- dijo con voz burlona y yo me rei ; al poco tiempo llegamos al que se suponía que sería mi habitación

– Así que Isabella –"vuelve con el nombrecito , no me gusta que me digan así" – pensé

– Bella – respondí

–Bueno llámame Angie – dijo Angela – espero que te agrade tu habitación, buenas tardes – respondió y yo asentí

– Hasta luego – me despedí de ella y abrí la puerta de par en par ….

* * *

si me merezco un REVIWWWWW DEJALO PLISSS =D C t KM ! ... gracias por leermeeeeee=d los quierooo att: Angie d Lutz


	4. Demos from the past

olass cmo tan ... ? ... bno aquii arreglandoooo los capisss .. soy nueva en estooo chikassss =D hehehe ... la historia ES MIA ... los personajes son de Stephanie (Diosa)Meyer!..

Enjoy ... atte : ANgie D Lutz!

* * *

Capitulo 3 demons from the past

_You used to be all right_  
_What happened?_  
_Did the cat get your tongue?_  
_Did your string come undone?_  
_One by one_  
_One by one_  
_It comes to us all_  
_It's as soft as your pillow- Radio Head - 15 Step_

Abri la puerta de par en par , me sorprendi con lo que vi , era una habitacion preciosa con aire acondicionado y dos camas , una enorme ventana , entre a mi _"habitacion"_ , queria que esto no fuese un sueño , era demaciado lindo , sabia que estaba internada aqui y eso no me agradaba para nada.

– Hola! , tu debes ser Isabella Swan , mi compañera de cuarto –_afirmo extendiendome la mano , y yo solo la mire ._

– asi es , tu eres ? – _respondi tomandosela y luego pregunte un poco antipatica ya que no sabia quien rayos era esa niña..._

– Alice , Alice Brandon –_me dijo sonriendo y luego me hizo una seña para que pasara mas a la habitacion , ya que estaba en las escaleras de esta ._

– espero que te adaptes , a mi al principio me costo pero al final lo logre – dijo sonriendo , y yo asenti . deje mis cosas sobre la cama y me sente al lado de esta observando la habitacion , la cual estaba pintada de verde olivo con dos cuadros en cada pared , uno era de mattise y el otro de Bottero .

– y porque estas aqui ? – _lanze automaticamente la pregunta ._

– Segun la doctora Clearwater aun no puedo salir – _afirmo , pero eso no era lo que pregunte asi que cambie la pregunta._

- ¿ que hicistes para estar aqui ? – _pregunte con curiosidad ._

– pues, consumí drogras , estoy embaraza y era una alcoholica y tu ?– _pregunto extrañada._

- consume drogras , el novio de mi mama abuso de mi gracias a eso mi mama cree que estoy loca – _respondi solatandolo todo _, esto surgio gracias a los constantes abusos y agreciones por parte de Phil , el esposo de mi madre – dije , son un hilo de voz , ella solo me miro y yo me dirigi a la cama.

– tu mama sabia lo que te hacia ? – _pregunto dolida, yo no me habia percatado de que habia comenzado a llorar ._

– No… ella pensaba que yo estaba loca , y nunca me quizo ayudar , un buen dia quize apuñalar a phil pero mi madre me descrubrio , ella sabia que ese tipo nunca me callo bien y simplemente trataba de tapar una mentira , no queria vivir en esa casa pero a donde iria , no tenia donde quedarme , y mucho menos dinero - _dije acostandome en la cama , tratando de relajarme ._

– es triste tu historia , te dejare para que estes sola , pienso que hoy no ha sido tu mejor día – me_ salio de la habitacion y me quede sola _

– Bueno mucho melodrama por ahora – _dije poniendo mi cabeza sobre la almohada , al poco tiempo me quede dormida ._

_-"bella , bellita , cariño …. Donde estas ? - pregunto una voz que conocia muy bien , era la voz de Phil._

–no me vas a atrapar imbecil, deberias estar muerto – _dije y el solo me sonrio._

- Bella – _me desperate con la voz de Edward ? , al parecer habia tenido una pesadilla._

– Bella , que ocurrio ? – _pregunto , yo me levante de un salto ._

– que te paso ? – _pregunto nuevamente un poco asustado ._

– no es nada , dejeme tranquila –_ me aleje de el y me cubri con las sabanas de mi cama ._

– no tengas miedo , tranquila , tan solo queria saber que soñastes , alice me fue a buscar al consultorio porque te hoyo gritar y se asusto – _dijo y yo le quiete la Mirada , para luego volterarme._

– no quiero hablar de eso !- _dije gruñendo._

– necesito que me digas para poder ayudarte – _me decia suavemente ._

– porque me habla asi ? – _pregunte._

– bella, solo te quiero ayudar – _dijo sobando mi espalda , y luego comenzo a hacer circulos en mi espalda ._

– estoy muy bien gracias – dije quitandole la mano.

– necesitas dormir , quieres que te recete unas medicinas para dormir? – _pregunto._

– me quiere drogar? – _pregunte exaltada._

– no nada de eso , eso lo que quiero que te relajes – _me dijo y yo seguia con el ceño fruncido ._

– me quieres drogar ? , no esoty loca sabes!- _dije exaltada , que le pasaba a este tipo , "pense"._

- se que no estas loca , porque dices eso ? – _pregunto ._

– segun eso por eso que estoy aqui ! – _gruñi , y el solo me miro._

–se que soy miedosa y tengo miedo , casi mato al esposo de mi mama por tantas cosas que me hizo ese desgraciado , pero sabes porque casi lo hago , porque ese imbecil deberia estar muerto por todo lo que me ha hecho , por eso me corto y dejeme decirle otra cosa mis problemas son solo mios asi que mas le vale estar metido en los suyos … no es los mios – _le dije molesta y el solo me miro._

– Bella deberias tartar de calmarte un poco, no te hara bien – _se acerco a mi ._

– como quiere que me calme , si se que no estoy loca , que no deberia estar aqui , no lo estoy !-_ grite y el se sento en la cama , yo estaba llorando , queria desahogar todo lo que tenia guardado._

– Bella tranquila yo no voy a hacerte daño – _se acerco mas a mi y me abrazo , fue muy reconfortable ese abrazo , era calido en años no habia tenido uno asi , se parecian a los que me daba mi padre._

– no quiero que te pongas asi – _me dijo y yo asenti , aun tenia los ojos vidriosos._

– no se que hacer –_ le dije llorando._

– me dejas ayudarte bella ? – _me pregunto el y yo solo lo mire , tenia unos ojos hermozos , yo quite la mirada , me daba pena tenerlo abrazado y ademas en mi habitacion._

- y Alice ? – _pregunte._

– esta en la Cafeteria , ella fue a buscarme cuando estabas gritando – _yo me sonroje y baje la mirada._

– lo siento – _dije bajando la mirada ._

– descuida , lo que si me preocupo un poco es su estado , en su condicion no debe alterarse- dijo_ Edward y yo solo segue con la cabeza baja._

– deberia pedir que me cambiaran de habitacion porque creo que las pesadillas seguiran y no creo que a Alice le guste estar aguantandos gritos ajenos – _dije , era muy cierto una mujer embarazada no podia alterarse , no era bueno._

– no creo que a Alice le guste quedarse sola denuevo – _dijo Edward y yo frunci el ceño._

– porque no ? – _pregunte un poco extrañada ._

- veas Alice te esperaba en realidad !- _dijo y yo frunci mas el ceño._

– como asi ?- _cuestione , a que se referia con esto ?_

* * *

OLISSSs espero que me entiendaaannn c me habia pasado subir este.. ando media enfermitaa chikas bnooo chau chauuuu=D LAS AMOOO si me merezco un reviw o coment dejenloooo ... atte : ANGIE D LUTZ


	5. Break Even

Olass , bueno aqui esta otro capi mas , la historia es mia Angie D Lutz y los personajes son de Stephanie (diosa ) Meyer ... yo solo juegoo con ellos =D

Espero que les guste ... Enjoy!... Atte Angie D' Lutz

* * *

Capitulo 4 Break Even

_Life is a perpetual drunkenness; the pleasure passes, but the headache remains. _

-Alice se sentía sola cuando llego a Wrc, debes saber que para ella es bueno tener compañía y sobre todo le influye bastante al bebe –_dijo Edward sonriendo._

– Que tiempo tiene? – _pregunte ya que no había tenido oportunidad de conversar bien a fondo con Alice._

– 3 meses , ella ingreso hace 1 mes , su madre la interno junto con su novio , buscando ayuda – _dijo el mirándome._

– al menos no la obligaron ! – _dije sarcásticamente, ya que yo no estaba por voluntad propia aquí, no era malo este lugar "hasta ahora "pero igual no quería estar aquí ._

– cambiando de tema, te gustaría almorzar mañana conmigo – _pregunto sonriendo._

– Que? – _pregunte, que era lo que este tipo quería? ._

– si no quieres entenderé – _tartamudeo… _

- no es eso, eso solo que – y el me corto

– se que no llevas nada de tiempo aquí, a decir verdad solo llevas horas – dijo, el tenia razón pero no tenía nada de malo almorzar con el – Pensé!

– Esta bien acepto – _dije y el sonrió con la sonrisa torcida que me había dado esta mañana también , esto me acordó a una canción que solía cantar cuando estaba triste_ Break Even – The Script , toda mi vida me he identificado con las canciones , como dije antes me gusta demasiado la música ,me pare y busque mi ipod en mi maleta , lo saque y busque rápidamente la canción , este era el momento de escucharla.

– no te asustes , es que de repente me dio por escuchar esta canción – _dije y el sonrió , me senté nuevamente en la cama y le ofrecí un audífono._

– Quieres escucharla conmigo ? – _pregunte y el asintió _– la canción empezó, amaba la voz del cantante….

- sé que es un poco triste pero quería escucharla – _de pronto el empezó a cantarla…_

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in – _Coreo Edward lo que me sorprendió_.

Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even- _Respondi yo nos sonreímos, tal vez Edward y compartiéramos gustos similares por la música…_

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first-_comenzo denuevo el y yo le segui …_

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no- _dije yo y lo mire, nos sonreímos _– viene la parte que más me gusta – _dije y él me sonrio._

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces- _canto él y me sorprendió su voz _, no sabía que podía cantar tan bien , yo solo lo escuchaba cantar , eso me sorprendió muchísimo , nunca había compartido algo con otra persona, ya que me alejaba la gran parte .

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no- _esta parte la quise cantar sola_, sabía muy bien lo que significaba, y me dolía así que me acerque más a Edward, dolía muchísimo pero me gustaba bastante esta canción.

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)- _cantamos y luego se me ocurrió una cosa_ – que tal si competimos aver quien gana en la parte rápida- _dije y el me miro _– está bien , si yo gano iras sin renegar mañana al almuerzo y si tu ganas yo no dire nada – hecho- _dije ._

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.- _cantamos y yo me equivoque en una parte _, - no es justo Edward – oh claro que lo es- _respondió el y yo me reí _– así que mañana a la hora del almuerzo sin quejas – vale – _respondí y el se paró de mi cama ._

-Te sientes mejor? - _pregunto Edward preocupado._

– oh si estoy mejor, gracias tengo un poco de miedo pero no estoy loca! –_admití casi susurrando._

– ya te dije Bella , sé que no lo estas – _me discutió y yo lo mire , esos ojos esmeralda eran preciosos , de pronto se oyó un ruido en la puerta._

– lo siento interrumpo algo?- _pregunto Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta._

– descuida Alice ya me iba – _dijo Edward sonriendo y levantándose de la cama._

– fui por un Lunch a la cafetería , el bebe tenía hambre!- _nos dijo entrando a la habitación._

– Alice la doctora Clearwater te revisara la próxima semana vale? – _Ella asintió y yo seguía mirándolos._

– bueno yo me retiro, Alice hazme saber sobre cualquier cambio o algo que le ocurra a Bella por favor –_ dijo susurrándole apenitas a Alice en el oído , aunque sabían que los podía oír._

–¡Hey aun sigo aquí! – _Dije, y ellos me sonrieron._

– Buenas noches señoritas – _dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta y Alice se recostó en su cama sobando su vientre aun un poco plano._

– Que raro nunca había visto así al doctor - _dijo Alice, yo me quede extrañada por su afirmación._

- ¿Cómo así? –_ pregunte intrigada, no entendía a que se refería._

– el doctor Cullen no tiende a venir a las habitaciones, por lo general manda a Ángela para ayudar al paciente a llevarlo a la clínica, y no has visto como te ve? – _pregunto ella," como me veía?"._

– ¿Como me ve? – ¿Te gusta el doctor?- _pregunto yo me quede estupefacta con esa interrogación._

– Oh no Alice, el no me gusta, es lindo y amable debo decir pero no, no me gusta – _me rei , ella solo frunció el ceño._

– pues yo no estaría tan segura , el Doctor Cullen según me dijo Angie no ha tenido ni una novia y tan solo tiene 22!.

– me dijo repitiéndome lo que Ángela me había dicho hoy – Eso ya lo sé Alice ,pero no me gusta , se ve que es muy serio- dije afirmando lo que ya sabía de antemano "demasiado serio para mi gusto y correcto , quien iba a querer a esta muchacha con cabellos castaños , piel blanca y paliducha como si necesitara sol por 1 año y menos Tan usada como estaba yo.

– El tarto de ser amable conmigo , me invito a almorzar con el mañana – _dije con un hilo de voz , no sabía realimente si me había escuchado o no._

– valla de verdad que él siente algo – _dijo admirándolo como si fuese innegable._

– de que hablas? , es solo comer , me está ayudando a adaptarme solamente – _Refute , y ella se paró de su cama._

– lo que digas Bella , pero de que él siente algo lo siente , si tu no bueno es problema tuyo – _yo parpadee , y quede en shock._

– Que loqueras hablas Alice – _dije sonriéndome saliendo de mi trance._

– se nota que ves demasiadas novelas ¡- me carcajee.

– solo digo lo que veo , solamente eso, ademas nunca debes contradecir a alguien que casi nunca se equivoca – _dijo ella sonriendo y yo seguía riéndome _

– ya bueno , duerme , creo que el bebe necesita descansar – _dije levantándola de mi cama y ella se acostó en la suya sobando con devoción su vientre_

- si esto del embarazo no es lo mío – _dijo casi en susurros cerrando los ojos._

– pero serás una gran madre , de eso estoy segura – dije sonriendo y ella asintio .

– puede que si lo sea , pero tengo solo 17 años- dijo abriendo los ojos.

– si se que eres una niña aun pero aprenderás , no sabes cuánto quisiera estar en tu posición – _dije afirmando , era muy cierto ella no tenía problemas con su familia , ella había buscado ayuda , yo no quería que nadie me dijera absolutamente nada , no quería volver a verle la cara a mi mama y mucho menos a Phi._

– y porque en la mía? – _Pregunto._

– son cosas mías Alice, duerme tranquila – Buenas noches Bella – buenas noches Alice – _me levante de mi cama y me puse un abrigo, _quería caminar un rato antes de dormirme; cuando Salí de la habitación, encendí mi ipod y busque una canción en especifica que quería oír –All around me –Flyleaf , me senté en forma de ovillo en una de las bancas que había en el pasillo , de pronto las lagrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos , Mi madre como me podía hacer esto? , como se había ocupado de empacar todas mis cosas y mandarme aquí! , no quería estar en este lugar pero que mas podía pedir, para mi madre yo era una drogadicta, con René nunca mantuve una relación muy buena que digamos, ya que para ella yo fui por así decirlo "Un Error" , "Un maldito Error en su vida". Me levante de la banca y comencé a caminar hasta salir por una puerta que había a pocos metros de mi habitación, la puerta daba al jardín que tenía el WRC, el cual tenía una gran fuente y estaba relleno de flores, mire al cielo y me distraje completamente con la vista, la noche era hermosa, repleta de estrellas y la luna llena que iluminaba todo el cielo, jamás había visto algo igual era tan hermoso que me hipnotizo…. Luego volví a mi realidad, la cual desearía en este instante que fuese tan bella como esta noche oscura de luna llena.

_– "porque estaré aquí?" _– me pregunte a mí misma, seguí caminado admirando la fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín.

–_ "creo que fue porque mi madre pensó que estaba loca, digo casi mato a su esposo, y es que el bastardo ese se lo tenía merecido que putas le pasaba a ese hombre conmigo, no se podía saciar con mi madre, que me venía a follar a mí!" _– refute para mis adentro, en ese instante se me vino a la mente uno de los más crudos recuerdos de aquellos oscuros días…

Flashback…

_Estaba en mi habitación, como era de costumbre, llegue a las 12 del medio día a casa, me duche y me puse unos shorts con un suéter ligero ya que estaba haciendo estas calores horribles, era raro que pasara esto en Seattle, pero últimamente el clima estaba un poco loco…_

_Me senté en la cama para ponerme a estudiar Calculo ya que no me estaba yendo para nada bien , las matemáticas nunca se me han dado bien … así que agarre mi libro de cálculo , saque unas cuantas hojas de raya , un lápiz y una goma de borrar , entonces comencé mi faena._

_–BELLA!- gritaba Phil del otro lado de la puerta._

_– estoy estudiando – conteste y luego volví la vista mis libros._

_– puedes venir un momento? – sugirió este y yo me levante de mi sitio._

_– Que sucede Phil? – pregunte entrando a su cuarto, el estaba sin camisa, se dirigió adonde mí y me jalo para entrar en la habitación._

_– Que paso? – pregunte con un tono de molestia._

_– quiero enseñarte algo bellita – dijo sonriendo y yo fruncí el ceño, que quería este? , me pregunte y el solo me sentó en la cama._

_– Ahora te enseñare a ser una mujer de verdad Bella –me gruño y yo me aleje de el._

_– aprenderás a dar una buena mamada jovencita –me dijo y yo puse los ojos como platos ._

_Phil no lo hare! – grite mientras él se quitaba sus pantalones, de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas de dolor, "¿que quería conmigo?"- pensé y empecé a llorar mas fuerte cuando este me tomo la mano y la acerco a su miembro asqueroso el cual estaba horroroso._

_– te enseñare como hacerlo jovencita – me dijo y comenzó a pasar mi mano de arriba hacia abajo por su miembro._

_– ohh si bella , lo haces bien –el gemia y yo me negaba a hacerlo ._

_- no quiero hacerlo Phil , que te sucede – pregunte llorando mas fuerte._

_– ahora usaremos tu hermosa boquita de corderito , vamos a ver para que te funciona esta – dijo tocando mis labios y luego me pego una cachetada._

_– Ahiiiii! – grite y volví a llorar , me pase la mano por mi mejilla la cual debía de estar roja por el golpe ._

_– ahora acerca tu boquita bella o sino tendré que pegarte más duro para que lo hagas – dijo y yo solo abrí la boca y el introdujo su mal oliente miembro._

_–eso es bellita , vez que no es difícil , ahora entra y sal , no muerdas maldita sea , o sino tendré que pegarte de nuevo – comencé a hacerlo y él me sujetaba la cabeza , las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos , quería que esta pesadilla acabara _

_– oh dios que deliciosa boca tienes bella , sabía que si René lo hacía bien , tu lo harías mejor – empujo mi cabeza más al fondo y yo me ahogue con su miembro asqueroso._

_– ohh sii bella , eres buenísima – me dijo y yo no paraba de llorar , comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas y después de unas cuantas estocadas mas se vino en mi boca , fue la cosa más desagradable que pude haber probado , era un sabor horrible y detestable , se salió de mi boca y me dejo ahí en el cuarto de el tirada llorando como magdalena._

_– muchas gracias Isabella , eres una gran perra – me dijo él y yo me Salí del cuarto corriendo … desde ese día comenzó "Mi Infierno"_

Fin Del Flashback

De pronto la canción cambio a Iris – The goo goo Dolls , y me acorde de Papá – _Papi ojala estuvieses a mi lado , todo es tan distinto a como era cuando tú estabas , quisiera que volvieras y me abrazaras , te amo Papá …-_dije y di media vuelta de nuevo a la habitación para poder dormir , queria descansar , al poco tiempo llegue y vi a Alice dormida , abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta y me tire rápido a la cama , luego me quede profundamente dormida ….

* * *

Bueno estes el cuarto , espero que les gusteee =d diganme que les parecioo plissss ... bueno chauu besos -... Atte : Angie D' Lutz.. si te gusto deja tu huellitaaaaa REVIWWWWWW!


	6. pesadillas

olasssss... cmo les va ,,,, espero que bn ... bno aqui actualixandoo es ke ando de vkass asi keee podree pasar mas rapido lo que tengo en manuscritos a la CPu ... espero que sigan mi hsitoriaaa=D LOS AMOO ..

LA historia es mia (ANGIE DE LUTZ ) y los personajes son de Stephanie (DIOSA) meyer ... io solo juego con elloss =d

* * *

Capitulo 5 Pesadillas

Touch me I'm cold, unable to control  
Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows  
And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost  
If just for tonight darling, let's get lost- Let's Get Lost- Beck and Bat for Lashes

pense que mis pesadillas se irian cuando Edward me tranquilizo pero aqui esta la prueba que no fue asi , y menos con la cara del desquiciado de Phil , tal vez muriendome lo dejaria de ver y asi por fin descanzar en paz de todo este martirio , muchos dicen que uno antres era luz , luego oscuridad y luego vuelves a ser luz , esto quieres decir que mi oscuridad es mi vida y la luz es la muerte ..._ Quiero Desaparecer..._

-_Bella!- grito Phil nuevamente._

_– Sabes que no puedes escapar de mi!- reclamo la voz de Phil y yo corría en un largo pasillo que no tenia fin , seguía corriendo , el trataba de alcanzarme pero no podía._

–Déjame tranquila Enfermo – _dije casi llorando , no sabía cómo escapar de este sueño._

– _sabes por qué estás aquí bella?- pregunto aquella voz y yo deje de correr , al segundo lo tenía tras mío._

– _Estas aquí , porque estás loca! , tu bien lo sabes!- dijo con agresividad y furia ._

– ¡NO , NO LO ESTOY!- _grite y este me agarro la mano , jalandome , deseaba que se fuera , quería que se marchara y que me dejara dormir tranquila ._

– Bella , Bella – _Grito otra voz que no reconocí._

–Isabella despierta – _de pronto abrí los ojos y vi a Alice enfrente mío , estaba sentada en mi cama._

– Alice , no estoy loca!- _llore y ella me abrazo._

– bella , no lo estas porque dices eso?- _pregunto mi amiga mientras me abrazaba fuerte._

– Phil lo dice!- _llore más fuerte , ella me abrazo de forma que me acuno en sus brazos._

– que te tenía tan agitada bella? , me lo puedes contar? – _pregunto Alice me retire de su abrazo qudando cara a cara con ella ._

–Bella, sabes que puedes contarme, estoy para escucharte – _me dijo fulminandome con sus ojos chocolates miles y una pequeña sonrisa, pude notar que estaba siendo sincera conmigo, recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas y ella comenzó a acariciarme el cabello._

–Bells , tranquila todo va a estar bien ya veras , si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo mientras me pondré a leer un libro solo necesito recostarme y listo , además te puedes quedar en esa posición , no tengo ningún problema – _dijo levantándose para luego dirigirse hasta su escritorio en donde agarro un pequeño libro y regreso a mi cama._

– listo , ahora sí , duerme mientras yo leo – _dije con dulzura yo solo asentí y cerré mis ojos._

– de que se trata el libro Alice? – _Pregunté con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado tratando de que no me viese despierta ._

–se llama Bebes, madres embarazadas y mas , ahora duermete – _me ordeno, yo bostecé y volví a cerrar mis ojos , para luego caer en un profundo sueño …._

Me desperté a las 2:30 pm, se me había pasado la hora del almuerzo , el supuesto almuerzo con Edward y además después de eso tenía que ir a su consulta .

– Alice?- _pregunte por la habitación ya que no me habia despertado y ella sabia de mi almuerzo con Edward ._

– no está – _me contesto Ángela , quien estaba ordenando la cama de Alice._

– Donde esta?- _pregunte levantandome de la cama , ella volteo a verme para responder._

– ha ido a su terapia y luego tenía cita con la doctora Clearwater – _dijo y yo me levante de la cama con ganas de orinar horribles ._

–oh , valla – _bostecé y me rasque la cabeza._

– Bella , tienes la cita con el Doctor Cullen a las 4:30 Pm y a partir de mañana tienes que tomar clases de Reflexión , ayuda y desahogo- _me explico y yo la mire._

– Acaso crees que estoy loca? – _pregunte tensa , me acerque a ella._

– no , para nada , sino que solo te decía los programas que tenemos para ti , eres nueva y necesitas adaptarte – dijo con ua pequeña sonrisa en su rostro , yo solo camine hasta el baño , cerré la puerta , me desnude para bañarme , me metí en la ducha , encendí el grifo del agua caliente , el cual me relajo bastante los músculos ; la ducha me relajo bastante , me vestí con unos jeans y un suéter negro que decía_ FUCK ME WHEN YOUR SOBER _, era mi favorito , tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido que podía para luego dirigirme a la consulta del doctor. Camine rápido, hasta que llegue a la gran puerta de madera que decía:"Doctor Cullen", la toque dos veces y cuando iba a darle un tercero me abrió. Ahí estaba Edward parado enfrente mío con el ceño fruncido .

– Bella , creo que se te olvido el almuerzo – _dijo mirándome y yo me sonroje de la pena ._

– lo siento , es que me quede dormida – _le dije casi en susurros tallandome el cabello ._

– haz comido algo?- _pregunto atercipeladamente , haciéndome pasar a su consultorio._

–no – _dije negando con la cabeza y el sonrio ._

– muy bien antes de comenzar pediré que te traigan el almuerzo hasta acá – _dijo y yo asenti ._

-Gracias!- agradecí bajando la mirada , no quería ver sus brillante e hipnotizantés ojos de nuevo.

–pero mientras pasaremos a hacerte los exámenes generales , los cuales no tomaran mucho – _dijo y yo pase a su despacho ._

Me senté en una de las sillas que había de frente a su escritorio y vi que Edward comenzaba a sacar unos envases de plásticos y algodones, luego una jeringa - te sientes mejor Bella? – me pregunto , y yo asentí sin quitarle la vista a la jeringa , el sonrió y yo lo mire – no te asustes bella , prometo que no dolerá – me dijo y yo aun estaba en shock – pondré un poco de música para que te relajes mejor – dijo y dejo la jeringa en la mesa – pero la música que me relaja a mí , creo que te asusta a ti – dije y el se echó a reír , dándome a mí una sonrisa torcida que ya conocía –hablas del Rock? – Pregunto y yo asentí – oh te pondré solo una canción que a mí me relaja y quisiera que la escuches.

– ok, pero si no me gusta la haz de tener que cambiar- _dije y él se fue hasta el reproductor para ipod ._

– hecho – _dijo y encendió las bocinas_.

– Haz oído Clair de lune- Debussy- _yo asentí._

– porque no pones rock? – _pregunte, quería saber porque no! si ya lo habiamos escuchado el dia de ayer , y debo admitir que le gustaba ._

- a Ángela le asusta y no quiero estarme riendo cada vez que ella se asuste- respondio riendose, yo me comenze a carcajear tambien .

– oh , valla no sabía que ese género te podía causar miedo- _dije riendome a carcajadas ._

– pues sí , ahora … en que estábamos – _dijo acercándose a mí y yo baje la cabeza _, "_no quería que me inyectara o que me sacara sangre , lo que sea que fuese a hacer" ,_ comenzó a colocarme una liga en el antebrazo , un poco más arriba de mi codo , luego saco la aguja de su empaque yo respire hondo y se me aguaron los ojos .

– oh dios no puedo , no puedo …. NO!- _dije acelerada , prácticamente gritando ._

– ¡No Puedo!- _dije gritando , siempre me acordaba de esas agujas gracias a Phil , antes de que me follara , me inyectaba un liquidito y me quedaba atontada._

–Bella!- me tomo el brazo y yo le mire , volviendo a la realidad .

– Bella , no sentirás nada , tranquila , confía en mí – _me dijo Edward rogándome ._

– ¡Edward , no puedo , detesto las agujas , No Quiero!- _dije y él se paró de su asiento para ponerse al frente mío , yo instantáneamente baje la mirada._

- Bella- _me dijo y yo no respondía_.

– Bella mírame – _me dijo tomándome el rosto ,levante la mirada encontrandome con sus ojasos verdes aqua y el sonrió._

– así está mejor , Bella no te hare nada , solamente necesito una muestra de sangre – _dijo y yo baje la mirada._

– no creo poder – _dije y el de repente estaba yendo al equipo de sonido para poner otra canción._

– que haces Edward? – _pregunte y el no me dijo nada, empezó a sonar una canción muy conocida por mi _– In the Shadows –The Rasmus .

– porque la cambiaste? – _pregunte y este solo sonrió._

– porque sabía que no resultaría, ahora vamos a ver –_dijo y yo asenti para luego tenerlo en frente mio cuando sonaba la cancion . _

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching- tarareé y el solo sonrió, me sabía muy bien esta canción, aunque estaba un poco viejita, pero siempre han dicho que lo viejito es lo mejor…

Edward regreso a donde estaba sentado y me miro.

– Ahora te dejaras?- _pregunto con voz aterciopelada._

– ok! – _me acomode nuevamente, vi la aguja cuando la tenía en la mano y el me miro ._

– hagamos algo, quitaras la cara cuando yo te lo ordene y saldremos rápido de esto – _dijo y yo asentí , sabia como dolían pero lo haríamos rápido, "Eso decia_"

– ya! – _Dijo Edward y yo seguí la orden_, sentí un pinchazo pero me relaje gracias a la musica de The Rasmus.

–Listo! – _dijo Edward sonriendo y yo voltee mi cara para ver mi brazo el cual tenía un algodón presionado._

- eso fue todo bella, no dolió vistes – _negué con la cabeza y doble el brazo para que la sangre parara._

_– Ring Ring! – Sonó el teléfono y yo lo mire nuevamente , debia ir a contestar._

– creo que esa es la comida – _dijo Edward , _mi estomago rugio y lo mire miesntras el se iba por la comida yo quede en ese cuarto a solas, se tardo un poco así que me pare de mi asiento y camine hacia el escritorio de Edward. Comencé a ver fotos que tenía en este, habían 4 fotos, la primera era Edward con otro señor de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, deduje que era su padre, la segunda era Edward con una señora que tenía el cabello caramelo y piel blanca y fina como la de Edward también tenía ojos verdes como los de el , pero una voz me detuvo los pensamientos.

– Bella espero que tengas apetito….Que haces? – _pregunto Edward en el momento en que yo miraba la foto y me sobresalté, se acerco a mí y deje las fotos en su escritorio._

– nada, solo estaba viendo las fotos que tenias en tu escritorio- _dije casi en susurros , pero creo que me hoyo y su cara se tenso._

– era tu madre la de la foto?-_pregunte cautelosamente y el me seguia mirando ._

– no te han dicho que las cosas privadas no se tocan? –_ Pregunto molesto y yo me aleje de su escritorio ._

– lo …los..ssiento – dije y él se relajo un poco – creo que se mequito el apetito , hasta luego Edward – _dije automaticamente y su cara cambio de estado relajado a triste, quería salir de ahí , no me gustaba que me hablaran así y menos por una tontería como esa ._

– Bella espera! –_respondio tomándome del brazo, yo me volte y lo vi ._

– suéltame, Suéltame Edward –_Gruñi en direccion a este y el solo bajo la mirada, para luego soltarme._

Salí del consultorio un poco enojada por la reaccion que habia tenido Edward solo con ver las fotos que tenia con su familia y me fui a la Cafetería, el hambre me mataba y no podia negarme a mas , tenia ganas de comerme una vaca practicamente ya que el hambre en mi abundaba , cuando entre la Cafeteria me encontre con Alice y dos muchachas mas.

– hay Alice quiero que sea niña – _dijo una voz tierna y chillona ._

– ah yo quiero que sea niño – _dijo otra muchacha con la voz suave pero no tan chillona ._

– Chicas ustedes se preocupan por ustedes y no se preocupan que quiera yo! – _explico Alice con una nota de enojo mientars me acercaba a donde ellas estaban sentadas ._

– oh! , Bella como estas hoy? – _pregunto alice y yo trate de sonreír ._

– pues bien gracias – _dije y luego vi a las dos muchachas que estaban sentadas con Alice._

– oh Bells, olvide presentarte, estas son Kate Bies y Charlotte Adams- _dijo señalando a cada unoa de ellas ._

– mucho gusto – _respondí estirando mi mano._

– igual – _dijeron ambas y yo sonríe mientras ellas me tomaban la mano ._

Charlotte tenía el cabello rubio , ojos azules y su piel era bronceada , Kate era blanca con pecas en la cara y el cabello chocolate con destellos rubios , eran lindas las dos .

– vengo – _dije mientras me retiraba para devorar mi almuezo _y ellas asintieron , necesitaba comer , pedí unas patatas fritas y un pollo asado con una ensalada de Brócoli con queso , _"de verdad que tenía hambre", _me dije a mi misma . Luego me senté y comencé a comer.

– y cuéntanos Bella, cuántos años tienes? – _Pregunto Kate con un tanto de curiosidad acerca de mi ._

– ¿pues 19 y tú? – _respondí mientras le ponía cátsup a las papas._

–yo tengo 21 y Charlotte tiene 18 años – _me dijo Kate sonriendo y entonces Charlotte salto con otra pregunta cuando revolvi las papas con la cátsup._

– ¿y porque estás aquí?- _pregunto esta y yo baje la mirada _, ya que me daba vergüenza decir el porqué de mi situación , Jamás me gusta ser el centro de atención , ni tampoco ser el tema de conversación de nadie , en la escuela era muy callada y reservada , es por eso el porqué de mis Sonrojos.

–Pues por cosas de mi mama – _respondí y ella solo me sonrió._

– los padres siempre interrumpiendo en la vida de uno – _dijo kate y yo asentí._

– Así es!- _dije y luego nos quedamos en silencio ,_ hasta que ellas siguieron conversando , como lo estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara , Alice hablaba de cosas interesantes y me di cuenta que Charlotte y Kate eran muy amigables ; Al caer la tarde solo quería estar en mi habitación , conectarme a ipod y despejarme , no quería mas nada en ese momento , específicamente a Edward Cullen . Me fui a dormir, sabía que no tenia sueño, digo son las 7:30 Pm "¿Quién es su sano juicio duerme a esta hora?".

-YO- respondí en voz alta mientras me arropaba en mi cama , lista para dormir ….

* * *

SPERO ke les halla gustadooo .. si me merezcooo un coment o reviwwww haganmeloo plissss...=D los amooooo Attt: Angie D Lutz


	7. Confesiones!

oliss cmo les va bno aca les dejo otro capiii ... anod super inspirada en pasarlo a la pcc ... lo ke escribo y que mejor ahora que ando de vakss de medio añitooo ... =d wenoo chikass aquii esta otro capitulo de esta novelitaa que empezxe hace 2 meses y que ahora la estoy publicando .Atte:Angie D Lutz

**La historia es mia , los personajes son de Stephanie (diosa) Meyer , Atte:Angie D Lutz**

* * *

capitulo 6 confeciones

_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_  
_and you're all mine, say what they may_  
_and all your love I'll take to my grave_  
_and all my life starts now - al yours , The Metic (the twilight saga Eclipse Sountrack)_

1 Mes después

-Hola Bella- _dijo Edward saludándome con una sonrisa, yo estaba en puerta de su consultorio._

- hola doctor Cullen como esta?- _pregunte mientras él me indicaba que entrara a su consultorio_. había pasado un mes desde que le hablaba seria a Edward y no lo tuteaba , después de que me grito por tocar una Estúpida foto , desde esa vez todo cambio ,me empezó a alejar más de él y no pensaba echarme para atrás , el se había disculpado conmigo por su actitud pero yo simplemente le dije que no importaba, claro está que si me importaba porque lo consideraba un buen amigo , es por eso que me comportaba indiferente.

– bien Bella, haz avanzado bastante bien – _dijo el tomando mi hoja de control de citas , me senté en la Camilla _y el tomo su estetoscopio para luego revisarme , me levanto el suéter y me ordeno respirar hondo y que exhalara lentamente ; esta acción la hizo 3 veces , dos en mi espalda y la ultima en la parte del frente de mi pecho , hacia algunas anotaciones en la hoja y fruncía el ceño , me gustaba verlo trabajar , se veía que le gustaba mucho lo que hacía , así sea de doctor o de Psicólogo , luego me levanto mi muñeca derecha , revisando mis cortadas que hace 3 semanas me había hecho y que el mismo me había vendado y curado , me las había hecho porque estaba harta de estar aquí , y no quería sufrir más , esa era mi asquerosa realidad ….

_Flashback_

_-Bella? – Bella, que haces – preguntó Alice tocando la puerta del baño, en donde yo estaba; estaba sentada sobre la tapa del retrete contemplando la navaja que tenía en una de mis manos y la otra mano estaba extendida._

_– LARGATE, no quiero ver a nadie aquí! – grite con lagrimas en los ojos, quería morirme, quería desaparecer este dolor que sentía._

_– Largo Alice!- volví a gritar, y de pronto oí un golpe en la puerta del baño, seguí llorando y me acerque la navaja a mi mano izquierda._

_– Bella, baja eso, eso no resuelve nada- dijo Alice calmándome._

_– Quiero salir de este cochino Centro, No ESTOY LOCA Alice!- grite arrebatada, ella salió corriendo del baño y yo me levante de la tapa del retrete, deje la navaja a un lado y me desnude, encendí el grifo del agua fría , cogí la navaja y me senté en el suelo de la ducha._

_– AHHGG!- grite cuando me pase la navaja por la muñeca izquierda, hacia mucho que no lo hacía, vi la herida y como brotaba un liquido rojizo por esta, luego tome nuevamente la navaja pero con la mano izquierda y levante la muñeca derecha._

_– AHHHG- volví a gritar, baje el brazo y vi como la sangre se combinaba con el agua._

_– Bella, Bella, amor mírame – dijo Edward entrando al baño y sosteniéndome el cuerpo._

_– Amor no te desmayes – me decía la voz de Edward?_

_– Tu, tú qué haces aquí, no que me odiabas?– pregunte de golpe, levantándome del suelo. _

_–Ahh!, Bella no es hora de hablar de eso, estoy aquí como tu medico – dijo levantándome del suelo nuevamente._

_– yo puedo sola, gracias – dije levantándome, no quería que me ayudara y me tratara como si tuviera un retraso mental._

_-Bella, necesito curarte esas heridas – decía refiriéndose a las cortadas que tenía en mis muñecas._

_– yo puedo sola-Refute, no quiera que me tocara nadie._

_– Bella, es necesario – dijo cuando estuve a punto de caerme en la ducha nuevamente._

_– Bella! Sé que me odiaras por lo que hare pero es necesario, prometo curarte Amor – me decía Edward, lo que no entendí muy bien fue porque me decía Amor?, luego sentí un pinchazo en mi espalda y al poco tiempo todo se volvió oscuro._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Bella, como te sientes?- _pregunto Edward acercándose a mi._

- Muy bien, gracias ,Estoy mejor – _dije agarrándome las muñecas, no quería que las viera, sentía vergüenza de mi incidente; él se fue acercando a mi._

- Edward? – _dije en susurros con la respiración acelerada._

– dime Bella? – _Me respondió también en susurros y nos quedamos frente con frente._

– Edward…Ejmm me tengo que ir – _me baje de la camilla y Salí de la habitación, "Que sería lo que quería Edward", "¿Por qué se me habrá acercado así?_, me pregunte a mi misma. Camine hasta la cafetería en donde estaba James, se me había olvidado decirles que conocí a alguien nuevo este mes que paso, su nombre es James Stephens, tiene 23 años y llego hace 1 semana al WRC, es alto, rubio y con ojos color miel.

–Ola James – _dije entrando a la cafetería ya que mi estomago pedía comida a gritos._

- Bella, que tal tu ida al doctor? – _pregunto James, el sabia de mi pelea con el doctor cullen y porque se habia molestado , tambien sabia que me agradaba ir a sus consultas , tanto que habia empezado a moelstarme con que a mi me gustaba el Doctor._

– bien se puede decir – dije sonriendo, A James lo habían internado al WRC por cuestiones de Drogas y alcohol, me conto que estaba escapando igual que yo de los seguridad de este centro pero, no pudo escapar ya que tenía una orden de internarse si quería ver a su hijita de tan solo 1 año, si, James es padre de familia y su novia sufre todo el tiempo que esta en este sitio ya que lo han alejado de ellas.

- veo que te fue tan bien que te vino a buscar – _dijo y yo fruncí el ceño para luego girarme en la dirección en donde estaba su dedo indicándome .Vi a Edward caminando hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentada._

– parece que no se cansa de ti – _dijo James._

– Que tonterías dices James , el es solo mi doctor y me psicólogo , apenas me dirige la palabra – dije solamente la verdad de cómo veía los que sucedía entre nosotros , Edward decía que quería ser un amigo para i , pero creo que ni eso quería ahora . – se nota que lo tienes bien entrenado – dijo riéndose a carcajadas limpias.

– Cállate!- susurre para que nadie me oyera – Bella , venía a traerte esto – dijo extendiendo la mano y mostrándome una pulsera de plata que tenía dos diseños , uno era un lobo y el otro era un corazón Rojo(En Mi Perfil) , había sido el obsequio de mi papa antes de fallecer .

–Gracias – respondí tomando la pulsera , le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus bellos dientes , y sus ojos verdes que me miraban con sinceridad , no podía quedarme observándolo mucho rato , eran hipnotízate "tierra llamando a Bella" , me dije a mi misma , tenía que salir de esos pensamientos.

– Gracias doctor , por devolverle la pulsera a mi novia – _dijo james , un momento Su novia? , que putas le pasa? , Vi como la cara de Edward cambiaba de estado _.

– Tu novia? – _pregunto Edward tenso._

– Si , es que me he enamorado muy profundamente que no podía demorar tanto en preguntárselo- _dijo James con voz burlona, Edward solo parpadeaba , creo que no podía digerir bien toda la información que estaba siendo enviada a sus sistema._

– Bella , podemos hablar un momento?- _pregunto Edward gruñendo , yo asentí y él me tomo del codo , salimos a la parte trasera de la cafetería la cual tenía un gran lago._

– Edward que sucede? – Pregunte cuando me soltaba del agarre.

– no sé qué pasa en realidad, pero no aguanto lo que sucede!... sabes no me gusta James para ti – _dijo afirmando y yo lo mire_

– que? , Porque no? , James es un buen amigo y me escucha en todo – _dije tratando de que entendiera la indirecta ._

– no, ese tipo no me gusta para ti – _dijo cortándome lo que había dicho._

- y a mí qué coño me importa si a ti te gusta para mí o no? – _pregunte ahora molesta pero riéndome en mi fuero interno._

– me importa si … - _y yo lo corte nuevamente._

– son mis cosas , no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto , déjame tranquila , lo único que haces es molestarte de cualquier awebazón que hago , te importa lo que hago!- _dije aun más molesta como se atrevía a tutearme cuando no era más que un medicucho._

– me importa porque te quiero , por eso me importa – _dijo Edward acercándose a mi._

– deja de decir babosadas Edward, no estoy para juegos –_ dije tensándome._

– no son babosadas , son solamente palabras sobre lo que siento y lo que he estado sintiendo durante 1 mes y mas –_yo me reí en su cara mientras él se me estaba declarando al frente mío._

– estoy confundida Edward – _respondí , yo no sentía lo mismo por él , ya que no lo conocí para nada , me gustaba estar en su compañía pero solamente eso._

– tan solo quiero abrirme contigo y protegerte –_dijo y yo baje la mirada._

– Edward déjame sola por favor – _respondí._

– Bella , espero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo – _respondió acercándose a mi ._

– Maldita Sea Edward , déjame sola – _refute golpeando el suelo con un pie , quería estar sola _, como era posible que el me quisiera si yo no era lo que él quería , tal vez solo lo dijo por lastima , Edward era un gran muchacho y también muy buen médico pero no podía estar conmigo "no podía , yo estaba usada , no merecía a alguien como él , ni como nadie y el no merecía a alguien como yo", me mentalice mientras caminaba de regreso a mi habitación , el apetito se me había quitado y solo me quería echar a dormir ; entre a mi habitación y vi a Alice , Charlotte y Kate sentadas en la cama y las tres me vieron.

– Bella , bella que sucede – _dijo Alice levantándose de su cama para dirigirse a mi._

– que ocurrió Bella? Te vimos hablando con Edward en la terraza y no quisimos molestar, así que entramos a la cafetería y luego regresamos acá- _dijo Charlotte levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mí._

– solo me dijo algo que no me esperaba – _respondí un poco aérea por lo que acababa de suceder y la gran confesión que me dio Edward ._

– Bella que ocurrió? – _pregunto Kate, y yo la mire._

– chicas, Edward… - y_deje la frase incompleta y empezó a llorar._

– que ocurrió? –_pregunto Charlotte agarrándome la mano para que me sentara en la cama._

– Edward gusta de mi –_dije y ellas se quedaron en silencio._

– Bella, a ti no te gusta Edward? – _pregunto Alice y yo la mire ._

– no es eso sino que… pero – _respondí, era cierto el no me gustaba, simplemente me agradaba que fuese mi psicólogo y medico además podía hablar ciertos temas que se me dificultaban tratarlos con alguien más._

– pero que Bella, aprovecha esto, tal vez no te guste pero tú que sabes? A lo mejor si te gusta y no te has dado cuenta – _decía Kate sonriendo y animándome._

– chicas, ya se yo iré al consultorio del Doctor Cullen y le dirá algo, así saldrás de las dudas Bella – _dijo Alice segura de sí misma mientras que yo me sonrojaba._

– Que? , No! – _Respondí de golpe, como se atrevía a hacer semejante barbaridad._

– Alice, no hagas eso – _respondí asustada._

–veremos qué pasa después , por ahora nosotras tenemos que ir todas a Terapia , ustedes quédense aquí y espérenos- _dijo kate , yo quería quedarme en la cama y morirme de a poquito ; llevaba un mes yendo a terapia , ahí hablábamos sobre lo que nos pasaba y que queríamos lograr superar , aun seguía cortándome , pero solo algunas veces ya que en las noches Alice se la pasaba vomitando y eso me distraía , ojala yo estuviese en su lugar , un pedacito de cielo de un hombre que me amo y me entregue a él … pero de quien seria , de quien? Si nadie podría amar a esta Puta, Edward sería un buen padre para sus hijos._

-Bella, tierra llamando a Bella!-_ me dijo Alice sacándome de mis sueños despiertos, eran las 5:30 de la tarde ._

- a las 6 vístete , o te vestiré yo , y será peor – _dijo ella amenazándome._

– cuál es la ocasión y para qué? – _pregunte con el ceño fruncido , ya que no podía salir a ningún lado en el WRC a menos de que fueses un doctor o enfermera , levante la ceja como interrogación._

– vas a salir con Edward –_ dijo la voz cantarina de Alice._

-Que?, yo? – _grite fuerte, tan solo espero que no se haya escuchado en el pasillo, iba a salir con Edward, pero a donde? Y como?._

- Kate está detrás de esto?- _pregunte._

– Nop- _dijo ella marcando la p._

- entonces quien?- _pregunte exaltada._

–Kate , Charlotte , Ángela y yo – _dijo sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos por toda la habitación ._

– Alice no hagas eso por favor , me vas a matar de un susto , mi sobrino o sobrina está adentro tuyo y no quiero que nazca ahora – dije_ y ella sonrió , Alice tenía 4 meses de gestación y era hermosa con su barriguita , tenía un pequeño bultito en su vientre bajo , hace un mes era plano , ahora tenía un pequeño relieve que demostraba la vida que llevaba dentro._

– Ángela?- pregunte- sí, que tiene?- _pregunto._

– cuando se lo dijeron Ángela?- _pregunte nuevamente._

– pues hace un rato en el pasillo cuando tú estabas delirando en tu cama , ella solo dijo algo como _"ya era Hora"_ , después de que las chicas salieron de aquí Charlotte le fue a preguntar a Edward si quería salir contigo porque tenias que hablar con él y pues tatan! – _Dijo brincando y aplaudiendo como niña pequeña que le regalan una muñeca nueva._

– no voy a ir – _negué con la cabeza, me negaba a ir y pasar vergüenza ._

– claro que lo harás y lucirás hermosa –_ dijo ella afirmando algo que ni yo sabía._

– no pienso ir – _volví a negar , y me senté en mi cama._

– pues en ese caso , tendré que buscar refuerzos – _dijo ella y salió de la habitación , yo me quede acostada en mi cama y de repente entro Alice con Kate , Charlotte y Ángela al mismo tiempo ._

– manos a la obra chicas – dijo Alice agarrando un cepillo de cabello , Charlotte tenía una brocha , Ángela unas tacones y Kate un vestido negro . Al poco tiempo terminaron de _"embellecerme"_ según ellas , en todo lo que me arreglaron no me permitieron verme al espejo.

–ya me puedo mirar?- _asintieron y sentí unas manos que me taparon los ojos._

–chicas no quiero más sorpresas- _dije refunfuñando._

– es solo para hacerlo más emocionante – _dijo Kate , me levanto de la cama , apenas podía caminar hasta el baño._

– lista?- _pregunto Alice._

- debo estarlo?- _pregunte sarcástica,ellas se rieron._

- Bella , estas lista? – _pregunto Ángela._

- sí , quiero ver en que me convir….- _no pude terminar la frase , apenas vi mi reflejo en el espejo me quede sin palabras._

- Que tal?- _pregunto Kate , quien se había ocupado de mi cabello ._

– esa soy yo?- _pregunte y ellas se rieron a carcajadas ._

-si Bella , eres tu … ahora Muévete que tu caballero andante te está esperando – _dijo Ángela empujándome para que saliera del baño ._

– en donde va a estar?- _pregunte sonrojándome y ellas me sonrieron ._

– espéralo en la Terraza frente al lago – _me dijo Alice _y yo asentí saliendo de la habitación , camine por el largo pasillo que daba a la Cafetería ; cuando llegue me senté en una de las bancas que daba la vista al lago , estaban todas las luces apagadas , mire el reloj que llevaba puesto eran las 9:30 pm , la noche era hermosa , el cielo nocturno era esplendido , pero me sorprendí aun mas cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos ….

_-veo que te gusta la oscuridad…._

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado este capi a mi me encanto , sobre todo porque eDward y Bella se estan acercando mas y mas ... vamos aver que sucede mas adelante aquie les dejo un adelanto ... =d HUMM! si me meresco un Reviwww dejenloloo plisss

-siempre me ha gustado la oscuridad , es relajante - dije sonriendo , el se acerco a mi y me tendio la mano .

- solo te pido una oportunidad Bella ...


	8. El rechazo

olas chicasss ... bueno aca subiendo un nuevo capi de esta novelitaa ... =d espero ke les gusteeee se que bella es un poco drama pero ... asi es la historia ..

**la historia es mia , los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie (diosa) Meyer! **

**Enjoy !**_ ATTTE: Angie D Lutz_**  
**

* * *

Capitulo 7El Rechazo

Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time  
We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine  
And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines  
But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside- **New perspective, Panic at the Disco **

-Veo que te gusta la oscuridad – _me dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás mío , y yo me sobresalte para luego voltearme_ , que de cara a cara con Edward , quien me miraba sonriendo , yo solo le devolví la sonrisa.

– siempre me ha gustado estar en la oscuridad , es relajante – l_e dije mirándolo a los ojos para luego apartarme un poco de él , quería verlo completo_ , llevaba unos pantalones negros a juego con una camisa del mismo tono , unas converse y su pelo desalineado que le quedaba sexy ,los botones de la camisa a medio abrir.

– Bella , se que lo de hoy fue muy apresurado y es que no me pude aguantar más , cuando te fuiste esta mañana de mi consultorio me había precipitado cuando casi te beso sin tu permiso , y luego te veo con James , solo te pido una oportunidad – m_e dijo esto tomándome la mano derecha y besándola , yo estaba en shock ,_ él quería algo conmigo pero … como quería algo conmigo si yo no podía estar con nadie , y en ese momento se acerco mas a mi .

– Bella , no me tienes que responder ahora , solo quiero que te sientas bien estando conmigo – _dijo Edward tocándome la mejilla derecha._

– Edward , gracias pero no puedo estar con nadie – e_scupí prácticamente las palabras , no eran ciertas pero era mejor mentirle ._

– entenderé si no quieres estar conmigo , pero yo si quiero estar contigo –_dijo y yo fruncí el ceño "este era idiota o se hacía?"._

- Estas hermosa Bella , bueno siempre lo estas , pero hoy te veo con más claridad – _me dijo aun agarrando mi mejilla , su mano estaba tibia_ y sentí pequeñas corrientes eléctricas pasar entre nosotros con el roce de pieles , lo mire a los ojos y el subió la otra mano para tocar mi mejilla izquierda , levante la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los mis , pude ver en ellos : armonía , amor , relajación y cariño ; de repente se acerco mas a mí y yo cerré mis ojos preparándome para el siguiente evento , me deje llevar por lo que pudiese pasar , sentí sus labios sobre los míos , y empezó a masajearlos con los míos , mi lengua se introdujo en su boca , sintiendo su exquisito sabor , era dulce y apetecible , el acelero el ritmo del beso , de un momento a otro sentí su lengua acariciar la mía y sus brazos aprisionarme , me gustaba el contacto que teníamos nosotros dos , era relajante , no podía pedir más , empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire , entonces nos separamos por la falta de nuestra fuente de vida.

– Bella , me dirás que si?, solo necesito esto – _rogo Edward tomándome la mano , el solo roce de nuestras manos era mágico_ , como si estuviésemos conectado el uno con el otro, en verdad quería estar con el , pero no me lo podía permitir , me llegue a cuestionar que era lo que en verdad quería yo? , y tome una decisión en ese instante.

– Edward , yo no puedo lo siento – l_e dije la verdad ,en mi interior sentía que me derrumbaba_ , si tan solo supiera la verdad y el porqué no podía permitirme esto.

- te gusta otra persona?-_ pregunto con tono triste , queria responder que no pero tenia que acabar esto de una vez por todas ..._

– si – _respondí cortante _, no quería que me preguntara mas , quería evadir el tema .

– y está aquí? – p_regunto Edward con los puños cerrados y yo me exalte._

– no, hace mucho que no lo veo –_ respondí rápidamente,_ era una mentira la cual me dolería cargarla pero era mejor no involucrarme con Edward, no quería que el cargara también con mi cruz de inseguridades y porquerías .

– discúlpame, creo que me debo retirar, Adiós Bella – d_ijo Edward con voz tensa y frunciendo el ceño , yo asentí y baje la cabeza no quería verle a la cara_ ; Cuando él se fue , me sentí fatal , tome asiento en la banca en donde está antes de que llegara Edward y empecé a llorar , quería desahogarme ,me sentía como una porquería , se que era de lo peor por romperle el corazón a la persona que me quiere pero era mejor así , era mejor que los seres que me querían no estuviesen cerca mío , era mejor para Edward ya que podría encontrar alguien mejor a mí , me levante de la banca para dirigirme a mi habitación , quería echarme como un perro en mi cama y perderme en el sueño , últimamente no había tenido pesadillas , las terapias con mi psicólogo eran milagrosas , ya que hace mas de 2 semanas que no sueño con nada extraño , entre a la habitación y me di cuenta de que Alice no estaba , debía de haber salido con las chicas , era mejor así , no quería que me preguntara sobre lo sucedido en la "cita" con Edward , me saque el vestido y lo colgué en el baño , me quite el maquillaje en el baño , no tenía mucho en la cara puesto que ya se había ido con las lagrimas.

–Soy una basura!- grite al espejo , no era más que una porquería , buque en mi cómoda una navaja que tenia escondida , quería que el dolor se fuera , como puede ser que un doctorcillo de pacotilla endemoniadamente sexy se enamore de "_una puta … es eso lo que soy" _me dije a mi misma .

-_una puta como Phil solía decir_- agarre mi cara y grite , me zurré por la pared del baño hasta que me senté en el suelo , el cual estaba frio , estire mi mano derecha , la cual ya no tenía casi rastros de las cicatrices de mis cortadas , me pase la navaja por la pequeña cicatriz .

–AHHG!- _grite , el dolor era insoportable _, dolía muchísimos , pero eso taparía el dolor ya existente en mi corazón.

– Soy una mierda – _Grite _, mi sangre corría por mi muñeca y comencé a llorar nuevamente , entrando en un profundo suelo … al final todo se volvió negro , y no pude despertar ….

Humm , mmmhumm – suspire para levantarme del sitio en donde estaba , me comencé a estirar los brazos , y abrí los ojos , donde estaba , vi una luz blanca iluminarme y me asusto , haciendo que me parara de repente, lo único que recordaba era que me había quedado dormida en el baño.

– hola Bella – c_ontesto Alice de brazos cruzados_.

– hoola …hola Alice, porque estoy aquí?- _pregunte refiriéndome al lugar en donde estaba._

– te desmayaste Bella , por eso nosotras te trajimos donde el doctor Cullen , pensamos que estabas con él , pero cuando te vi las cortadas en las muñecas y tú estabas desmayada en el suelo del baño me asuste – _dijo Alice contestando a mi pregunta._

– tu me trajiste? – _Pregunte, ella negó la cabeza._

–fueron Kate y Charlotte, yo no podria traerte con mi bebe , yo solo hable con el doctor, me puedes explicar que putas paso? Y porque estaba cabreado cuando te vio entrar?, lo que sea que haya pasado despues lo hablaremos -_respondio Alice , y yo baje la mirada , sabía muy bien que le había sucedido a Edward y no quería vérmelas con la ira de Alice ._

– pues … yo ejmm …- t_artamudeé no quería contarle de mi rechazo hacia Edward , sabía que se enfadaría y solo pude contestas._

– pues , no salió como él esperaba – re_spondí , Alice se acerco a mí y en ese instante entro Edward por la puerta , tenia puesta su bata de médico y me miro serio y rígido._

– bien señorita Swan , solo fue un desmayo , nada de qué alarmarnos – _dijo Edward mirando la hoja de control en la cual siempre hacia anotaciones._

– chicos yo me voy a hablar con Ángela , los dejo solos – d_ijo Alice lanzándome una mirada de "arregla el estrago que hicistes Ya!", yo asentí y mire a Edward quien seguía mirando la hoja , se veía tenso de estar en la habitación._

– bien Swan te puedes levantar?- _pregunto Edward seco._

– porque me hablas así?-_ pregunte rápidamente , quería saber que lo tenia así , me dolía su distancia y su brusquedad ._

–Isabella no grites , por favor , ya te he vendado las muñecas , así que puedes irte si lo deseas, procura no volverte a hacer eso , la proxima vez tendre que coserte y sera peor , yo tengo otras cosas que hacer – _me dijo para luego dirigirse a su pupitre , quería decirle todo lo que sentía , que quería darle un chance , me gustaba estar con él , pero no estaba segura de mi misma , ni siquiera estaba segura de contarle mi historia._

– Edward , discúlpame- l_e respondí , el solo seguía mirando sus papeles que tenia a la mano , no mostro ni el mas mínimo interés en mi._

– disculparte sobre qué Isabella ?- pregunto con la vista puesta en sus archivos , con la voz rígida y yo me asuste un poco.

– por que se que estas interesado en mí y yo … pues no en ti – d_ije en susurros y el dejo los papeles en el pupitre frunció el ceño y levanto la vista , hasta que me miro a los ojos._

– oh , eso olvídalo Isabella , no hay porque disculparse – _dijo frio y decidido , en ese instante quise tirarme al piso como una niña berrinchuda y llorarle._

– adiós Edward – _dije caminado rápidamente hacia la puerta._

– Adiós Srta. Swan , y le puedo pedir algo – _yo me voltee para saber qué era lo que me quería decir ._

– no me llame Edward , aquí en mi consultorio soy el Doctor Cullen , entre nosotros esta la confianza Psicólogo –Paciente , pero no para tutearse –_ me dijo y yo solo asentí_ , seguí corriendo hasta salir de su consultorio , sabía perfectamente por que dijo eso, el estaba molesto conmigo , detestaba que estuviera así , solo porque le dije que no , mientras corría empecé a llorar y llorar , me detuve cerca de una fuente de agua para relajarme un poco , seguí caminando después de esto , tenía que llegar a mi habitación , para recostarme , quería llorar , me había negado a la persona que me quería , solamente por inseguridades mías, llegue hasta la puerta de mi habitación y toque , oí unos cuantos ruidos provenientes de la habitación pero igual toque , Alice me abrió la puerta y yo la abrasé llorando.

– Alice , gracias , Kate , Charlotte Gracias – l_es dije y ellas me sonrieron pero yo comencé a llorar mas._

– ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado haya ahora , se que que la cague con Edward , pero es que no puede ser de otra forma - d_ije llorando mas , ellas seguian abrazandome ._

– Bella , que sucedió , vimos que él estaba serio y tú estabas angustiada –_ pregunto Charlotte y yo la mire._

– rechacé a Edward porque no me siento segura de querer estar con él , y no quiero que el este con una persona así , ya encontrara a otra persona mejor que yo , y que lo hará feliz –_ respondí sollozando y Kate me abrazo ._

– sabes las chicas y yo estuvimos pensando , no debes ser tan negativa Bella , podemos ayudarte y puedes arreglar las cosas con Edward – _dijo Kate animándome y sonriéndome._

– Si bells anímate –_ me dijo Alice y yo sonreí y asentí._

– ok , tengo que arreglarlo yo sola , así que se acabo –_ dije secándome las lagrimas ,_ ellas me levantaron el ánimo así que yo lucharía para tener a Edward de nuevo , sabía que no sería fácil , pero trataría , de eso se trata mi vida ahora , de tratar y mirar hacia el futuro , dejar todo el pasado atrás , haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para que me disculpara y alejar mis inseguridades …..

Me fui a dormir con esa promesa…. La de no darme por vencida, mañana seria otro día y tenia terapia así que me esperaría otras cosas….

* * *

OLASSs espero que les haya gusta mi hsitoriaaaa ... la estoy siguien y actualizo lo mas rapido que puedoo ... buenoo si me merscoo critika o agradecimientooo ... plissssss Reviwwwww! ATT :Angie d Lutz


	9. algo inesperado

**olisss , bueno aqui aprovechando de las vakas ... =D subiendo capisss , espero que este les gusteee ... Gente debo agradecer ante todo a mis lectorassss ... que casa dia me dejan sus reviwssss las amooo! **

**La historia es mia , los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie(diosa)Meyer ... yo solo juego con ellos =D **

**PEACE and Love ... Enjoy ..!**

**_Atte: Angie D Lutz _  
**

* * *

Capitulo 8 Algo inesperado

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel  
underneath  
innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
all rolled into one-** Meredith Brooks , Bitch **

-_Pipi-pipi-pipi-_ s_onaba la alarma del despertador _, que marcaba las 9:00 Am de la mañana ,no quería despertarme y mucho menos ir a terapia , había estado yendo durante un mes , y para mí no era grato comentar sobre mi vida y mi pasado , estaba claro que solo iba como oyente ya que no me apetecía hablar , me levante de la cama , fui al baño , me cepille los dientes y vi a Alice en la ducha.

– Buenos días Dormilona – _me dijo está saliendo de la ducha con una toalla._

– Buenos días Alie – d_ije escupiendo la crema dental en el lavabo , ella se fue a la habitación para vestirse mientras yo me quitaba la ropa , lista para bañarme ._

– hoy nos toca terapia Bella-_ grito desde la habitación._

– aja- _fue todo lo que pude decir ,ella sabía que odiaba ir allí._

–Bells , mi pancita está creciendo – _grito desde el cuarto , mientras que yo me enjabonaba el cuerpo._

– pronto parecerás una pelota- _dije riendome a carcajadas mientras Alice pegaba un grito a los cuatro vientos por mi comentario , creo que ese semejante grito se hoyo hasta el parkeadero del WRC._

– Isabella Marie, como que voy a parecer una pelota!- _grito Alice alterada_.

– estoy jodiendo Alice , serás la Embarazada más linda del WRC – _dije sarcásticamente._

– muy pronto podre saber que será , si niño o niña- _dijo ella , y yo me enjuagaba el jabón que quedaba en mi brazo ._

– yo digo que será niña –re_spondí y luego cerré el grifo de la pluma , me seque con mi toalla y salí del baño , me encontré con una Alice mirándose al espejo , contemplando su vientre abultado ._

– es precioso –_ dije sonriendo y ella me miro._

– si , no puedo imaginar cuanto crecerá – _dijo Alice refiriendose a su barriga , lanzandome una sonrisa mientras yo me vestía , me puse un suéter gris con blanco , sin mangas ya que no hacia tanta calor , con unos jeans y las chancletas , me ate una cola de caballo y listo , estuve lista para salir , Alice se había puesto un vestido naranja con unas sandalias._

– lista?- l_e pregunte , antes de salir de la habitación ya que ambas debíamos ir a terapia._

– si , vamos , tengo hambre – _dijo Alice y yo la mire ._

– Que?- _pregunto riéndose._

– Es el bebe el que me pide comida – _dijo ella obviando el asunto de su vientre _; caminamos hasta llegar a la cafeteria en donde me comi una barra de cereal y alice se comio una ensalada de frutas , un cereal y un emparedado de pavo con zumo de naranja , luego de eso llegamos al salón en donde haciamos las terapias de Reflexión éramos 10 muchachas por curso , casa una hablaba sobre sus problemas personales y sus cambios dentro de WRC , había escuchado ciertas historias de algunas chicas , las cuales eran un poco tristes y otras asquerosas , me senté en el circulo que habían hecho con las sillas y Alice se sentó a mi lado – Buenos días chicas , como todos saben estamos aquí para que ustedes hablen de sus problemas y para ayudarlas a encontrar solución – decía la , era delgada , no muy alta y con una piel como el caramelo , tenía los ojos verdes y una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera.

– Buenos días señorita Zafrina –_ dijimos a coro todas las del curso._

– bien quien comenzara hoy?- _pregunto esta y todas nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Irina , la chica sentada a mi lado izquierdo levanto su mano._

–Si Irina?, quisieras compartir con nosotras?- _pregunto Zafrina y la chica asintió ,_ Irina era callada y reservada ,la mayoría de las veces la podrías encontrar dibujando en los pasillos o muchas veces en la terraza , la muchacha procedió con su relato – Ola , me llamo Irina- dijo la chica un poco timida para hablar .

– ola Irina – _repetimos en unisonó todas._

– tengo 16 años y esta es mi historia …– S_uspiro y se relajo ._

– vengo de Port Angels, un pueblo tranquilo para muchas personas aunque para mí no lo es , yo fui drogadicta gracias a mi hermano , esto comenzó cuando mis padres tenían planes de divorciarse , ósea hace 4 años , hoy mi madre vive en Alaska con un jugador de hockey y mi padre tiene solamente damas de compañía, mi padre me interno aquí , al principio no me agradaba este lugar pero hey! ya llevo 6 meses en este lugar ,y me he adaptado muy bien , todos son muy buenos , sobre todo el Doctor Carlisle Cullen – dijo la muchacha , yo me quede pensativa porque no sabía a quién se refería , debía de ser el padre de Edward , porque tenía el mismo apellido que el.

– Carmen , mi compañera de cuarto desde que llegue , me ha ayudado mucho a superar muchas cosas , una de ellas es que mi novio abusara de mí y yo tuviese que abortar porque no encontraba otra salida para desasearme del bebe , que no fue planeado , cada día me lamento por hacerlo , ya que era mi hijo pero cuando uno tiene 15 años no sabes muy bien de la vida , aquí he madurado y he aprendido muchas cosas , según Zafina ya dentro de poco podre salir , porque estoy avanzando bien , Gracias a- dijo sonriendo , y Zafrina me miro.

– Bella , quieres contarnos algo?- pregunto ella y yo asentí con la mirada baja .

– Hoho.. Hola , mi nombre Es Bella- d_ije alzando un poco la voz ._

– Hola , Bella – _dijeron todas en unisonó y yo me cohibí como les había dicho antes nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención y este era uno de esos momentos , levante la mirada al techo y suspire , para luego continuar ._

– soy de Seattle , vivía con mi madre y su esposo , mi padre falleció cuando yo era más chica , así que mi madre se volvió a casar , su nombre es Phil, el me caía muy bien al principio , digo así siempre es , al principio todo es color de rosa .me gradué de la escuela con 17 años , y entre en la universidad al año siguiente , mi madre empezó a tener problemas con Phil , por no sé que , recuerdo que solía encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta el día siguiente , tan solo para no escuchar sus gritos y discusiones sin sentido , esto me afecto tanto que repercutió en mis estudios , empecé a llegar tarde a casa , ya que me juntaba con algunos amigos de otra facultad , ellos eran por así decirlos los populares , consumían drogas e iban a discotecas , yo empecé a hacerlo cuando Phil abuso de mi por primera vez , recuerdo una noche que llegue a las 2:00Am , y me fui a la cama despacio , al poco tiempo que me acosté en la cama , sentí unos brazos que me aprisionaban , y empezaban a manosearme , yo intentaba gritar , pero eran vano , ya que me inyecto un liquido , y al poco tiempo mis músculos se relajaban por completo , poniendo mi cuerpo a su merced , quería gritar , quería llorar y alejarme de él , no podía … mi madre sabia de nada , ella estaba dormida… todas las noches por 5 meses fue así , contantes abusos por parte de Phil , insultos y golpes , empecé a llegar más temprano a casa , porque según Phil era una vaga que no hacia mas nada que salir con drogadictos , y era cierto salía con drogadictos para olvidarme de los problemas que tenía en casa , mis notas empezaron a decaer y mi madre se enfadaba conmigo , pero no podía decirle que su esposo era el Vil responsable de todo lo que me ocurría , tenía que seguir , no importara que , por 5 meses ese imbécil me pegaba , me decía que era una zorra , una cualquiera , que no servía para nada , solamente para follar , no tienen idea de cómo lo detesto , y como me gustaría verlo muerto en este mismo instante , llore muchísimo en esa época , empecé a faltar a clases y para ahuyentar el dolor empecé a cortar mis muñecas – dije dándome cuenta de que estaba llorando frente al curso , me descubrí las gasas que estaban en mis muñecas y levante las manos para que vieran mi dolor ,ellas se sorprendieron y solo me miraban , yo seguí con la historia – al principio no quería entrar a este lugar , a decir verdad no entre por voluntad propia , ni nada por el estilo , no es tan malo como pensaba, me han ayudado mucho durante este mes que he estado aquí , pues lo de mis muñecas solo me ocurre cuando estoy muy triste , y es algo que con el tiempo espero mejorar , doy gracias a mis amigas – y cuando dije esto mire a Alice quien estaba al lado mío sentada.

– quiero poder estar mejor a como estoy ahora , Gracias!- _dije concluyendo y zafrina se paro mirando su reloj de pulso._

–gracias Bella , sabemos que para ti no ha sido fácil estar aquí y es por eso que te queremos ayudar , bueno chicas , es todo por hoy , se nos ha acabado el tiempo nos vemos mañana – dijo Zafrina saliendo del salón , Salí rápidamente porque me tocaba con mi psicólogo , tenía muchas ganas de ver a Edward así fuese como psicólogo , entre al consultorio y me sorprendí de lo que vi , frente mío estaba una muchacha de cabellos rubios rojizos, con unos jeans y una camisa de cuadros celeste con verde pastel además tenia puesta su bata de doctor , ella estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en su cara.

– ola , tú debes ser Isabella Swan – d_ijo extendiéndome la mano y yo fruncí el ceño._

– soy Victoria , tu nueva psicóloga – d_ijo esta con una voz suave , yo solo asentí no sin antes preguntar por la persona que en realidad quería ver y que en toda la mañana no sabía de el._

– y el doctor Cullen?- _pregunte asustada al no verlo ._

– el ahora solo es médico general , vamos bella pasa que no hay tiempo –_ dijo ella sonriéndome_ , pase por la puerta ya conocida y me senté en el sofá negro que estaba en todo el centro , la doctora tomo un cuadernillo amarillo y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al sofá.

– a ver , Bella cuéntame acerca de ti …- d_ije Victoria y yo asentí._

– pues que quiere saber?- p_regunte sonriendo y ella me miro , sinceramente al único que le contaba mis cosas y era porque le tenía confianza era a Edward ._

– cuéntame de lo que quieras – _dijo ella alentándome _, no sabía que contarle , y para que …- pues , no se me ocurre nada – d_ije en susurros mirando a la pared que estaba repleta de libros._

–cuéntame de tu vida amorosa entonces …- _dijo ella y yo la volví a mirar , mi vida amorosa… humm , "tenía yo una vida amorosa?_"- me pregunte a mi misma

- te atrae alguien?- _pregunto la doctora y yo baje la mirada , era cierto me atraía alguien y mucho ._

– pero no es correspondido así que no creo que se dé nada con este chico – _dije de inmediato ella solo anoto en su libreta._

– y como se llama este chico? – _Pregunto la doctora._

– pues, EDw...Esteban-_dije , un poco nerviosa ya que el nombre se me ocurrio de una novela mexicana que solia ver cuando no tenia nada que hacer en mi casa ._

– Esteban?- _pregunto ella._

– así es, Esteban – d_ije afirmando a su pregunta , no se me daba muy bien mentir , nunca se me ha dado._

– bien , porque crees que Esteban no es correspondido?- _pregunto ella y yo fruncí el ceño ._

– pues yo lo rechacé, es que no puedo estar con alguien , temo lastimarlo , igual el me gusta y lo quiero muchísimo – _dije sonriendo , ya que me refería a Edward , le tenía muchísimo aprecio , en menos de un mes nosotros nos acercamos bastante y tuvimos una conexión increíble , pero eso no podía darse por mis inseguridades._

- Temes de tu inseguridad?-_ pregunto la doctora y yo asentí._

– has intentado hablar con el por teléfono sobre lo que te sucede?- _negué con la cabeza cuando ella pregunto esto , Edward no quería ni verme , el día de ayer me había tratado mal , y sé que me lo merezco , pero igual me dolía muchísimo su indiferencia ._

– él sabe de tus sentimientos hacia él?- p_regunto ella y yo volví a negar con la cabeza , "Edward no sabia absolutamente nada de lo que me pasaba , me daba terror tener que contarle sobre mi pasado y todo lo que he vivido , y si después me tenia asco por estar usada , eso no lo sabía , así que era mejor estar distanciados y no saber el uno del otro" – pensé._

– Bueno Bella , se nos ha acabado el tiempo , nos vemos la próxima semana , fue un gusto platicar contigo , adiós – _dijo y yo me levante del sofá lista para retirarme_; cuando Salí de la consulta vi algo que no me esperaba , Edward estaba afuera y yo solo baje la vista no quería verlo , el se acerco a Victoria y la beso , en mi cara, todo paso en camara lenta que vi solo una secuencia de fotos , como una pelicula sin editar , que tal , ya me había remplazado tan rápido – pensé para mis adentros y una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo , tal vez ella era mejor que yo , era doctora , tenia títulos , y era hermosa , yo … que era yo … ahh si una idiota muchacha de 19 años que aun no ha terminado la universidad y además estoy internada en un centro de rehabilitación , llegue a mi habitación y me tire en la cama a patalear y a llorar como una niña berrinchuda , Alice se despertó a causa de mis gritos y yo no paraba de decir.

– Me remplazo , puedes creerlo?- _le dije y Alice se restregaba los ojos , se acababa de levantar por mi culpa ._

– que sucede Bella , porque estas gritando?- _pregunto Alice y yo la mire ._

– Edward me remplazo – d_ije agarrando una de mis almohadas y sentándome en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas …._

_

* * *

_

Si me meresco un Reviw dejamelooo ... o alguna critikitaaa =d estare muy agradecidaaaa ... seguire pasando la historia la pcc genteee! los Amo ...

Atte : Angie de Lutz! ... muy pronto con dos historia MAS!


	10. El plan maestro de Edward Cullen

**olasss se que me he demoradoooo pero aqui estaa aver aver que me dice ... La historia es mia , los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie (diosa) Meyer ... **

**Enjoy , Angie D Lutz**

* * *

Capitulo 9 El plan Maestro de Edward Cullen

But with that moon in the sky  
Who wants to be alone  
And when the stars shine so bright  
Who wants to be alone- Dj tiesto and Nelly Furtado , Who wants to be ALone!

Alice aun no captaba lo que le decía, Edward me había cambiado por otra persona , se había olvidado de mi rápidamente , digo , por un cuerpo como el de Victoria quien no se iría tras el.

–Bella , explícate , aun no entiendo que quieres decir con que Edward te remplazo – _dijo Alice sentándose en mi cama _y yo agarre la almohada que tenia entre las piernas y se la entregue para que se pudiese recostar y estar mas cómoda , ya me había comentado que algunas veces estando sentada en cama , le dolía la espalda y eso se debía a la barriga.

– Alice , cuando Salí de la consulta de la Doctora Adams , vi que Edward y ella se besaban – _dije mortificada , recordando aquella escena , que a decir verdad no fue de nada de mi agrado._

– Bella , no sé porque te molestas , si tú fuiste la que lo rechazo , deberías estar como si no te importara – _dijo Alice , era muy cierto pero si me importaba porque sentía algo por Edward pero, sabía que no podíamos estar juntos ._

– si , Alice eso ya lo sé pero , es que me molesto cuando los vi besándose , no podía creer que me remplazara tan rápido , sabía que en algún momento encontraría a alguien mejor que yo pero no tan pronto – d_ije y ella frunció el ceño para luego responder pensativa._

– tal vez no se conocieron hoy o ayer , sino llevan tiempo conociéndose y querían renovar lo que tenían , Bella no conoces muy bien al doctor Cullen , y la doctora Adams es muy buena amiga de la familia Cullen , según lo que me dijo Ángela – re_spondió Alice y yo la mire , si se conocían de antes porque ahora salía esto ¿?- pensé y ella se quedo dormida , me puse el ipod para dormirme al lado de Alice , coloque la canción Erased Rewind – The cardigans y me dormi _…

EPoV

Después de que Bella se marchara de mi consultorio , estaba molesto conmigo mismo , por declararme ante esa chica , no sabía exactamente que me había hecho y porque me había vuelto tan vulnerable ante ella , así que tenía que olvidarme de ella y la única forma era consultar a Victoria , una vieja amiga de la universidad , estudiamos juntos Psicología y ambos éramos buenos en lo que hacíamos , así que le pediría que viniera por unos meses , así mi plan empezaría , un plan titulado : Celos A Bella , tal vez resultara y si no pues no sabría que mas hacer, cuando termine de ordenar algunas cosas de mi escritorio , agarre el teléfono para marcarle a Vicky y comentarle sobre mi plan , solo pito dos veces y contesto el teléfono.

– ola?-_ me dijo una voz dulce , la cual conocía perfectamente._

– hola Vicky , como estas amiga – _valla! Valla! , si es el mismísimo Edward Cullen quien me llama ._

– así es Vicky , necesito de tu ayuda , donde estas?- _pregunte y ella se carcajeo por el teléfono._

– estoy en Phonix , porque?- p_regunto ella y yo solo hice un gesto de Si! Con los brazos._

– pues es que te quería pedir un favor, veras, a mi me han estado pasado una serie de cosas con…- _no me dejo terminar ._

– se trata de una chica Cullen?-_ pregunto ella y yo me quede en silencio._

– quieres que te de un consejo?- _pregunto ella y yo negué con la cabeza._

no , no es eso Vicky , necesito que me ayudes con ella , veraz se llama Bella Swan , está aquí en el WRC – _dije y ella solo dijo un humm._

- es doctora o enfermera?-_ pregunto y yo volví a negar._

- no , ella es una paciente mía- _dije sonriendo para mi mismo ._

– hohoho, valla Cullen , sí que eres una caja de sorpresas – d_ijo ella burlándose de mi._

– no te rías , ella me gusta mucho y pues me le declare el día de hoy y ella me rechazo , me dijo que estaba saliendo con otro muchacho y más cosas , yo quiero que tú me ayudes a darle celos - _dije pensando en la cara de Bella._

– estás pidiéndome que trabaje en el WRC para darle celos a la muchacha Bella?- p_regunto ella de forma pausada y yo respondí._

– Vicky por favor ayúdame , ya te olvidaste de cuando te presente a Jared, y que te casaste con el gracias a mi – d_ije con un punto a mi favor , J_ared era mi primo y ella se moría de ganas por tener algo con él , a decir verdad fue de parte de los dos , ellos andaban destilando amor por toda la casa de mis padres y yo no tenía más nada que hacer que arreglarles una cita y ese fue el comienzo de su relación .

– Eddy tengo algo que contarte antes de que haga mi viaje –_dijo victoria un poco nerviosa , se le podía oír en la voz ._

– que sucede Vicky , que te tiene tan nerviosa? – p_regunte y ella se rio por el teléfono._

– Estoy Embarazada – _dije casi gritando y yo me sonreí, mi amiga había soñado con tener un hijo con mi primo desde hace mucho tiempo ._

– y que dijo Jared?-_ pregunte , ya que no tenía noticias de mi primo y de ella desde hace mucho tiempo , la última vez que nos vimos fue para el nacimiento de Marie , mi sobrina e hija de mi hermana Rosalie , desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de mi primo , mis padres hablaban muy poco de ellos y de mis tíos._

– pues está emocionado , sabes cómo es ahora se preocupa más que antes , Eddy lo amo – _dijo ella y yo me reí ._

– me alegra saber que tendrás un hijo o hija – le_ dije dándole mi felicitación, me senté en mi silla de escritorio , encendí mi laptop mientras me pasaba el celular para el otro oído._

– Edward compare los pasajes para mañana , estaré llegando a la 5 :30 de la mañana , no me quedare por mucho , ya sabes cómo es jared , aunque este en el trabajo es un hombre de casa –_ dijo y yo me imagine a Jared un empresario famoso_ , con delantal y una plancha en una mano y en la otra un bebe de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como los de Vicky , y el tratando de calmar al niño .

– solo serán por 2 o 3 meses Vicky no por mucho , así que que dices?- _pregunte con la esperanza de que me diera un ¡sí! por respuesta ._

– Edward , déjame comentárselo a Jared primero y te llamo en 5 minutos ok?_- dijo ella cerrándome el teléfono ._

– muy bien Vicky , por favor –_ dije rogándole por última vez._

– Adiós Eddy – _dijo ella y cerré el teléfono ,_ empecé a recordar las imágenes de la hace unas horas , cuando estaba curando a Bella , quien estaba dormida en la camilla de mi consultorio , aun no captaba porque se causaba esas cortadas , que la llevaban a hacerse eso , sé que no le hable bien cuando estaba ella aquí, no podía tratarla bien sabiendo que ella tenía a alguien más , y que yo me quedaría esperando a mi alma gemela , hoy llegue a pensar que ella lo era , lo pude ver en sus ojos , pero luego cuando me dijo que estaba con otro se me nublo por completo la visión , tal vez esa persona era mejor que yo ,la merecía y ella lo amaba , Bella para mí se había convertido en algo necesario para mi , las veces que venía a mi consultorio cuando le tocaba citas de psicología y cuando venia porque se sentía algunas veces sola en su habitación , cuando escuchábamos música de su ipod , nos pasábamos horas y horas escuchando algunas canciones y ella me hablaba de su pasado , algunas cosas porque no quería que se sintiese presionada a contarme nada , era su psicólogo y su amigo , me gusta muchísimo Bella , Bella , es su nombre .

–Ring ring – s_onó el teléfono sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo lo conteste al tercer pitido._

- ola?- _dije y una chillona risa que conocía muy bien empezó en ese momento._

- Eddy , hable con Jared me dijo que estaba bien , el se vendrá 1 mes después , para estar cerca de mi – di_jo ella y yo me reí de felicidad , mi plan iba a resultar._

– Bueno Eddy , hablamos a primera hora mañana – _dijo cerrando el teléfono yo solo mi carcajeé nuevamente y dije adiós ._

Me fui a mi departamento cerca del centro , quería dormir y debía estar descansado si iba a buscar a las 5:30 Am de mañana a Victoria , para empezar el plan , al principio pensé que se negaría , ya que es un poco loco lo que le solicite , pero gracias a ella tendría nuevamente a Bella , se la presentaría mis padres y veríamos que sucedía mas adelante , sabía que ella me quería , lo podía sentir pero algo en ella se negaba a aceptar eso ; mi despertador sonó a las 5:00 am , solo tenía unos cuantos minutos para que llegara Victoria , así que me bañe rápidamente , tome mi ropa y me la puse lo más rápido que pude para luego salir en el volvo directo al Aeropuerto , llegue a las 5:30 empunto , y ahí estaba ella , parada con un bolso de mano y una maleta de ruedas negra a sus pies , llevaba el cabello suelto y estaba un poco mas delgada , su piel estaba un poco mas bronceada a como la recordaba y sus ojos fueron directos al volvo.

– valla , valla , pero mira quien está aquí , Eddy , no dejas de sorprenderme , y este Volvo?- _pregunto ella y yo me reí ._

– Regalo de mis padres , sube Vicky – _me baje del carro para ayudarla a subir la maleta negra mientras ella abordaba el auto._

– oh dios mío , pero que cambiado estas , hola bíceps – _dijo ella y yo la abrasé._

– también me da gusto volverte a ver Vicky , hemos cambiado – d_ije arrancando nuevamente el volvo para dirigirme al WRC._

- y cuéntame cómo es ella?- _pregunto refiriéndose a Bella._

– ella es única , la verdad es que es muy emocionante – _dije sonriendo._

– el brillo de tus ojos cuando hablas de ella me lo dice todo , y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo?-_ pregunto ella y yo aun no tenía muy bien ideado el plan ._

– cuando lleguemos a mi consultorio te diré que haremos , en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para eso –_ respondí y ella me miro intrigada , el resto del camino nos pasamos charlando sobre los años en la Universidad y sobre mi familia , llegamos a las 7:15 al Wrc y mi padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos._

– Vicky , tanto tiempo sin verte hija , como haz estado?-_ pregunto este ._

– muy bien tío , de hecho hay algo que debo contarles a ti y a tía Esme – _dijo mirándome y sonriéndole a mi padre._

– estoy embarazada –_ dijo ella y mi padre le beso la frente como muestra de felicidad._

– oh , santo dios , no sabes cómo se pondrá Esme al saber esto , es una noticia maravillosa para nosotros , Edward porque no la llevas a una de las habitaciones de aquí , cuanto te quedaras Vicky?-_ pregunto mi padre ._

– solo 2 meses , a Jared no le gusta que pase mucho tiempo fuera de casa y el espera también venir de visita pronto – _dijo Victoria para luego despedirnos de mi padre , llegamos hasta su habitación la cual quedaba cerca de mi consultorio , el cual ahora sería el suyo para idear el plan horas antes de mi terapia con Bella , la cual no seria mía porque se la sedería a victoria , ese era más o menos el plan , que Victoria fuese su Psicóloga , su confidente y que no nos viésemos tanto , la idea la odiaba pero así conseguiría sacarle información ._

– ok Vicky , instálate y pasas a mi consultorio para hablar sobre el plan , mi padre no puede saber de esto y mucho menos Esme , dile a Jared que no abra la boca o si no estoy en un gran problema – _dije y ella se sonrió , Salí de la habitación dejándola sola , para que se ambientara y luego vendría a verme ._

Se me senté en mi escritorio y me relaje, al poco tiempo oí la puerta cerrarse y me levante de un salto, ahí estaba Victoria frente a mí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

– sabes que acabo de pensar, si lo que estamos haciendo es una locura o que tú estás loco por esa chica – _dijo ella acercándose a mi hasta sentarse en mi escritorio ._

– y que dedujisteis de eso?- _pregunte queriendo saber la respuesta de su interrogante._

– pues que estas totalmente e irrevocablemente loco por esa chica , así que te voy a ayudar , a ver dime el plan cariño –_ dijo ella con voz seductora ._

– pues , quiero que seas mi novia de mentira y que le demos celos a Bella , tu serás a la misma vez su psicóloga , y me dirás las cosas que le pasan a ella , etc. , que te parece- d_ije mi plan si hacer pausa alguna , la reacción en su cara fue de interrogación._

– valla , y quieres que sea su psicóloga y que me acerque a ella , luego que nos vea besándonos , si que eres un imbécil – _dijo ella golpeándome el hombro derecho._

– oh , Vicky , por favor son solo dos meses y ya , es todo lo que te pido – _dije y ella asintió ._

– ok está bien , pero de que eres un imbécil , lo eres EDWARD CULLEN –_ dijo levantando la voz._

A las 11:30 pusimos el plan en marcha, hoy no tendría mis sesiones con Bella, sino que su nueva psicóloga lo haría por mí y así seria durante 2 meses más, a la hora que llego Bella al consultorio yo me desaparecí de ahí , para luego dar mi entrada estelar , asi que cuando termino la sesión vi a Victoria despidiéndose de Bella y yo le pase por el lado a esta para agarrar a mi supuesta novia y besarla , era algo que no quería hacer porque me dolía lastimar a Bella , pero no creo que se molestara si ya tenía a alguien más , tal y como lo había dicho ella misma .

– Amor ,estas aquí preciosa – _dije besándola y ella me sonrió, Bella cerro los puños y se tenso frente a nosotros para luego marcharse a no se donde , quería seguirla y decirle que yo la amaba y que era mentira todo pero , de que me serviría todo el plan , así que lo seguí a la perfección , el resto de la tarde hice algunas revisiones a los pacientes y pruebas de sangre , entre otras para luego hablar con Victoria sobre Bella ._

– hola Eddy, como estas?-_ pregunto Victoria sentándose en mi escritorio._

– bien, ahí Vicky y a ti como te ha ido?- _pregunte , ella me levanto los hombros y me miro_

– Bella de verdad te quiere Edward – _dijo y yo la mire y sonreí._

– que te ha dicho, que has hablado con ella – _mejor que te lo diga ella , no tengo porque contarte – dijo ella levantándose y sacando su celular._

– buenas noches Edward , debo llamar a mi marido – _me dijo saliendo de mi despacho , no me dijo absolutamente nada de lo que habíamos acordado …_

* * *

**si meresco critikitaaaaa plisss Reviwwww ... aceptoo consejitossss hehehhehe las amoooooo pronto subire otro ... Atte **

**Angie D Lutz  
**


	11. hear you me now

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente MIa!espero que les guste es nuevo capiii ... los amooo**

**Atte : Angie D Lutz**

* * *

Capitulo 10 Hear you now

What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.- Hear you me now , Jimmy eat world!

2 Putas Semanas después del incidente del beso , resulta que la doctorcita esta de novia con Edward Cullen , y ya es oficial , ahhh como se me retuercen las tipas de tan solo verlos cada vez que estoy cerca se besan , se ven a los ojos y se acarician la cara , Alice me dice que no me amargue por eso , el no es el único en la tierra y que es un imbécil por elegirla a ella , la pancita de Alice está creciendo , ahora tiene 4 meses y dos semanas exactamente , se la ha pasado comiendo 5 o hasta 10 veces al día , según Ángela va a reventar en algún momento antes del parto del bebe , Kate y Charlotte saben de mi situación con Edward y me dicen que no me dé por vencida y que lo seduzca , Ángela me ha dicho que lo ve súper enamorado con Victoria que no la suelta nunca , ya no se qué pensar , todo iba tan bien hasta que vengo yo y la cago , tal vez este mejor sin mi ….

1 Coño Mes después de todo el amorío, aun siguen, la "Parejita Feliz", así los llamamos nosotras, Ángela no aguanta verlos en los pasillos besuqueándose dice que es falta a la moral y la integridad, hoy sabrá Alice el sexo del bebe y hoy yo me atreveré a mostrarle a Edward Cullen , quien es realmente Bella Swan , le tengo una sorpresa y espero que salga bien …

Pretendía salir con James, el chico del que les había hablado antes, es un buen partido y sé que a Edward lo puso celoso la última vez, si en verdad no me quería eso lo quería ver en su cara y si me quería pues vería cómo hacer para que terminara con la doctorcilla esa. Primero lo primero , necesito hablar con James , le contaría mi plan y que ganaría ,no creo que valla tan mal , hoy empezaría mi plan de cellos hacia Edward , me desperté con un buen aire , me bañe lo más rápido que pude mientras Alice se levantaba.

– hey , porque estas tan temprano despierta , apenas son las 8:00Am , tu nunca te despiertas a esta hora –_ me dijo ella y yo me eche a reír._

– no se hoy me siento con ganas de salir temprano de la habitación tu?- _le dije mirándola mientras me peinaba el cabello._

– seguiré durmiendo , si ves a Ángela le dices que iré con la doctora Clearwater a la 1:30Pm –_ dijo volviéndose a acostar en la cama._

– ok , adiós Alie- dije saliendo de la habitación para dirigirme a la cafetería en donde esperaba encontrarme con James , cuando llegue allí ¡Bingo!, el estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina , pegadas a la terraza de la parte trasera , fui primero a buscar mi comida , cogí del buffet una manzana , cereal y algo de zumo de naranja , no tenía mucha hambre esta mañana , así que agarre mis cosas y me senté en la mesa con James.

– Buenos días James – _dije sonriendo y devolvió al sonrisa._

– buenos días Bella , como haz dormido?-_ pregunto este y yo solo dije._

– Bien , como un Ángel – _yo he estado bien , pues dentro de lo que se puede._

– oh valla _– dije abriendo el zumo de naranja y revolviendo mi cereal._

– James quisiera pedirte un favor _– dije mirando el cereal , para luego sacar una cucharada ._

– dispara , de que se trata_ – dijo este y yo sonreí._

– es algo sin sentido , que quiero hacer , te acuerdas que hace 2 meses me molestabas con el Doctor Cullen?-_ pregunte y el asintió._

– pues me gusta , si me gusta pero no sé como decírselo sobre todo ahora que tiene novia _– dije bajando la mirada ._

– y en qué quieres que te ayude?_- pregunto este y yo me sonroje mientras revolvía el cereal ._

– a darle celos a Edward , aunque tenga "novia" _– dije entre comillas , como odiaba cada vez que los veía juntos , James solo lo pensó un rato y luego me contesto ._

– está bien te voy a ayudar , estás loca y sé que estas enamorada de él , sé que es una locura ponerlo celoso a cuestas mías_ – dijo él y yo asentí._

- estaremos juntos y luego misteriosamente terminaremos , vale?-_ dijo el sugiriéndome y yo asentí._

– hecho – _dije estirando la mano para que el me la tomara._

– hecho –_ dijo este y yo asentí ._

– James , desde mañana empezaremos , ya que hoy tengo que retirarme –_ dije levantándome de mi sitio y cogí la manzana que me llevaría para la terapia._

– esta mas que bien – respondió y Salí de la cafetería dirigiéndome a la biblioteca , quería leer un rato , Alice me había recomendado un libro llamado: conquístalo sin importar que tenga novia , para mí era una babosada pero ayudaba en algunos tips , entre a la biblioteca , busque el libro y me senté en la mesa , todo era silencioso , adoraba este lugar así que saque mi ipod , puse la canción – Keane , Spiraling , abrí el libro y empecé a leer "primera regla ante todo , a ti no te importa si él tiene novia , tu objetivo es conquistarlo", decía el libro " cuando estés con tu chico en frente tíratelo sin importar el lugar y el momento , si quiere que lo conquistes será conquistado y a tu manera"- me sugería este y yo seguí leyendo , de pronto me empezó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza , necesitaba una tylenol o aspirinas , me levante de mi sitio , pause el ipod y me dirigí al consultorio del Doctor Cullen , toque la puerta y él me la abrió.

– Doctor tiene una aspirina o tylenol , me duele muchísimo la cabeza –_ dije y él me hizo pasar sin decir nada , me senté en la camilla y el busco en uno de los estantes._

– tienes una cara de muertes Bella – _dijo él y yo me sorprendí porque la mayoría de las veces me llamaba Isabella o Swan , este se hecho a reír de mi expresión cuando fruncí el ceño._

– no te rías imbécil – _dije y el dejo de reírse._

– que carácter dios – _dijo él en susurros para que no lo oyera , se sentó al frente mío y me agarro el brazo para tomarme la presión , solo asintió viendo los numero ._

– tienes bien la presión , no hay nada que que preocuparse , simplemente es un doctorcillo de cabeza – _dijo y yo lo mire._

– eso fue lo que dije – _le refute y él me miro._

– tienes que descansar Bella – dijo sacando una pastilla blanca de un su envase para luego dejarla sobre la mesa e ir a servir un vaso de agua , luego volvió y me los paso , yo lo observe detenidamente como hacia su trabajo , me levante de la camilla para sentarme y el vino hasta donde estaba yo , me entrego la pastilla y el vaso de agua , yo hice lo que me ordeno y me los tome , el dejo el vaso en su escritorio y volvió donde estaba yo , me agarro la cara y me toco la frente , para ver si tenía fiebre , yo amaba que hiciera eso aunque solo estuviese comprobando como me sentía , porque era su deber chequearme , levante la vista hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con esos verde esmeralda que tanto me encantaban.

– Bella , no sé qué me pasa – _me susurro y yo lo segui mirando ._

– yo tampoco se que me pasa Edward – _dije y el frunció el ceño _, se fue acercando hasta que nos besamos , yo le respondí al instante , el sabor me mareo , fue exquisito y suave , y con un poco de confusión , seguimos besándonos , su contacto se volvió más pasional , dirigí mis manos a su cuello y luego a su cabello , quería tocar esos mechones cobrizos , el me atrajo mas a él , nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

– Wao eso fue …-_ Edward no pudo terminar la frase._

– Romántico –_ dije yo sonriendo ._

– Bella , a quien engaño te extraño –_ dijo él y me abrazo._

– Edward también te extraño y mas por la estupidez que dije aquella noche – _dije disculpándome por mi error._

– pensé que había alguien más y que no me querías – _dijo este y yo negué._

– yo te quiero a ti Edward , te he querido y te voy a querer –_ dije abrazándolo._

– Isabella , tu y yo , nosotros –_ dijo sin poder poner las ideas en orden._

– que sucede Edward?-_ pregunte tratando de entenderle._

– Bella , tu sabes que estoy saliendo con Vicky –_ dijo el refiriéndose a su novia y eso para mi fue peor que un baldaso de agua helada sobre mi ._

– eso ya lo y quisiera que no fuese así – _dije segura de mis palabras y el frunció el ceño ._

– la quiero , pero no la amo – _dijo él y caí en cuenta en algo ¿el me amaba? Eso era lo que estaba diciendo._

– ¿y a quien amas Edward?- _le pregunte , y el frunció el ceño._

– Te amo a ti Bella Swan, a pesar de tu rechazo – _dijo el besándome de nuevo._

–yo también a ti Edward – _dije , abrazándolo nuevamente , me gustaba estar entre sus fuertes brazos._

– enserió?-_ pregunte , aun no me lo podía creer._

– si porque?-_ pregunto él , y yo me sobresalté ._

– pero tu habías dich… - _no me dejo terminar porque me callo con un beso_, quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos , eran suaves y su sabor era esquicito , dulce y empalagante pero esquicito , acelere un poco y el fue bajando de mis labios , paso a mi cuello en donde pude sentir su halito caliente y apetecible , tanto que excitaba .

– Edward – _dije excitada._

– mmmhh –_ murmuro y yo quería seguir._

– puede venir alguien tenemos que parar!- _dije tratando de que se alejara porque podía venir alguien , victoria._

– no , yo le eche tranca a la puerta no te preocupes- _respondio mientras me volvia a besar ._

– ok - _gemí , me asuste por el sonido de mi voz _, el hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera , quería más de él , así que me tire en la camilla y él me siguió besando encima mío , quería más de él , fuimos subiendo mas y mas la temperatura , el me levanto el suéter y yo le desabroche los botones de la camisa , quería tocar su cuerpo , no quería despegarme de él , le quite la camisa y vi su musculoso pecho desnudo .

– quiero tenerte siempre cerca Bella – _me susurro en el oído y su caliente halito choco contra mi cuello_ , eso me éxito mucho mas , el fue hasta el broche de mi bracier y me lo desabrocho .

– así es mucho mejor –_ dijo el gimiendo ._

– te quiero Edward – _dije y él me sonrió , vi su mirada llena de deseo y lujuria , se acerco a mi boca y me beso , fue muy pasional su beso , yo me sentía muy mojada y lista para el ._

– quiero tenerte más cerca – _dijo él y yo me acerque más a él , dirigí mis manos a los pantalones y nos decidimos de estos._

– estorbaba un poco no?- _pregunte y asintió _, seguí besándome para luego quitarme el ,el pantalón , el me quito los panties y yo su bóxer , ambos quedamos desnudos , mire a su miembro y me sorprendí lo que vi.

- oh dios si que estas bien dotado Edward – _dije riéndome._

- No te detengas – _le implore y el asintió , empezó a succionar mis pezones uno a uno mientras el daba masaje al otro , fue bajando hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre._

– para!- _dije y me levantar de la Camilla_ , quería darle placer a él , me levante al lado de él y baje mi cuerpo hasta que mi cara estuviese a la la misma distancia de su miembro erecto , lo tome entre mis manos y me lo puse en la boca , empecé a chuparlo , quería tragármelo entero.

– oh Bella , bella eres excelente amor – _dijo el agarrándome con suavidad la cabeza y acariciándomela , yo seguí con mi trabajo , tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo recorrí en toda su extensión._

– oh dios bells , que delicia amor – _dijo este gimió y yo me reí ._

– te gusta amor?- p_regunte y el solo siguió gimiendo _, no quise que se viniera aun así que me detuve , me levante , el me miro.

– que haces?- _pregunto él y yo mire por todos lados._

– donde están los condones?- _pregunte y él me sonrió._

– están en aquella gaveta –_ dijo señalando una gaveta al fondo , cerca de la puerta , yo corri hasta esta y abrí la puertita , cogí la cajeta de Trojans y saque uno , me acerque a él para ponérselo._

– a ver cariño , voy a ponértelo –_ dije y él se dejo._

– ahora sí que vamos a gozar preciosa – _dijo este y yo me senté a ahorcadas de el ._

– quiero sentirte dentro mío Edward – _gemi y él me miro , tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en mi._

– quiero que grites mi nombre – _dijo el gimiendo dentro mío , yo estaba feliz en este momento , me sentía llena con el dentro mio._

– hummm-_ gemí y el acelero el ritmo de las embestidas._

– oh , Edward , oh dios , Edward –_ gemí y el sonrió ._

– oh bells , lo haces bien amor , te amo preciosa – _me dijo este y yo solo respondí._

– te amo Edward , te deseo como no tienes idea – _dije y el seguí , el ambiente se sentía más caliente , fue subiendo de tono , el calor en el ambiente fue detonándose mas y mas._

– te –_ embestida _– amo-_ embestida _, embistió nuevamente y yo gemía , el me estaba llevando al cielo , ese cielo que quería llegar y que no me importaba que fuese a pasar después , victoria o alguien más , o que pensaran de nosotros , solo quería estar con él . Después de unas embestidas mas , juntos llegamos al climax y fue lo máximo .

– oh dios que tarde la nuestra –_ dijo Edward y yo sonreí ._

– muy movida no?- _pregunte sarcásticamente _.

– eres preciosa bella –_ dijo el acariciándome la cara ._

– tu eres guapo Edward , mi Edward –_ dije aclarándole que era mío y solo de mi propiedad._

– Bueno señorita deberíamos vestirnos – _dijo y yo me levante ,para ponerme mi ropa que estaba toda en el piso , al poco tiempo ambos quedamos vestidos y arreglándonos algunos detalles , yo me le acerque de repente y lo comencé a besar con pasión , nos separamos por un momento por al falta de aire._

– siento lo que paso hace 1 mes – _dijo el disculpándose , yo sabía muy bien a qué se refería , y solo asentí._

– me sentía destrozado cuando me rechazaste y por eso he estado tratando muy mal este mes , pero quiero saber porque lo hicisteis , si yo te gusto , me lo acabas de demostrar – _dijo el reclamando aquello que no tenia palabras para explicar en ese momento , solo quería salir de ahí y dejarlo solo , acostarme en mi cama y desaparecer en la música._

– te amo bella – _me dijo y yo lo bese , me sentí vulnerable en ese momento que solo pude besarlo._

– yo también Edward , estoo … debo irme – _dije apurada para poder salir de ahí , _necesitaba salir inmediatamente de ahí , abrí la puerta del despacho y Salí de aquella oficina para quedarme en el recibidor de su consultorio , pensé dos veces si irme así o dejarle una nota o algo , quería verlo de nuevo , quería estar con el , pero en el momento que empezó a interrogarme porque lo había rechazado me sentí la pero persona , no quería contarle mi historia , no aun , no me sentía preparada para hacerlo ,a si que opte por dejarle una nota….

Edward…

_Sé que no es la forma de decirlo pero no sé que me ocurrió, me asuste, espero que me entiendas y me perdones pro mi acción, no olvides que te Amo Edward …_

_PD: quiero que nos veamos hoy en la terraza de la cafetería a las 12:00 pm, te estaré esperando…_

_Siempre tuya , Bella …_

Termine de escribir aquella nota para luego pasársela por debajo de la puerta , quise decírselo en la cara pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo ya que empezaría nuevamente con su cuestionario de el porque de mis cosas, era mejor así , estábamos juntos pero no lo estábamos , el aun estaba con Victoria y yo era la chiquilla de la cual él se enamoro , me fui directo a mi habitación , cuando llegue ahí estaba Alice tirada en la cama escuchando música de mi ipod – Bella porque la vida es así?- me pregunto ella cuando cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación.

– no sé de que hablas Alie- d_ije tratando de comprender a que se refería , ella empezó a llorar y yo me acerque a su cama , le sobe la espalda y me senté a su lado_ .

– hoy recibi una llamada de Marc , el padre de mi hijo y mi ex novio – m_e dijo y yo me sorprendí , de ese no sabía absolutamente nada solo que no quería estar con Alice y le había pedido que lo abortara al igual que la madre de ella._

– diciéndome que quiere estar conmigo , que me ama y blah blah blah – _dijo ella histeria levantándose de la cama y sobándose el vientre._

– Alie , no tienes que ponerte asi , sabes que cada sensación ya sea de gozo o tristeza le afecta al bebe – _dije y ella empezó a llorar ._

– lo sé pero es que no entiendo cómo me dice que me ama si cuando estábamos juntos apenas me decía alguna palabra , siempre era Sexo , sexo sexo , solamente , ese era nuestro único lenguaje – _dijo ella y yo la abrasé y le sobe la cabeza._

– Alie , tranquila no te preocupes , quieres que te traiga un té , le puedo decir a Ángela que te traiga uno , ahora debes recostarte , relájate y si quieres puedes seguir escuchando música en mi ipod , es más te elegiré una que siempre me pone feliz , se llama :se acabaron las lagrimas – huecco y hanna –_ dije y ella solo sonrió_ , busque la canción hasta que di con ella y ella se puso los audífonos , me levante de su cama para ponerme la pijama y preparar la ropa que usaría para mi encuentro a las 12 de la noche con Edward.

– Bella , donde estabas , te estuve buscando hoy en la tarde –_ pregunto Alice frunciendo el ceño._

– si , lo siento estaba en el consultorio del doctor Cullen – _dije sonriendo._

– porque te sonríes que sucedió , te dijo algo?- _pregunto ella y me vinieron un montón de imágenes acerca de lo que paso esta tarde con Edward en su consultorio._

– me dolía la cabeza así que él me reviso , y hablamos …- _deje la frase sin terminar._

– bella porque te estás sonriendo?- _me pregunto ella y yo la mire a los ojos._

– yo …- _no termine la frase me daba vergüenza decirle a mi mejor amiga que me habia acostado con el Doctor y que no solamente me había quitado el dolor de cabeza sino que también me había hecho un trabajito._

– te lo besasteis?-_ pregunto ella y yo baje la mirada , y asentí ._

– enserio , oh muy God – _dijo ella alzando la voz y yo le tape la boca con las manos ._

– cállate duende , no quiero que mas nadie se entere – _dije y ella asintió , le quite las manos de la boca y ella hablo nuevamente._

– solo se besaron?- _pregunto ella y yo me volví a sonrojar pude sentir mis mejillas rojas de la vergüenza._

– pues…- oh dios mío eres una sucia , que shusha hicisteis – _pregunto gritando alegremente._

– que hicieron?-_ volvió a preguntar._

- Que le hicisteis al pobre Edward?-_ pregunto de nuevo y yo me carcajee_

– pobre Edward , estas muy equivocada , el no es pobre ok?- _dije sarcásticamente._

– que hicisteis cuéntamelo todo – _dijo ella alardeando y yo escondí mi cabeza en una de mis almohadas._

– si te lo digo dejas de alardear como pájara loca?- _pregunte y ella asintió ._

– mueve , suéltalo de una vez mujer –_ me alentó y yo me sonreí._

– ok si lo hicimos , fue la experiencia más linda que he tenido en toda mi vida , Edward no se compara con Phil , el es mágico , me siento amada con él y me siento una mujer – _dije sonriendo._

– oh mi dios , en donde paso eso?- _pregunto ella y yo me encogí de hombros._

– pues en la camilla de su consultorio – _dije descaradamente._

– oh por dios , que sucios son , parece que hubieran filmado una peli porno – _dijo ella y yo sonreí , Alice tenia una mente muy retorcida ._

– y que tal?- _pregunto ella y yo sonreí nuevamente._

– lo amo Alice – _dije repitiendo lo que tantas veces le había dicho a Edward._

- Si se lo dije , y el también siente lo mismo que yo y luego la cague – d_ije acordándome de mi escape del consultorio , yo sabía muy bien que no me quería ir pero necesitaba distraerme._

– como la cagastes?- _pregunto Alice y yo la mire ._

– me angustie y necesitaba tomar aire , no soy capaz aun de contarle a Edward el porqué lo rechacé y porque no puedo estar con el así que me asuste porque él me interrogo acerca de mi rechazo hacia él , hicimos el amor y luego me fui , es descaro pero tenía que hacerlo , le deje una carta así que espero que nos veamos esta noche – _escupí todo lo que tenia y ella se quedo en silencio pensando que decir._

– esta noche lo veré en la terraza de la cafetería – _dije y ella me miro frunciendo el ceño ._

– ok pero como sabes que ira?-_pregunto esta y yo me sonreí ._

– no lo sé , solo sé que será así ….

* * *

olis gracias por leermee , estare subiendo mas capissssss prontoooo ... si me merezco un reviwwww aprienta el botoncitoooo y dejameloooo ... =D LOs quierooo besitosss

Att: Angie d Lutz


	12. Calling All Angels

**olisss olaaasss ... cmo les vaa bnooo a mi superrr ... =d viendo One tree Hill aquii ... LA historia es mia , Los personajes son de Stephanie (diosa)Meyer ... yo solo juego con ellos =D **

**Atte: Angie de Lutzzz**

**Graciass a todas mis lectorasss  
**

* * *

Capitulo 11 Calling All Angels

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup- Train, Calling all Angels

Edward Pov

_Edward_

_Sé que esta no es la forma de decírtelo pero no sé que me ocurrió, me asuste, espero que me entiendas y que me perdones, no olvides que te amo Edward._

_PD: quiero que nos veamos hoy en la terraza de la cafetería a las 12:00 Pm, te estaré esperando._

_Siempre tuya, Bella…_

Bella me había dejado una carta, pero no entendía su reacción antes de que saliera como un rayo de mi consultorio, habíamos hecho el amor y fue fantástico, jamás lo había hecho con ella, y para ser la primera vez fue genial – Edward?, estas ahí amor?- _pregunto Vicky tocando la puerta de mi despacho ._

– si , dame unos segundos y saldré – _dije arreglando un poco el desorden de mi despacho para poder abrirle la puerta_ , cuando había terminado de ordenar me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí , ahí estaba una de mis mejores amigas desde la universidad , Vicky estaba parada en todo el marco de la puerta.

– que estuvisteis haciendo toda la tarde?- _pregunto ella y yo le mostré la carta , le agarre del brazo para que entrara a mi despacho y pudiésemos tener un poco de privacidad._

– léela , tal vez entiendas que estuve haciendo – _dije y ella sonrió agarrando la carta , no demoro mucho en leerla y entonces sonrió._

– no me digas que tuvisteis sexo aquí?-_ pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara ._

– pues ahí no , pero acá si – _dije sentándome en la camilla que había sido nuestro sitio del deseo._

– son unos asquerosos , deberían filmar una peli porno como yo lo hice con Jared cuando estábamos en la universidad –_ respondió ella carcajeándose._

– no voy a filmar un sex type con Bella , y otra cosa me podrías ayudar con ella?- _pregunte rogando que me ayudara una vez más , debería comprarle una casa a esta mujer de tanto que me estaba ayudando con Bella._

– dime para que soy buena y te ayudare –_ solicito ella sentándose en mi silla detrás de mi escritorio ._

– mira no sé nada sobre la historia de Bella , ni nada de lo que ella le ha pasado , antes era su psicólogo pero solo hablábamos de cosas que nos gustaban o afecciones , jamás hablamos de su pasado , necesito que le ayudes a abrirse contigo y que te cuente su historia – _dije exigiendo que me hiciera el favor._

– no puedo.. ella es mi paciente y creo que tú mismo debes preguntarle que le sucede , no me voy a meter entre ustedes , ella sabe que nosotros somos "novios" y créeme te puedo asegurar que esa noticia la ha dejado mal , no voy a seguir –_ grito molesta y yo solo le calle la boca con las manos._

– Vicky , no te he pedido que me cuentes absolutamente todo pero , quiero saber qué es lo que le sucede , cuáles son sus temores y porque , quiero saber su historia –_ dije con voz de perro arrepentido._

– solo te diré una cosa Ed , ella es muy especial , así que no te voy a decir más , solo debes confiar , se paciente hombre _– dijo ella regañandome como si fuese mi madre y yo baje la cabeza._

– hay otra cosa que te quería preguntar- dije susurrando asustado que me volviese a gritar.

– que mas?- _pregunto ella relajada, sonreí por su pregunta._

– Bella me dijo que me ama y luego yo le empecé a preguntar porque me había rechazado hace 2 meses , de la nada se empezó a poner nerviosa , se paro y se fue –_ dije tratando de sonar relajado la verdad es que estaba estresado por que no sabía qué era lo que tenia y si era yo el causante de esto._

– tal vez la incomodasteis , me he dado cuenta que a Bella no le agrada que la acorrales con preguntas , hey edd no seas neurótico , déjaselo a las mujeres está bien?, es más me voy tengo cita con Alice en su habitación ya que me ha dicho que hoy no se sentía muy bien para venir , esa chica me cae estupendo , tiene una energía impresionante , bueno me marcho capullo , adiós –_ dijo levantándose de la silla de mi escritorio y saliendo por la puerta ._

El resto de la tarde quería despejar la mente para luego en la noche ver a Bella, así que pensé que una visita a mis padres no me haría mal, tome mi volvo y puse uno de los CDs que Rosalie me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, sabía que era una cantante medio gay pero me gustaba la canción: **Tyler Hilton-When it comes (link en mi perfil)**me recordaba mucho los veranos que pasaba en la casa de la playa con mi hermana y mis primos , Rose tiene 24 años y está casada con un jugador de la NBA , Emmet Mcarty , ellos se conocieron en la cena que ofició mi madre a la beneficencia del centro que dirige mi padre actualmente . , conduje a una velocidad moderada, no como lo hacía siempre (180 Km/H), quería relajarme. Cuando llegue me percate que mi padre había llegado a casa , estaba dos horas antes de su llegada como acostumbraba siempre.

– ola mama- _dije bajándome del carro , ella estaba en el jardín regando sus flores , mi madre era decoradora de interiores y además le gustaba la jardinería._

– ola querido como ha ido hoy el trabajo?-_ pregunto ella y yo sonreí , acordándome de la movida tarde que había pasado con Bella , no sería bueno para la salud de mi madre revelarle más de lo debido._

– muy bien mama , papa esta?-_ pregunte en el umbral de la casa._

– si hijo , que a sucedido en el trabajo que andas así?- _me interrogo mi madre , ella sabía cuando estaba feliz y cuando no , digo es madre y sabe muy bien lo que les pasa a cada uno de sus hijos ._

– que mama? , Estoy bien ok –_ respondí abriendo la puerta de la casa de mis padres ._

– si y esperas que me trague eso , ven acá Edward Anthony Cullen Scar, no te creo ni lo que rezas , que sucedió?- _dijo ella con voz exigente ._

– mama no ha pasado nada – _dije sonriendo , no me aguantaba la felicidad que tenia por dentro "rayos"._

- es por una chica hijo?- _pregunto acercándose a mí y yo entre a la casa , me sonreí y le bese la frente ._

– lo sabia te conozco demasiado bien para decir que no te parí –_ dijo mi madre restregándome mi derrota ante sus instintos ._

– y papa?-_ pregunte y ella me sonrió, quería cambiarle el tema ._

– en su despacho –_ dijo y yo me dirigí por el pasillo._

– no creas que eso te salvara de decirme quien es y cómo es posible que te tenga así , no te salvaras Edward – d_ijo mi madre riéndose y yo me carcajee , hace mucho que no la veía así _, tal vez deba ser porque con la ultima chica que Salí fue en la secundaria y no quisiera recordar como termino todo , Tanya para mi fue lo peor que me a pasado , pero eso es otra historia , fui al despacho de mi papa solo toque una vez y una voz del otro lado de la puerta me ordeno pasar , abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi padre .

– ola papá – _dije sonriendo y él me indico para que entrara a su despacho y cerré la puerta._

– ola Edward , que tal tu día?- _pregunto mientras me sentaba frente su escritorio._

– me ha ido de maravilla papá- _respondí feliz y el frunció el ceño queriendo saber que me ponía asi._

- valla , y cuéntame qué es?- _pregunto él y yo volví a sonreír._

– es el trabajo ,sabes que amo mi trabajo , es solamente eso – _dije hablando en general , mi trabajo también abarcaba la parte en donde estaba Bella._

– si y yo soy el rey de roma mira – _dijo burlándose de mi ._

– como que tu y mama se pusieron de acuerdo en preguntarme lo mismo?- _pregunte y el frunció el ceño._

– valla , ella también te ha interrogado sobre esto?-_ pregunto y yo asentí con una sonrisa_

– tu qué crees? –_ dije sarcásticamente y mi padre se hecho a reír ._

– hijo , es que no es normal que vengas a casa tan alegre la mayoría de las veces no hablas del trabajo –_ dijo él y yo lo mire._

– papa , no sucede nada! – _dije explicándole las cosas no le iba a contar sobre mi tarde y menos a él , ya hace mucho que habíamos tenido esa charla padre– hijo , que odiaba tanto , sobre todo cuando no fue él , el que me perseguía con los condones para cargarlos en la cartera , sino mi madre y algunas veces Rose _

– es por una chica?-_ preguntó el y yo lo mire._

– no me digas que te pusisteis a planear estas preguntas con mama – _dije sonriendo y él me saco de mis pensamientos con otra pregunta._

- hijo quién es?-_ pregunto él y yo lo mire ._

– se llama Bella, bueno Isabella _– dije sonriendo._

– Bella qué?-_ pregunto él y yo le susurre._

- Swan- ok y qué edad tiene?-_ seguía interrogándome , nunca me gustaba hablar sobre mi vida intima con mis padres pero debía hacerlo ._

– pues 19 años –_ respondí , pronto Bella cumpliría sus 20 años , específicamente en septiembre me acordaba porque me lo había revelado en una de nuestras sesiones._

– es menor que tu humm – r_espondió mi padre sonriendo._

- papa , no es Tanya , ella es diferente-_dije gruñendo , ellas eran totalmente diferentes y eran otras circunstancias._

– te gustan las menores igual que a mi tu madre tiene 3 años de diferencia conmigo – _dijo el riendo y yo sonreí, era cierto mis padres se casaron jóvenes a decir verdad cuando estaban en el instituto a escondidas de mis abuelos , mi abuelo Evans no le gustaba que mi padre estuviese con mi madre y ellos decidieron casarse en secreto , mi abuelo hecho a mi padre de casa y al año siguiente se enteraron de que mi madre tendría Rose._

- y es doctora?- _pregunto mi padre haciendo que volviera a la realidad._

– nop- _dije bajando la cabeza y mi padre volvió a fruncir el ceño._

– oh y de donde es entonces?- _pregunto nuevamente._

– está en el WRC internada –_ dije mas para mi mismo que para él , no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de el hacia aquella noticia que le había dado._

– valla , esto no me lo esperaba pero os vi juntos a ti y a Vicky , y sé que ella está casada pero?-_ pregunto el mirándome ._

– papa , Vicky y yo no hemos tenido nada , yo la llame para que me hiciera el favor de darle celos a Bella , ella me había rechazado antes pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que me quiere en realidad – _dije y el todavía no sacaba su cara de "no te entiendo"._

-ok pero esta chica, Bella , porque está internada en el WRC?- _pregunto él _, yo no sabía cómo decirle que sus padres pensaba que estaba loca y que me había enamorado de una muchacha que se producía cortes por la tristeza que llevaba encima y que su mejor amiga era su compañera de cuarto y estaba embarazada.

– pues no lo sé con exactitud papa , pero creo que me he enamorado –_ dije sonriendo y él me miro más atento que hace unos momentos ._

– hijo , sabes muy bien que te apoyo en todo pero ella sabe esto?_- pregunto refiriéndose a mis sentimientos por Bells._

- si papa , nosotros nos amamos –_ dije sonriendo , acordándome de sus palabras cuando hacíamos el amor._

– vaya , se nota que esto va enserio , hijo sabes que te amo y que te apoyo en todo y esta no será la excepción_ – me dijo mi madre tras de mí , me sorprendí de verla , no había escuchado cuando entro al despacho, esperaba que no supiese lo de Vicky o sino yo estaba muerto , mi madre queria muchismo a Victoria ._

– hijo , cuando puedas tráela para conocerla _– dijo mi padre alentándome._

– queremos lo mejor para ti Edward , y si esta chica te hace feliz , somos felices también_ – dijo mi madre._

– gracias _– susurre._

- bueno la cena ya esta lista , vamos a comer – _dijo mi madre ._

Esme Scar de Cullen era una mujer ama de casa , conoció a mi padre en el instituto como ya les había dicho , se caso con el actualmente Doctor Carlisle Cullen Mason , según ellos se enamoraron a primera vista , desde esa época han estado juntos , solo pudieron tener dos hijos ya que a mi madre le diagnosticaron que no era recomendable que tuviese más hijos porque podía ser riesgoso para su salud , si fuese por ella y mi padre tendrían mas . Nos sentamos a la mesa, mamá había hecho Raviolis con con carne en salda roja, algo que amaba cuando ella lo preparaba .

– hijo que tal la cena?- pregunto mi madre cuando comí el primer ravioli- esta esplendida mamá , como siempre – _dije pinchando otro ravioli._

– y cuéntanos Edward , como es Bella?_- pregunto mi padre y yo me sonroje un poco ._

– pues ella es hermosa papa , tiene el cabello color caoba , piel blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos de un color Caoba cautivante, es hermosísima , no es muy gordita , no tampoco demasiado delgada , es perfecta- _dije pinchando otro ravioli._

– veo que fue flechazo al instante hijo , como me paso con tu madre – _dijo mi padre sonriendo._

– así es papa , estoy hasta las manos con ella – _respondí comiéndome dos raviolis esta vez._

- y ella contigo?- _pregunto mi papa y yo asentí , al poco tiempo había acabado de cenar._

- pues Bells es muy especial , muy diferente a todas las muchachas , ella me ama a su manera – _dije explicándoles para que me entendiera si alguna vez la traía seria especial._

– y cuál es esa manera?-_ pregunto mi madre._

– una que solo Bella sabe y me gusta ,bueno padres les molesta que me retire, es que tengo un asunto que arreglar con Bella?-_ pregunte antes de retirarme de la mesa , a mi madre nunca le gusto que nos retiráramos de la mesa sin ningún motivo antes que todo el mundo._

– nunca debes hacer esperar a una chica y menos una como Bella –_ dijo mi madre._

– es de muy mala educación mamá-_ dije y mi padre se empezó a reír._

– vale , veo que nuestro retoño se ha educado bien – _dijo mi padre aun riéndose._

– no olvides que el internado también ayudo un poco – _dije yo sonriendo y recalcando un pasado que no quería volver a revivir , me habían enviado a Francia desde los 8 años , aprendí muchísimo , Salí a los 15 años y comencé a estudiar en el instituto , mis peores años los pase en ese internado para señoritos._

- bueno hijo , no te quitamos más tiempo , ve- _me dijo mi madre y cuando estaba en la puerta escuche una voz._

- hijo, Edward!- _me grito desde el comedor._

– que ocurre mama?-_ pregunte ._

– se te olvida algo cielo – d_ijo ella y yo negué , no se me olvidaba nada ._

– oh , si no puedes ir con las manos vacías Edward , es de mala educación – _dijo entregándome una rosa roja que había sacado del florero , parecía recién sacada de su jardín._

– gracias mama , adiós mamá , papá- _dije despidiéndome nuevamente de ellos_ .

Me subí a mi coche y maneje lo más rápido que pude , respetando las señales de tránsito , pero no quería llegar tarde eran las 11:40 , me había demorado bastante en casa de mis padres , quería llegar antes para poder verla llegar , de un momento a otro me vino la imagen de Bella si se enterara de que le había mentido con el asunto de Victoria , todos en el WRC pensaban que nosotros estábamos saliendo , algunos hasta decían que ya estábamos comprometidos , que pasaría si se enteraran de que ella estaba embarazada?, quería parar todo este lio pero ya encentraría una forma ; llegue hasta la terraza de la cafetería y me puse a contemplar la noche , las estrellas estaban en todo su esplendor.

– Edward?- _dijo una voz atrás mío y yo me gire , ahí estaba mi Ángel , mi princesa._

- ola Bells- _dije sonriéndole para luego acercarme a ella , quería abrazarla así que lo hice._

– esto es para ti preciosa –_ dije extendiendo el botón de rosa que me había dado mi madre para ella ._

– oh , es precioso Edward , gracias –_ dijo ella oliendo el botón aun no abierto._

– no hay de que amor , mi madre me dijo que no estaría mal traerte un presente y más si tu eres mi chica –_ dije acariciándole la mejilla ._

– tu madre?-_ pregunto en susurros angustiada._

– si amor , mis padres saben de lo nuestro , esta noche estaba en su casa y pues les conté sobre nosotros , estoy tan feliz preciosa- d_ije sonriendo _, la quería besar así que me acerque más a ella y nos abrazamos , luego comencé a besarle el cuello , hasta llegar despacio hasta su boca , era deliciosa , jamás me cansaría de ese sabor , lastimosamente nos separamos por la falta de aire.

– si quieres un día de estos podemos ir a visitar a mis padres cariño – _pregunte y ella se tenso._

– solo si tu quieres amor – _dije , acordándome de lo que me había comentado Vicky esta tarde._

– me encantaría Edward- _dijo sonriendo contestando a mi pregunta y yo le sonreí , volví a besarla nuevamente , quería que ella fuese más que una amiga para mi , quería que fuese mi novia , mi mujer , la madre de mis hijos , quería saber todo sobre ella , pero como había dicho Vicky , tenía que ir despacio._

– princesa te amo –_ le dije mirándola a los ojos ._

– yo a ti Edward –_ me dijo sonriendo y acariciándome el cabello , esto parecía un cuento de hadas , no quería que se terminara jamás._

– mira las estrellas que hermosas – _dije sonriendo y contemplando el cielo , ella subió la mirada y también contemplo las estrellas._

– las estrellas te revelan cuanto te quiero , eso quiere decir que es incontable mi amor por ti , es infinito Isabella- _dije abrazándola y ella empezó a sollozar contra mi pecho ._

– amor que sucede?- _pregunte angustiado , jamás la había visto llorando frente mío ._

– no es nada Edward , es solamente que estoy tan feliz – d_ijo limpiándose las lagrimas y abrazándome._

– Bella , prométeme que de ahora en adelante me contaras todo lo que te pasa amor , necesito saber que pasa por esa cabecita tuya – d_ije susurrándole y abrazándola mas contra mi cuerpo._

– amor qué hora es?- _pregunto ella y yo mire mi reloj._

– las 2 :15 Am amor –_ respondí y la abrace nuevamente._

– creo que deberíamos irnos a acostar , tú tienes trabajo mañana y a mí me toca cita con la doctora Adams- d_ecía refiriéndose a Vicky._

– ok amor , vamos te acompaño hasta tu habitación , de camino a su habitación todo estaba en silencio y caminábamos abrazados solamente , me provocaba llevarla a mi apartamento y dormirme a su lado , caminamos un rato mas por aquel pasillo hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su habitación , ella me miro y yo también a ella.

– y bien?-_ pregunte cruzando los brazos en mi pecho ._

– y bien?-_ pregunto ella sonriendo colocandose las manos en los bolsillos ._

– Bella , buenas noches – d_ije tratando de acortar distancia entre nosotros , acercándome a ella para besarla , fue un beso dulce en los labios , aquellos labios que amaba y ella me respondió al instante el beso._

– te amo –_ dije susurrándole y ella sonrió._

– y yo a ti Edward – m_e dijo con cariño _, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y me volvió a besar , yo había cerrado mis ojos cuando me percate de que ella se había desaparecido en la oscuridad de su habitación y luego cerró la puerta . maneje hasta mi departamento , el cual estaba cerca del centro y me metí a este rápido , tenia sueño y quería encontrarme nuevamente con Bella , ella estaba siempre presente en mis sueños …

* * *

Olis espero que les haya gustado este nuevoo capiiii ... se me estan acabando las vksss bnoooo ... actualizare prontoooo=d **Si te ha gustado mi historia dejame un coment o REviwww**

Atte: Angie D Lutz


	13. When the stars go Blue

**La historia es mia , los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie(diosa)Meyer ... Espero que les guste este nuevo capituloo ...=d **

**Enjoy ... att: Angie d Lutz  
**

* * *

Capitulo 12 When the stars Go Blue...

_"My heart was taken by you, broken by you, and now it is in pieces because of you."_

Go on and close the curtains  
All we need is candlelight- cante a todo pulmón, mientras Alice bailaba al ritmo de la canción, era una de mis canciones favoritas, la bailaba cuando mi padre vivía…

You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight- _decía Alice , no sabía cómo conocía esa canción pero cantaba súper bien ._

hoy era una mañana muy linda , el sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor , estaba feliz , muy feliz , la noche de ayer había sido mi cita , bueno a decir verdad hoy a las 2:00 Am , Edward era maravilloso , amaba su boca , su sonrisa torcida , su pelo , rayos todo … pero a la vez me daba miedo amarlo , porque sabía que él estaba con Victoria y ella era muy mejor que yo en cuanto a relaciones respecta , ella no era insegura y yo lo era en todo su expresión , sobre todo porque la mayor causa de mis inseguridades lo fue Phil , no quería que Edward sufriera porque yo llevaba ese peso de mi pasado , hoy decidí que sería el secreto que me llevaría a la tumba , jamás le contaría que fue lo que realmente me ocurrió …

We know I'm going away  
How I wish...wish it weren't so- s_eguí cantando, olvidándome de muchas cosas que me habían pasado hace ya tiempo atrás …_

Take this wine & drink with me  
let's delay our misery- c_antaba Alice y brincaba por toda la habitación hacienda señas de que tomaba y me señalaba …_.

Seguimos bailando y cantando esa canción, como he dicho antes hoy me había levantado de buenas pulgas .

– buena mañana no?-_ dijo Alice sonriendo._

– si muy movida , ahh Alie , estoy tan feliz!- _dije exclamando , la felicidad no me cabía en el pecho , estaba Enamoradísima y del hombre más hermoso que había sobrela faz de la tierra._

- ahora si me vas a contar qué tal te fue en tu cita con Edward- _dijo ella bajándole el volumen al reproductor de música._

– no creas que se me ha olvidado la hora a la que llegaste!-_ dijo regañándome ya que la había despertado cuando azote la puerta._

– lo siento , se que te desperté con el tremendo portazo que pegue , se me paso la hora –_ dije admitiendo mi error _, pero a la vez riéndome de lo que había sucedido antes de todo eso , la noche mágica que había pasado junto con mi príncipe azul.

– si , si está bien Don't Worry , pero que paso esta mañana cuando se vieron?-_ pregunto ella sentándose en la cama y acariciándose al pancita ya de 5 meses._

– pues somos novios?- _respondí , aun no sabía qué era lo que quería que fuésemos Edward , a veces era muy confuso._

– son o no?-_ pregunto seria esta vez y yo me sonroje._

– Alice , quiero ir lento , no quiero apresurarme a nada – _dije sonriendo , y ella alzo una ceja como respuesta._

- Bella , se por lo que pasasteis pero no crees que si tal vez le cuentas a Edward lo que te ha sucedido tal vez , pues sean novios?- _pregunto ella mientras recogía una de mis prendas del suelo._

– no quiero que me rechacé , es por eso que no pienso contarle sobre de mi pasado , no quiero que sufra lo que yo he sufrido _–dije bajando la cabeza _, no quería recordar mi vida antes de entrar aquí , Edward me había ayudado bastante a superarlo y con las constantes locuras que hacia Alice mis días brillaban y no eran iguales , eran especiales .

– Bella solo piénsalo , bueno ya tengo hambre Señorita Swan , vamos?-_ pregunto levantándose de la cama y me extendió la mano para que se la tomara ._

– Alie , el quiere que conozca a sus padres –_ le dije sollozando , ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo , empecé a llorar en su hombro ._

– ya veo que la cosa va enserio –_ dijo Alice riéndose._

– no te rías , es difícil para mí , no sé cómo les caeré Alie- _dije limpiándome las lagrimas._

– y dime Bella tu quieres ir en serio con Edward?-_ pregunto ella y yo asentí , era obvio que quería algo serio con él , tanto así que quería que despachara a Victoria ._

– si aunque tengo una duda , Victoria , salen aun y no sé qué va a pasar- d_ije acordandome de ese detallito ._

– cierto ellos estaban saliendo , tendrás que hablarlo con Edward entonces , si quieres algo serio tiene que ser de parte de los dos , después de la comida puedes ir a hablar con Edward ya que hoy no te toca terapia con la doctora _– dijo acariciándome el cabello_ , Alice siempre me consolaba cuando estaba decaída , era mi mejor amiga y le quería bastante , a veces me preocupaba por la salud de la bebe , se me había olvidado contarles que ser una niña , hermosa como su madre , Alice se había enterado hace unos días atrás , antes de todo este lio

– vamos entonces?- d_ijo extendiéndome su mano nuevamente para dirigirnos a la cafetería a tomar el desayuno ; cuando entramos en esta estaban Kate y Charlotte charlando con Ángela ._

– ola chicas – _dijo Alice saludándolas._

– ola Alice , Bella como estas?- _pregunto Charlotte ._

– muy bien gracias – _dije sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa , alie y yo nos dirigimos a la barra de comidas , ella cogió un cereal , unas frutas surtidas y un yogurt ._

– veo que mi sobrina come bastante –_ le dije burlándome de ella ._

– cuando tengas un hijo te darás cuenta cuanto consume , estoy comiendo por dos vale?- _dijo dándome un golpecito en el brazo ._

– estoy de acuerdo , aunque lo de que te vas a volver como una pelota sigue en pie – dije riéndome y ella empezó a hacer un puchero.

– Alie sabes que es mentira , te quiero – le dije y ella me abrazo.

– vamos a sentarnos?- _pregunto ella y asentí _, tenía mucha hambre y necesitaba cargar energías para la conversación que iba a tener con Edward después del desayuno ; nos sentamos donde estaban las chicas , Kate estaba comentando sobre sus antiguas conquistas , mientras que nostras comíamos y escuchábamos.

– y que tal el asunto del doctor Cullen?- pregunto Kate mirándome

– pues no se no he hablado con él hace mucho – _dije y Alice empezó a reírse , ya había acabado de desayunar y estaba lista para hablar con Edward ._

– buena suerte Bells- _me dijo Alice cuando me levantaba de mi sitio , para digirme al consultorio de Edward ._

– Gracias Alie- _dije y ella me sonrió . _

Camine por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al consultorio de Edward , toque unas dos veces la puerta y no me contestaba nadie así que abrí la puerta , no dije nada , de pronto empecé a escuchar a través de la puerta que daba a su despacho.

_– Vicky como está el bebe?- pregunto Edward._

_- Esta estupendo , ya pronto se me notara la pancita – dijo Victoria._

_ – es bueno saberlo , cuando se los dijimos a mis padres ellos estaban encantados con la noticia – dijo el riéndose ._

_– si lo sé , Esme me quiere muchísimo y yo la adoro , es como una segunda madre para mí – dijo ella._

_ – tu y yo hacemos un gran equipo ...- dijo Edward._

_ – si claro – dijo ella sonriendo_ ,no podía estar más ahí y menos escuchando aquella confirmación que me decía la única verdad que no quería escuchar , Edward tendría un hijo , él y Victoria se amaban y yo solo era una niña de 19 años con problemas de personalidad , quería tirarme en la cama a llorar , solamente quería hacer eso , echarme como un perro y morirme de a poco , cuando llegue a mi habitación me tire en la cama y empecé a llorar , luego me levante y me fui al baño , saque la navaja que tenía guardada en mi gaveta , quería olvidarme del dolor como solía hacerlo siempre , ya habían pasado dos meses que no lo hacía , estire el brazo izquierdo para hacerme el corte y en ese momento empezaron a llegarme imágenes de Edward y yo , cuando hicimos el amor , cuando me regalo la rosa , hasta la vez que lo vi por primera vez en su consultorio , el me había sedado esa vez , esa vez fue la primera vez que lo había visto , empecé a llorar más fuerte , quería desahogarme así que guarde la navaja y me fui directo a la cancha de tenis , tenía que liberar ese estrés y si Edward quería quedarse con esa medicucha de cuarta , por mi estaba bien aunque me doliera , llegue a la cancha de tenis y me encontré a James jugando tenis solo.

– valla, valla mira quien está por aquí –_ dijo el sonriendo._

– ola James , puedo jugar contigo?-_ le pregunte ,_ quería desahogar toda esa rabia que tenia y no estaría mal despejar la mente con un poco de deporte , así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro : mantenerme en forma y relajar la mente con una buena partida de Tenis.

– puedo jugar contigo?- _pregunte y el asintió ._

– agarra una raqueta y empezamos – _dijo el sonriendo mientras se ponía en posición del otro lado de la red ._

– comienza pues –_ me ordenó y yo sonreí , _tire el primer saque y él le pego a la pelota nuevamente , esta regreso nuevamente a mí y yo corrí en dirección de la bola , para pegarle nuevamente y sacarla por otro lado para que James perdiese – vaya , veo que juegas niñita- me dijo y yo sonreí , en la escuela había sido una estrella del tenis , a mis 15 años era la mejor , gane muchísimos premios y tuve mucho éxito , me gustaba mucho jugar , me quitaba el estrés y me alegre muchísimo el día que me dijeron que en el WRC tenía cancha de tenis.

– buenos movimientos Swan- _me dijo Edward de tras mío ,_ estaba en la puerta de la misma , solo lo mire y seguí jugando con James, el se fue a sentar a unos bancos que había dentro de la cancha y yo termine de jugar con James , no quería que se acabara , no me apetecía hablar con Edward .

– Bells , me tengo que ir , me daré una ducha y luego voy a almorzar me acompañas?- _pregunto James._

- claro novio , solamente déjame buscar mi bolso y vamos – _dije sonriendo_ , quería verle la cara de celos que ponía Edward cuando dije esto , no podía soportar verle la sonrisa torcida que adoraba tanto y menos si iba a tener un hijo y no conmigo.

– Bella puedo hablar contigo un momento?-_ pregunto Edward desde las bancas._

- no creo que tenga que hablar contigo , tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando con un hombre mentiroso –_ dije agarrando mi bolso para luego abrazar a James ._

– adiós Doctor Cullen – _dijo James riéndose , sabía que no aguantaba la risa._

- he , que ha pasado con el doctor y tú?- p_regunto James en el pasillo de camino a la cafetería , no quería hablar de ese tema , sobre todo si me había enterado de algo que para mí sería bonito pero no sería yo la que tuviese ese pedacito de cielo con Edward._

– hoy me he enterado de algo que no me esperaba , La doctora Adams está embarazada y es de Edward , ayer pase el mejor día de toda mi vida junto a él , incluso esta mañana , pero después del desayuno quería hablar con él sobre un asunto , así que decidí ir a su consultorio para poder hablar a solas , nadie me abrió así que entre y en su despacho estaba Victoria y el, estaban hablando sobre su hijo , la doctora Adams está embarazada y Edward le pregunto como estaba , ellos salen desde hace 2 meses , el tiempo exacto para saber si estas esperando un hijo o no , y más de él , valla que no pierde tiempo – dije y James frunció el ceño- es muy raro , vi la cara del doctor cuando quería hablar contigo hace unos momentos y era de felicidad , cuando le has negado hablar ,el se ha puesto triste – dijo dudando de lo que decía.

– no lo sé James ,hoy solo me querido echar como un perro sobre mi cama , cuando me entere de que Victoria tendría un hijo , fue como un baldazo de agua fría , quiero salir de aquí e irme lejos , no quiero volver a ver a Edward , sé que no me debo molestar porque ella tenga un hijo pero James , Amo a Edward –_ dije llorando , el me abrazo ._

– se de algo que te pondrá bien Bella , así que acompáñame _– me dijo agarrándome la mano para que lo siguiera ._

– a donde vamos?- pregunte y él me sonrió.

– a un lugar que me gusta mucho , sobre todo cuando empiezo a pensar en mi mujer y mi hija , siento tristeza por no poder estar con ellas pero a la vez se que todo saldrá muy bien –_ dijo él y me percaté de que habíamos llegado a una puerta , era el salón de música._

– el salón de música?-_ pregunte y el asintió .no tenia la mas minima idea de que haciamos aqui ..._

– antes de entrar aquí yo era músico , bueno músico frustrado , solo escribí unas cuantas canciones y quisiera compartirlas con mi amiga , tu eres mi única amiga aquí Bella ,quiero que me des tu opinión- _dijo él y entramos al cuarto de Música._

- es una canción que escribí para mi esposa y quiero que seas la primera en escucharla , la escribí esta canción mediante un sueño que tuve con ella , me hace pensar tanto en ella que me hace llorar por no poder estar con ella , espero que te guste – _dijo el sentándose en el piano_ …**(when the stars go Blue – Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz OTH)**

Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown- canto la primera estrofa y yo lo mire con mucha atención , el cerraba sus ojos , dejándose llevar por la música ….

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?- _canto nuevamente , el piano sonaba excelente , no sabía cuánto llevaba componiendo esta canción pero era maravillosa , esperaba que a Heidi le gustase tanto o mas que a mi…_

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue – _suspiraba él , su voz era intense pero a la vez suave , tanto que te llegaba hasta el alma …_

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go …..blue-_dijo llorando al final, no me había percatado de que él estaba llorando , así que me levante de mi sitio y me dirigí hasta el , lo abracé y el se aferro a mi_ …. Ambos llorábamos por algo…. **Queríamos finales felices en nuestras vidas….**

* * *

**_olasss chicasss bueno aqui dejando mi otro capiii .. ya entre a la escuelita ... asi que no actulizareee muy prontoooo .. buuh ... pro bnoooo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ... si te gusto o nooo aceptoo reviwssss =D heheh os Amooo..._**

**_Atte: Angie de lutz!  
_**


	14. Never say Never

La historia es mia , los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie (diosa)Meyer , espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo , mañana estare subiendo otrooo ... Enjoy ...=d

Atte: Angie D' Lutz

* * *

Capitulo 13 Never say Never

_you can never say never_  
_ why we don't know when_  
_ time and time again_  
_ younger now then we were before_  
_ don't let me go- Never say Never , The Fray  
_

James dejo de tocar la maravillosa canción y empezó a llamarme, yo no respondía por el simple hecho de que estaba recordando aquella tarde de ayer, la tarde más maravillosa que he tenido hasta ahora en el WRC.

- Bella, Bellita, Tierra llamando a Bella, Edward Cullen está aquí –_ me dijo y abrí los ojos de golpe._

- Ah? Donde?-_ pregunte buscándolo por toda la habitación, al ver que no se encontraba le pegue en el brazo ._

– auch , para ser chica pegas duro –_ dijo este y yo sonreí _.

– no te golpee duro , no seas niñita James – _dije carcajeando._

– hey y que tal la canción?-_ pregunto este y yo asentí ,era maravillosa , tanto que te embobaba, me hacia recordar muchísimo a Edward ._

– te puedo contestar con una palabra- _dije y el asintió._

- Hermosa- d_ije y el sonrió. _La tarde paso tranquila, aunque tuve que evitar a Edward a toda costa, eso incluía no ir a terapia con la doctora Victoria, solamente fui a jugar tenis nuevamente y fue mi gran error.

- Bella, suerte que te encuentro que ocurre amor?- _me pregunto con cariño aquella voz aterciopelada que no tenía ganas de oír en mucho tiempo ,_ estaba entrado al campo de Tenis , tan solo lo mire y seguí sacando la pelota, cada vez que la maquina me la tiraba , yo intentaba golpearla lo más lejos que podía , no tenía ganas de hablar con él y se lo haría saber mediante mi silencio.

- ok , no me quieres hablar … pues yo lo hare entonces-_ dijo sentándose en una de las bancas como lo había hecho esta mañana._

- no tengo ni idea porque estas molesta , tampoco sé porque James te dijo que tú eras su novia , ahora vengo acá para que arreglemos las cosas y ni siquiera me quieres hablar , Te amo Bella_ – dijo él y yo seguí como si nada ._

– Isabella mírame_- me dijo y yo lo mire_

– Te amo – _dijo nuevamente y yo golpe la bola una vez más, tenia rabia mucha rabia contenida asi que saque la bola del campo._

- cuando uno ama a alguien no lo lastima y no miente – _dije y él me escucho, bajo la cabeza y se levanto, yo seguía sacando la pelota, quería liberar todo ese estrés que tenia dentro_

- Bella yo te amo, ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida, el mejor día desde que te conocí y no lo cambiaría por nada, que es lo que sucede princesa… porque estas molesta?-_ pregunto el acercándose a mi ._

- como eres capaz de no darte cuenta, estas coqueteando conmigo mientras tienes una mujer que te quiere y te dará un hijo, como puedes ser tan estúpido en no darte cuenta Edward, esto es un error es por eso que te rechacé desde el principio, porque sabía que esto nos haría mal a alguno de nosotros o a los dos…- _dije con rabia y mirándolo a los ojos, el frunció el ceño y me agarro la mano._

- Bella, de que hablas?, que hijo yo no voy a tener un hijo , estas embarazada?, como me dices que lo de nosotros es un error , si es así es el mejor error que he cometido y no me arrepiento ni un segundo de mi decisión …-_ dijo el acercándose más a mí , mientras yo me alejaba de el , no quería tenerlo cerca mío _, me recordaba tanto a Phil , lo asqueroso y repugnante que era , ya tenía a una porque quería otra mas , ahh claro como siempre dicen por ahí "todos son iguales"…

- Estoy hablando de que , que no vez eres tan idiota que no sabes de quien estoy hablando?, pues de ti , me he enterado de que tendras un hijo con Victoria felicicades- _dije sarcásticamente, _no me alegraba para nada que ella tuviese un hijo de el y que a su vez yo soñaba con un futuro con el ; como era posible que me haya escondido eso , que me haya mentido sobre su propio hijo .

- Bella, yo no voy a tener ningún hijo , Victoria está embarazada sí , pero no es mío el niño , es de mi primo – dijo el sonriéndome , como se atrevía a decir que ese hijo no era de él , que mal padre seria y de su primo , ósea le había bajado la mujer a su primo .

- así que le bajaste la mujer a tu primo , que sin vergüenza eres , no te da pena decirme todo esto … y sobre todo riéndote –_ dije con rabia él se echó a reír el muy imbécil ,_ era guapísimo cuando me regalaba esa sonrisa torcida que salía a relucir cuando estaba conmigo.

– Bella , que novela te has hecho en esa cabecita amor- _dijo acercándose a mí y yo me quede estática_ , las piernas no me respondían , una parte e mi quería lanzarme a besarlo y la otra me decía que fuese fuerte , que él solo se quería aprovechar de mi …

- como es posible que me escondieras de que tendrías un hijo Edward – _dije y él me miro._

– Bella de donde ha escuchado eso , yo no tengo ningún hijo , a menos de que tu estés embarazada , cosa que me haría el hombre más afortunado de toda la tierra – _dijo el sonriendo_ , el me amaba , lo podía notar en su mirada , ojala tuviésemos un hijo entre los dos, como sería mi Edward Junior" a ver Bella concéntrate , Edward te mintió", me dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza , tenía razón Edward había hecho mal , así que hay que aterrizar.

- Edward esta mañana entre a tu oficina y te oí hablando con Victoria, no quise interrumpir así que me quede en el recibidor , escuche como le preguntabas a victoria por el bebe , también escuche que Esme la adora , ósea tu madre , que mas pruebas quieres , tú te estás haciendo el estúpido , estas negando a tu propio hijo – dije llorando y él se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

– Bella, tienes razón te he mentido – _dijo el besando mi frente._

– Victoria y yo no somos nada , nunca lo hemos sido y nunca lo seremos , porque yo te amo preciosa ,tu no deberías estar llorando por este horroroso plan que hice , se que estuvo mal , es que me daba rabia verte como jugarreteabas con James y yo no podía hacer mas nada que solo mirarte así que invente todo lo de que Vicky yo salíamos para darte celos amor – _me dijo y yo lo mire secándome las lagrimas ._

– me mentiste todo este tiempo, valla confianza me tienes –_ dije alejándome de él._

– Bella, Vicky me dijo que esto estaba mal, yo le pedí que fuese tu psicóloga porque no aguantaba tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos –_ dijo el acercándose a mí ._

– me mentiste, me dijiste que ustedes estaban saliendo, te puedes imaginar cuanto tiempo sufrí por su jueguito de la parejita feliz, no…. No lo sabes porque mientras tú estabas jugando a ser el noviecito de mi psicóloga yo lloraba en mi habitación mientras mi amiga la "embarazada" me consolaba por lo que tu habías hecho , se que te rechacé pero lo que tu hicisteis fue el extremo Edward , dos meses seguidos sufrí como una loca , ahí si podían decir que estaba loca , pero ahora me doy cuenta que no me quisiste , ahora me dices que me quieres , pero eso ya lo veremos Edward Cullen – _dije y tire la raqueta _, no quería seguir hablando con él , me hacia mal estar ahí , porque yo también había usado a James para darle celos a Edward y ahora me sentía mal por a verlo hecho y que él se disculpara conmigo , creo que también le debía una disculpa , pero lo único que pude hacer era salir corriendo , no me atrevía a hacerlo , corrí hasta mi habitación y ahí estaba Alice leyendo un libro.

– que lees enana?- le pregunte entrando a la habitación , no quería otra cosa más que echarme en mi cama y escuchar por horas mi ipod- ando leyendo que esperar cuando se está esperando- dijo ella volviendo sus ojos de mi hacia el libro verde que tenía entre sus manos , me quite mis zapatos para tirarme en la cama , saque mi ipod que estaba en mi mesita de noche y agarre los audífonos- si viene Edward dile que me morí- dije con un tono de burla – que te ha pasado ahora con Edward , hablaron siempre?- pregunto ella y yo la mire.

– solo digamos que no hablamos específicamente de nosotros , entre Edward y yo no hubo nada , solamente un calentón- _dije sin importancia _, de ahora en adelante para mí el sería algo sin importancia.

- Bella como que sin importancia que sucedió?- _pregunto mi amiga cerrando su libro y recostándose._

– Edward me mintió , hoy me he enterado enterado de que victoria estaba embarazada y el muy descarado estaba con ella solo para darme celos – _dije furiosa de lo que Edward me había explicado cuando estábamos en la cancha de tenis_ , aun me sentía culpable por haberme ido y dejarlo ahí abandonado , no soportaba mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que yo también le había mentido , había utilizado a James para darle celos y además le había mentido en su cara.

– Victoria y el nunca tuvieron nada?-_ cuestionó Alice y yo negué con la cabeza_, simplemente había sido un plan para darme celos a mi , eso solo significaba una cosa … y eso era que yo le interesaba a Edward desde hace mucho , nunca me dejo de querer , no lo dejo de hacer como yo pensaba.

- asi es Alice , no estuvieron juntos según lo que me dijo Edward , el me mintió para poder darme celos – _dije abrazando mi almohada._

–ustedes son dos idiotas lo sabes ?, no puedo creer que ustedes sean tan idiotas que no se den cuenta en el momento lo que siente uno por el otro y tengan que esperar 2 meses después para darse cuenta de aquello – _dijo ella y yo baje la cabeza._

– si , lo se , lo quiero Alice y también le mentí con respecto a que nunca usaría a una persona para darle celos , pero lo hice- _respondí mientras miraba mi ipod._

–creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar , pero primero deja que pasen unos días , tal vez Edward este molesto y como me estás hablando creo que tu también lo estas asi que deja que pasen unos días , y bells nunca digas nunca porque lo más seguro es que pase al instante o cuando menos lo esperas –_ dijo ella volviendo a coger su libro para leerlo_ , me coloque los audífonos y puse una canción al azar (Airplanes- B.O.B and Haley Williams) y con esta me dormi , en un profundo sueño …

Ya han pasado dos días del incidente entre Edward y yo , aun no hemos hablado sobre el tema , a decir verdad no hemos hablado de nada porque lo he estado evitando , las veces que lo he visto en el corredor que va a mi habitación , algunas veces lo veia parado en mi puerta apunto de tocar y luego se iba , se lo habia comentado a Alice asi que ella o Angela me acompañaban a mi habitación , hoy no me sentía con fuerzas para hablar con él y decirle todo lo sucedido . Alice tampoco me había vuelto a mencionar el tema , creo que era para que no me preocupara y dejara pasar unos días … yo sabía perfectamente que tenía que hablar con Edward y resolver el asunto de una buena vez , sin importar que el se molestara o que quedaramos mas peleados de lo que ya estabamos , así que me dirigí a su consultorio , seria rápida y concisa , toque la puerta unas dos veces y me abrí Edward .

– puedo hablar contigo?- _pregunte y el solo asintió_ , pase hasta su despacho y me senté en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

– Bella yo … - _dijo acercándose a mi._

– Edward seré rápida en lo que diré – d_ije haciendo una seña para que se sentara al lado mío._

– sé que me mentiste y que Victoria está embarazada , también se que no es tuyo el niño y que me amas , pero lo que quiero realmente decirte es que no llegamos a ninguna parte peleando y discutiendo porque me mentiste tu me distes tu explicación sobre lo que hiciste , yo solo me fui sin darte oportunidad de decir más , Edward yo también te mentí – _dije y el me miro con el ceño fruncido ._

– te mentí, te dije que jamás usaría a una persona para darte celos, sin embargo lo hice , James , el me ayudo a darte celos y debo decir que lo consiguió muy bien , porque estabas verde de la envidia cuando me llamo novia- _dije sonriendo y el me miro serio._

– así que no fui solo yo el que cometió el error?- _pregunto él y yo asentí._

– Edward te amo mucho y somos idiotas sabes? , ambos nos queremos y andamos sufriendo el uno por el otro sin razón, en vez de decirnos las cosas y quedar bien –_ dije sonriendo y él me abrazo._

– te amo Bells , perdón si te mentí , te quiero para mi , sonara egoísta pero eres mía y me molesto cuando me rechazastes , de hecho estaba hecho una ira , es por eso que llame a Vicky y ella acepto , Vicky estaba embarazada antes de que llegara al WRC, es la esposa de mi primo … a todo esto Jared se moría de la risa por el plan que hice , quería enamorarte , quería conquistarte nuevamente , pero cuando paso lo de aquella tarde que hicimos el amor , fue la cosa más maravillosa que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida , Te amo Bella –_ dijo él y me beso , fue un beso corto pero con amor._

– yo también te amo Edward – dije sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar ….

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre risas y alegrías, viendo fotos de su familia y contándome anécdotas de ellos….

* * *

Se que no es tan largo el capiii , a decir verdad este capi lo escribi sin el borrador de la historia porqueee ... la esoty editando asi que esto es nuevooo ... hehehhee ,**_ Reviwsss , dejenme su comentario o critikitaaa plisss ._**.. LAS amooo bye byee ...Atte Angie D' Lutz


	15. Times Like These

**La historia es mia , los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie (diosa)MEyer=D , yo simplemente juego con ellos ... esta historia contiene drama y Amor .. Enjoy =d **

**Atte: Angie D' Lutz  
**

* * *

Capitulo 14 -Times like these

_It's times like these you learn to live again_  
_ It's times like these you give and give again_  
_ It's times like these you learn to love again_  
_ It's times like these time and time again- Times Like These , Foo fighters  
_

_tok tok_ – tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, me levante de mi cama , estaba entre dormida y despierta gracias a que me había dormido a las 2 de la mañana por la reconciliación que Edward y yo habíamos hablado , ayer resolví todas mis interrogantes respecto al tema del Embarazo de Victoria y Edward , debo admitir que no sabía muy bien él porque me había escondido eso y porque me mintió en decirme que tenia novia , cuando esto era todo una mentira, solo para darme celos .

– ola Bella – _dijo Kate parada frente a la entrada de mi habitación._

- ola Kate , que sucede?-_ pregunte un poco extrañada de verla en mi puerta a las 8:00Am, quien en su sano juicio va a joderte tan temprano?... ah si Kate ._

- pues solo quería hablar contigo , puedo pasar?- _pregunto ella y yo asentí_ , invitándola a pasar , no sabía el porqué de su presencia esta mañana pero que mas daba ; Ella se sentó en mi escritorio y empezó hurgo un poco entre mis cosas , cogió un CD que tenia sobre este , era el de Rammstein.

– te gusta Rammstein?-_ pregunto ella y yo asentí, aquella musica relajaba bastante cuando estabas llena de energia ._

- ola Kate-_ dijo Alice saliendo del baño ya vestida._

- ola Alice , como esta la bebita hoy?-_ pregunto Kate levantandose del escritorio para tocarle la barriga ._

- esta cada dia mas grande - _dijo ella riendo y alice levanto la ceja._

– Bueno Kate , ahora si me puedes decir a que viniste?-_ pregunte exigiéndole ._

–ok, seré directa y sin roeos … Te gusta James?-_ pregunto ella y yo puse mis ojos como platos._

– no , no, no me gusta James y porque lo preguntas?-_ comente y ella me miro ._

– es que los he visto últimamente muy juntos y he escuchado a al Doctor Cullen maldecir cada vez que los ve juntos – d_ijo ella y yo sonreí , me estaba imaginando a Edward Celoso ,_ seria todo un carnaval de colores en su rostro , me gustaría verlo verde de la envidia y de los celos , mi pobre celoso .

– hemos estado juntos el y yo porque quería darle celos a Edward , es solo por eso , jamás tuvimos nada que involucrase sentimientos , James tiene una esposa e hija , no me metería nunca con un hombre casado, no es propio de mi – _dije sonriendo y Alice se sentó al lado mío._

– te pido mil disculpas por meterme en la vida ajena pero …_- dijo ella y no termino la frase._

– Kate ,nada de lo que vistes es verdad , esos besos y las caricias eran solo teatro … yo .. Amo a Edward –_ le confesé y ella se tapo la boca como en señal de sorpesa._

-pero Edward no estaba con Victoria?- _pregunto ella y yo sonrei._

- Kate , es una larga historia , otro dia te la contare- _dije mirando a Alice y ella me sonreia._

- y que tiene que ver James en todo esto?- c_uetiono ella , o eran ideas mias o a Kate le gustaba James_?

- yo le pedi a James que me ayudara a darle Celos , simplemente eso –_ dije sonriendo y ella frunció el ceño._

– se nota que estas hasta las manos con Edward –_ dijo ella riéndose , era muy cierto , yo amaba a Edward y ahora nos habíamos perdonado._

– hey Charity vamos a el salón de musica , James quiere tocar algo te apuntas?- _pregunto Kate cambiando el tema al instante_ , me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo hizo .

– sí , claro – _dijo ella mientras se ponía una cinta en la cabeza._

- bueno chicas , os dejo tengo otras cosillas que hacer , aparte de hablar con Evans –_ dijo ella sonriendo._

- Quien?- _pregunte frunciendo el ceño_ , ese nombre no lo conocía , no había oído hablar de él , ni tenía la mas mínima idea de quién era.

- mi novio , cuando se de la ocasión os presentare – _dijo ella abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para salir ._

– ok , adiós Kate , cuídate – _dije y ella sonriso y salió de la habitación_.

– al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad – _dije y me percate de que Alice estaba recostada al marco de la puerta del baño _.

– que sucede duende?- _pregunte y ella sonrió._

– tranquilidad?- _pregunto ella y yo asentí ,_ agarre mi ipod y busque una canción , tendría toda la mañana libre ya que Victoria se había ido de regreso a su casa y solo estaba Edward de psicólogo , así que las cosas volverían a la **"normalidad" **, aquí en el WRC nada era nunca normal , a decir verdad en mi vida nada ha sido **"Normal".**

- Bella , voy a hablar con la doctora Clearwater , es que hoy tengo cita y pues ya que Victoria no está me pidió que me pasara por su consultorio – _dijo Alice poniéndose sus converse._

- ok , dormiré un rato ok?- _dije y ella asintió saliendo de la habitación_ , me recosté sobre mi cama y cambie la canción (The Best Day of my Life- Jesse Mcartney).

- _Edward Anthony Cullen Scar ,aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan?_-_ pregunto el sacerdote , estábamos en una iglesia grande , pude ver a mis amigas del Wrc , a James y a los papas de Edward , también vi a mi papa entre la multitud de personas que estaban sentadas en las sillas de aquella Iglesia , era una ceremonia … una boda …. Mi Boda… Con Edward, el estaba vestido de saco negro y camisa blanca, con un pantalón del mismo color y su pelo desalineado que tanto me gustaba , yo llevaba un vestido largo blanco , no era muy escotado , era hermoso y delicado, las flores que tenía en la mano eran Azules y blancas , un detalle muy mío , ya que era mi color favorito ._

- _Acepto – contesto Edward y yo sonreí._

– _y tu Isabella Marie Swan , aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo?- me pregunto el sacerdote , yo mire a Edward y le sonreí_

_ – Si , acepto – dije sonriendo de alegría , esta era mi boda , mi boda soñada , estaban todos mis seres queridos , los únicos a los que he querido y querré._

_- os declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia – concluyo el sacerdote , el se acerco a mí y me dijo ._

_– Te amo Bella Cullen- con esa sonrisa paralizadora , y esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me hacían debilitar mis rodillas y provocarme mareos._

_ – Te amo Edward Cullen – dije y de pronto empecé a parpadear_.

- Bella amor – _dijo Edward despertándome de mi fantasía_ , solo era un sueño… solo eso , no creo que se haría realidad puesto que son fantasías.

- Bella amor – _volvió a decir Edward sentado frente mío y yo me quiten los audífonos ._

– que haces aquí?- _le pregunte y él me beso_.

– pues quería verte amor , quieres que me valla?- _pregunto él y yo negué , le agarre la mano y lo volvió a besar en la boca_ , me sentía muy bien en su compañía era lo mejor que podía sentir , me sentía muy segura al lado de él , quería sentirlo más cerca de mi así que lo abracé.

- hueles tan bien amor- _dije besándolo en el cuello_.

– que soñabas preciosa- p_regunto besándome nuevamente_ , me daba besos cortos en los labios.

- cosas Edward , solo cosas – d_ije recostándome en mi cama , y el hizo lo mismo , se acostó a mi lado y me miraba._

– veo que no me dirás que soñaste , pero no importa , lo que sea espero que se cumpla – _dijo acariciándome la mejilla mientas yo visualizaba sus orbes verdes._

- así es – _respondí sonriendo y el seguía serio mirándome la boca._

- que escuchabas amor?- _cuestiono agarrando mi ipod y viendo la pantalla ._

– pues ahora ... Nsync?- _dije agarrando el ipod ,_ valla esa música la tenía cuando no tenía nada bueno que hacer y la mayoría de veces la escuchaba Alice.

- noooo puedo creer que escuches eso , yo lo escuchaba cuando tenía como 8 años_- dijo el riendo y yo lo mire seria ,_ a mi me encantaba la música de ellos y me sabia todas sus canciones pero hace mucho que no los escuchaba , de chica mi papa me había llevado a un concierto de ellos , fue uno de los mejores momentos que pase con el.

– ok , yo tenia 5 ok?-_ dije gruñendo sobre mi edad._

- te amo peque-_ me dijo y yo lo mire ._

– y yo a ti Edward – _dije dándole nuevamente un casto beso en los labios._

- bells , estuve pensando en algo , no sé si te guste pero ahí te va…- _dijo el levantándose de la cama._

- quisiera que pasaras esta noche en mi casa ,si quieres quedarte a dormir en mi departamento esta noche – _dijo él y yo me levante de golpe de la cama , él quería pasar la noche conmigo , _íbamos a estar los dos solos , oh dios como adoraba esto .

– digamos que es para complacer a mi novia-_ dijo él y yo levante la ceja izquierda , no entendía a que se refería._

- ¿novia?- _pregunte y él me miro , jamás me había preguntado si quería ser su novia y ahora me venía con esto?._

-lo olvidaba- _dijo levantándose de la cama para agacharse en el piso y saco una cajita de terciopelo azul ,_ la abrió y me sorprendí por lo que vi , era un anillo de plata con la piedra de color azul , era solo una piedrita pequeña pero estaba precioso.

- Bella , quieres ser mi novia?- _preguntó el y yo abrí la boca de par en par , estaba en shock , me estaba pidiendo que fuese su novia o prometida?, no entendía la idea del anillo aun ._

– si Edward , pero amor porque el anillo?- _pregunte , y el sonrió._

– sabia que te resultaría raro que te pidiera que fueses mi novia con un anillo , la verdad amor es que eres casi mi primera novia , nunca le había pedido a una muchacha que fuese mi novia con un anillo ,y pensé que tu serias la indicada así que Voila- _dijo el sonriendo , saco el anillo de la cajita y yo extendí la mano izquierda para que lo colocara en mi dedo._

- esto representa nuestro pacto , son dos anillos –_ dijo sacándose del bolsillo de su camisa otro anillo pero este no tenía nada era un anillo liso._

– el tuyo tiene una E y el mío una B, las cuales indican nuestras iniciales-_ concluyo él , yo no pude aguantar las ganas y lo abracé , lo bese y volví a abrazarlo , el era perfecto , era todo lo que yo podía pedir y mas , jamás lo dejaría , jamás _….

- Edward esto es mucho –_ dije mirando nuevamente el anillo que ahora estaba en mi mano izquierda._

- tómalo como un regalo preciosa , te amo Bella –_ dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios._

- no creo que tanto como yo a ti –_ dije y nos volvimos a acostar en la cama , ahí abrazados y escuchando música de mi ipod …_

Dos horas después llego Alice y nosotros seguíamos en la habitación, no quería despegarme de mi novio .

– he , chicos , que hacen ahí tirados , vagos salgan a caminar , hagan ejercicios juntos – _decía Alice regañándonos para que nos levantáramos de la cama._

– ya se tengo una idea – d_ije levantándome velozmente de la cama_ , fui hasta mi closet , quería tomar algunas fotos asi que la saque , le coloque las baterías y la encendí , yes … funcionaba .

– Vamos a salir si!- _dije y el me sonrió , salimos de la habitación , Edward iba con el ceño fruncido._

– que te traes entre manos Bells?-_ pregunto y yo le enseñe la cámara ._

– nos tomaremos fotos amor- _dije besándolo y encendiendo la cámara , capte el momento con esta._

– sonríe amor –_ dije y tome otra foto._

– Bella me haz flechado princesa – _dijo el en mi oído y volví a tomar otra foto._

– creo que ambos estamos flechados – _dije y lo volví a besar _, amaba esa sensación de electricidad que me causaba cada vez que nuestros labios se tocaban, le tome foto a nuestros anillos y a Edward en la fuente que estaba frente a la cafeteria.

- tomaremos unas cuantas y regresamos a la habitación – _dije y el asintió _; nos tomamos fotos junto al lago y en la terraza de la cafetería , en el pasillo de camino a mi habitación y en la puerta de mi habitación .

– YA TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ – _dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Alice_ , abrí la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba sentada en su cama mi mejor amiga llorando , corrí hasta ella y Edward entro conmigo .

– Alice que sucedió?- _pregunte y ella me abrazo ._

– Bells , será mejor que habléis , me voy nos vemos en la noche – dijo mi novio saliendo y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación .

– mi madre me llamo , acabo de gritarle –_ dijo ella aumentando el llanto y aferrándose a mi ._

– que ocurre Alie , que te dijo - _pregunte y ella me miro ._

– mi ex novio y mi madre hablaron acerca del nacimiento de mi hijo , de mi bebe , El imbécil de Marc se amigó con mi madre y claro ella le cree más a el que a mí , aun sigue diciendo que me ama y que quiere afrontar este reto , de criar a nuestro hijo – _decía ella y yo pensé por un segundo , el tipo quería apoyarla , porque no dejara que por lo menos la bebita conociera a su padre._

– Alie , es su papa , Marc es el padre de tu hija , debes por lo menor permitir que la vea y que tal si mejora la relación entre ustedes y se van a vivir a casa de tu madre –_ dije alentándola y ella negó._

– mi madre no lo quiere ahí , ósea apoya a que el crie a mi hija pero , es que ella jamás le gusto la idea de traer a mi bebe al mundo , Bella me dijo que era mejor abortarlo que tenerlo – _dijo ella volviendo a llorar y yo le acariciaba la espalda._

- Alie , pueden comprar un apartamento juntos , a todo esto que dice la familia de Marc sobre esto?- _pregunte , se suponía que el embarazo involucraba a los padres de ambos._

– ellos aceptaron el bebe desde el primer instante en que les dije que estaba embarazada , jamás lo negaron y me quieren mucho , el problema es que Marc me hizo mucho daño , se volvió loco con la idea de tener un hijo , no aceptaba su papel de adulto , el tiene 23 años Bells y yo solo 17 años , soy una chiquilla aun y mas con mis padres que son sobreprotectores, no quiero vivir entre peleas de familia y gritos , peleas de mi madre , lo que oíste no fue nada a comparación de cómo son en realidad – _dijo ella llorando y yo le acariciaba la cabeza._

- sabes que todo saldrá bien , no tienes por qué preocuparte , solo confía en que todo saldrá bien Alie , no le hará bien a la beba que estés así , tienes que estar feliz , eres una mujer embarazada y radiante – _dije alentándola , adoraba a Alice , no podía pedir a otra compañera de cuarto , ella era única._

- hey , cambiando de tema , como te va con Edward?- _pregunto ella limpiándose las lagrimas._ levante la mano hasta la altura de su cara , para que viera el anillo que me había dado el , como promesa de amor.

– ohh por dios , te propuso matrimonio , oh mi dios , ohh por dios Felicidades.

- Alie , Alice , Mary Alice Brandon – _grite y ella se sentó._

– solo somos novios , ya es oficial , este anillo – _dije mostrándolo nuevamente._

– simboliza nuestra promesa de amor -_ dije sonriendo , recordando aquel momento tan intimo y especial._

– oh , valla , que aburridos , que aguafiestas son –_ dijo ella cruzándose de brazos._

– me pidió que durmiera esta noche en su departamento – _dije y ella se le fue formando una sonrisa de a poco en la cara_.

– y cuando conocerás a sus padres , se que te dijo que te los iba a presentar , oigo campanas de iglesia – _dijo ella riéndose a carcajadas_.

- que cosas dices Alice , no seas inventora- _dije , me acorde del sueño que tenia mientras estaba durmiendo y del cual Edward me habia despertado._

– no invento Bella , conozco muy bien lo que he visto y además conmigo no puedes apostar porque sabes que soy medio psíquica- _dijo ella poniendo lasm manos en su frente y cerrando los ojos._

– hummmm – d_ecía ella con los ojos cerrados ._

– ok , ya entendí psíquica vamos a la cafeteria tengo hambre y creo que tu y la nena también – _dije y nos marchamos a la cafeteria ….._

Ahí estaban Charlotte , James y Kate charlando , la tarde paso tranquila entre burlas por parte de James y risas por las cosas que decía Charlotte … esta noche seria especial , porque me quedaría en el apartamento de Edward….

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de mi historia ... les quiero agradecer a todas mis Fieles lectoras que me sigan =D se que la historia no esta terminaada y la puse en Complete , pero es que quiero que la gente conosca esta historia que he escrito con mucha pasion y AMOR! ... Si me MERESCO un REVIw o Comentss ... =D Dejalooo...**

**GRacias POR leermeee  
**


	16. The true Hurt you

_La historia es mia , Los personajes son de Stephanie (diosa) MEyer... io solo juego con ellos ...Atte Angie D Lutz_

* * *

Capitulo 15 The True hurt You

La noche llego , mientras tanto preparaba mi maleta para quedarme en el apartamento de Edward , iba a pasar la noche con mi novio, valla de verdad que se oía muy bien esa palabra ,Alice estaba en la habitación de Charlotte , le había comentado más o menos el incidente de esta tarde y ella se ofreció a distraerla mientras yo estaba fuera del WRC, me dolía muchísimo ver a mi mejor amiga así y mas por el cretino de Marc, no merece conocer a la bebe de Alice…

- amor?-_ pregunto Edward entrando a mi habitación_ , no me había dado cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta , ahí estaba el , mi novio , mi príncipe , mi todo … justo enfrente mío , esta noche seria inolvidable para nosotros …

-oh , Edward estaba arreglando la maleta – _dije y él me sonrió , se sentó en mi cama y yo seguí con mi labor._

-sabes una cosa , hoy me he sentido muy relajada , no sé si es por el efecto que tu produces en mi o por otra cosa – _dije suspirando _, estaba tratando de relajarme porque no sabía cómo diantres me dejarían salir del WRC.

- lista par air donde mi padre , necesitamos que nos dé el permiso para que te quedes en mi departamento – _dijo el levantándose de la cama _, su padre?, oh si se me olvidaba , Carlisle Cullen , el jefe del WRC era el padre de Edward , jamás lo había visto en todo lo que llevaba interna aquí , mucha gente hablaba maravillas de este pero yo no tenía la mas mínima idea de quién era.

-amor , no creo que tu padre me deje salir- d_ije excusándome , en todo lo que llevaba interna aquí , jamás había salido , ni me había intentado escapar._

- Bella , mi padre es el que da los permisos así que no te preocupes amor – di_jo el hablando de lo más natural , eso no era nada bueno ._

- tiene algo de malo con que vallamos a ver a mi padre?- _pregunto él , ya sabía que había descubierto mi cara de angustia , porque tenía que ser tan predecible y notoria mi cara ._

– no para nada , es solo que no sabía que fuese necesario , pensé que ya lo habías hecho – d_ije sonriendo , quería crear un ambiente ligero y relax entre los dos ._

- amor no quieres conocer a mi padre?- _pregunto Edward , me sorprendió su cara de corderito degollado que puso mientras esperaba mi contestación , el sabía muy bien que tenía miedo y odiaba tanto que fuese así ._

- no es eso amor , pero no estaría mal conocer al padre de tu novio en otro momento – di_je y el agarro con una mano mi maleta ya llena,_ y con la otra mi brazo. prácticamente me arrastro para que saliese del la habitación , también en el pasillo y en el corredor que guía a la oficina del Doctor Cullen , la cual estaba ubicada en el ala principal del centro.

– amor no estés nerviosa , mis padres saben de ti y de mi desde hace muchísimo – _dijo él con esa sonrisa torcida que adoraba tanto ._mire a Edward rogándole que no me siguiera arrastrando , para poder quedarme afuera de la oficina de su padre mientras el pedía el permiso por mi.

- mis padres saben que nos amamos , ellos me apoyan en todo , incluso en esto –_ dijo él_ , me sentí un momento triste porque mi madre no hacia eso ,ella solo me insultaba , maldecía a cada instante sobre mi nacimiento , ella decía que yo había sido una tragedia , que ojala nunca hubiese nacido .

- por lo mismo amor , que pasa si no le agrado a tu padre? o a tu madre?_- pregunte , me daba pavor conocer a sus padres y que pensaran que estaba con una Loca patética._

- se que les caerás bien y ellos a ti , eres todo lo que yo había estado esperando bella , así que ve sacándote esa idea de esa cabecita , Bella – di_jo él y yo baje la mirada ,me sentía intimidada cada vez que el me alagaba o me decía cosas lindas , era algo que me ponía a sonrojar a mil por hora._

– mírame amor –_ exigió y yo levante la vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos ._

- está bien Edward lo hare – _dije rindiéndome al final , había perdido la batalla, pero la Guerra ,aun no._

Llegamos hasta la oficina de su padre , Edward toco unas cuantas veces la puerta de aquel despacho y una voz grave muy parecida a la de Edward respondió.

– pase- _dijo aquella voz , mi novio respondió al instante y abrió la puerta._

– ola papa – _dijo entrando al despacho y yo lo seguí._

– hey hijo , como estas –_ dijo aquel señor de rubios cabellos , piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos azul intense , poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta mi novio , para luego abrazarlo._

– valla vaya , esta es Bella?- _pregunto el Doctor Cullen y Edward asintió._

– si papa esta es mi Bella –_ dijo el sonriéndome y el señor se acerco a mí para abrazarme , yo le respondí automáticamente ._

– un gusto Bella , soy Carlisle- _dijo aquel señor ._

– mucho gusto Doctor Cullen – d_ije extendiéndole la mano para que me la tomara , inmediatamente el lo hizo y así nos saludamos ._

- dime Carlisle- _dijo el sonriendo ._

– y bien hijos , que los trae por aquí , Edward tu madre quiere que te pases por la casa uno de estos días , y no está de mas que lleves a tu novia –_ dijo el padre de Edward sonriendo y mirándome , se podía sentir el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que tenia este sitio , era pura paz ._

- papa , Bella y yo vinimos para pedirte que le des permiso para que se quede a dormir esta noche en mi departamento , prometo traerla mañana a primera hora – _dijo este como si estuviese hacienda un juramento de Boy scout._

- hijo claro , no tengo ningún inconveniente en que tu y Bella pases fuera unas noches , pero ya le consultaste la idea a Bella?- p_regunto Carlisle muy amable ._

- si quiero , pero no está mal salir de aquí sin que me den salida permanente?- _pregunte y el negó con la cabeza_.

- hija tranquila , si estuviese mal y ate lo hubiese dicho , pero no vallaos en paz , mañana tómense el día también , pasen un rato juntos lo necesitan –_ dijo y Edward me volvió a agarrar la mano y la maleta , de la misma forma como lo había hecho en mi habitación ._

-bueno papa , ya nos vamos , volveremos pronto – _dijo él y Carlisle solo dijo una cosa más._

– la próxima vez que te vea Bella espero que sea en mi casa , a mi esposa le encontraras – _dijo él y yo sonreí. _

– muchas gracias Carlisle – _dije saliendo por la puerta de entrada a su despacho_ . El padre de Edward había sido muy amable conmigo , me agradó su compañía , entonces recordé el día que Edward se molesto por haber agarrado una foto de su madre .

- Edward?, te acuerdas aquel día que te pusiste molesto cuando agarre el porta retrato en donde salía tu madre te disgustaste?- _pregunte y él me miro , funcia y ceño para luego proceder con su respuesta ._

- trato de recordar ese día , ahh ya , estaba molesto contigo porque te habías hecho daño , y me molesto que me pidieses disculpas cuando yo había sido el imbécil que se molesto porque lo rechazaste- _dijo el hacienda pequeños círculos con nuestras manos entrelazadas._

- oh , ya veo , pero que tiene que ver con la foto de tu madre todo eso ?-_ pregunte , me había hecho daño yo misma por el simple hecho de que había sido una estúpida por haberlo rechazado ._

- Bella , cuando me molesto la agarro con lo que tenga a la vista , y cuando te vi contemplar con tanta serenidad la foto de mi madre , el saber que tenias algo mío entre tus manos me dio rabia – _me dijo cuando salíamos por la puerta principal del WRC _, la cual estaba en frente de los estacionamientos .

- Edward , tu madre es muy guapa-_ dije sonriendo y el asintió , ellos dos se parecían mucho _.

- si lo sé , mis abuelos dicen que yo Salí a mi mamá y Rosalie a mi papá – _dijo orgulloso de que fuese así _, no sabía cómo era Rosalie , la hermana mayor de Edward así que visualice en mi mente a Carlisle , rubio y de ojos azules , tal vez sería así , sería guapa como su madre , no lo sabía , tendría que ver fotos de ella para poder saber cómo es .

- espérame aquí , está lloviendo e iré a buscar el carro – _dijo mi novio llevándose con el mi maleta y dejándome en la entrada del centro _; al poco tiempo apareció un brillante Volvo plateado , era precioso ese caro, Edward se bajo de él y me abrió la puerta del copiloto , luego entro él y nos fuimos directo a su departamento ,e l camino fue silencioso , escuchando Debussy , amaba escuchar esa canción me relajaba tanto , mire unas cuantas veces la ventana y podía visualizar lo oscuro de la carretera , era unanoche nublada en Washington ; Llegamos a un pequeño edificio a las afueras de la cuidad , era un poco alto.

– Edward en que piso vives?- _pregunte y él me miro mientras aparcaba el carro en un estacionamiento que decía "Sr. Cullen"._

– En el piso 15 Bells , porque?- _dijo el sonriendo ._

– este edificio tiene 18 pisos así que se puede decir que vivo alto – _dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción_ , no me agradaba mucho la idea de las alturas pero era su apartamento y no discutiría con él , de cualquier forma era su bajamos del carro y caminamos hasta la puerta principal , estaba adornada con muchas plantas y una pequeña recepción.

– buenas noches Sr. Cullen – _dijo acercándose un hombre bajito de piel morena._

– Buenas noches Paul , te presento a mi novia Bella – _dijo el señalándome y yo le extendí la mano al seño_r.

– un gusto – dije y él me agarro la mano.

– el gusto es todo mío – _dijo este y me sonrió _, se podía decir que tenía unos 40 y tantos , ni más ni menos .

– Paul , le puedes decir a Billy que lave mi carro por favor – _pidió mi novio entregándole las llaves de su coche._

- claro Sr. Cullen – _finalizo Paul y nosotros seguimos nuestro curso entrando por la puerta principal ,el lobby de este era hermoso _, tenía una pared pintada de verde claro , adornado con unos diseños florales en chocolate en todas sus tonalidades , estaba amoblado con sillones de colores sobrio y terrenales con la mesa de centro del mismo color que estos , la cual tenía un pequeñas velas en forma de Flores

– es bonito tu lobby- dije sonriendo y él me abrazo.

– gracias , pero este es solo el principio , vamos a ver qué dices de mi casa-_ dijo sonriendo y llevándome hasta el elevador , aun seguíamos abrazados_.

– te amo bells –_ dijo mi novio besándome en los labios._

– y yo a ti – _respondí sonriéndole , enrede mis manos en su cuello para luego subirnos al elevador _, el cual nos llevaría hasta su departamento .

La fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío era exquisita , pude sentir su erección muy cerca mío , volví a besarlo y este me pego más a su cuerpo. – te necesito Bella- _me dijo mirándome a los ojos _, sus esmeraldas brillantes ahora eran de un color oscuro , estaba nublado de deseo.

- yo también te necesito Edward- _dije susurrándole_ , nos volvimos a besar , me sentía muy excitada cuando estaba cerca de él , comenzó a besar mi cuello y fue bajando por el escote de mi camisa , quitando los primeros botones de esta , me llene de lujuria y excitación que brinque y enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura , el me apoyo contra la pared de aquello elevador , y nuevamente nos fundimos en un intenso beso de pasión. El elevador dio un pequeño pitido mientras nos besábamos, apenas pude escucharlo ya que con los gemidos que dábamos era imposible escuchar.

– Bella este es mi piso amor – _gimió Edward y lo volví a besarlo, me había excitado nuevamente con solo escuchar su voz_.

- llévame a conocerlo, cargada amor- _gemí y él me brindo una sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba._

- lo que me pidas princesa- _dijo sonriendo para luego salir por aquel elevador caliente por nuestro calor propio_.

- este es la puerta de mi casa amor-_ dijo Edward y saco la llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo en la puerta blanca en frente de nosotros y abrió con un solo movimiento de esta _, me llevaba cargada al estilo novio , me sentía bien de que él me cargase .- al lado de la puerta tenía una plaquita que decía : Residencia de Edward Cullen Scar .

- amor no deberías tener esa plaquita con tu nombre ahí , cualquiera podría venir a robarte y saber dónde vives – _dije señalando la pequeña placa dorada que estaba pegada en la pared_

_._- bells , solos mis padres tienen acceso a mi departamento , bueno solo ellos y tu- _dijo mi novio , me quede en shock_ , no sabía a qué se refería , el me estaría dando una llave para que yo la tuviese?, eso no podía ser .

- yo?- _dije sonriendo , me quería reír , de verdad que Edward estaba de chiste el día de hoy_

– estas de chiste verdad?-_ dije y su cara se cambio de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido y luego a una cara seria ._

- no , no estoy de chiste Bella , quiero dártela , mi casa será tu casa , me arias el honor de recibírmela?- _me extendió la llave con un llavero puesto , era una ovejita blanca ._

- Edward , pero es tu privacidad , no tienes por qué hacer esto – _dije entregándole la llave _, no podía meterme tanto en su vida , era algo que no me permitiría.

– que tonterías dices amor, yo te la quiero dar porque eres mi novia y porque no necesito mi espacio , créeme cuando te digo que te extraño cuando tu estas en tus terapias y yo tengo que atender la clínica – _me dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios , sonríe cuando me dijo eso , esa pequeña oración me gustó , me alegro por completo escucharla ._

- bueno , entonces pasemos a verla – d_ije sonriendo , hay una frase que dice " si no puedes con tus enemigos , úneteles"_; estaba impactada cuando Edward abrió la puerta de su casa , era un Loft , solamente un piso y era enorme , solamente para un hombre que antes era soltero .

– Wao, es precioso, Esme lo decoro?- _pregunte y el asintió, pasamos a la sala que estaba en la entrada del departamento._

- en realidad fue Rose y mi madre , ellas son diseñadoras de interiores así que siempre que tienen un nuevo espacio hacen lo que a ellas les plazca , mi madre decoro y amueblo la sala y Rose mi cuarto- dijo Sonriendo y yo me acerque a su gran sillon , realmente era enorme.

- ven te quiero mostrar algo – _dijo acercándonos a su terraza_ .

- me gusta sentarme afuera cuando no puedo dormir en las noches – _dijo él y abrió la puerta de vidrio que daba a lo que a mi parecer era un balcón ._

- es hermosa la vista Edward , se puede ver toda la ciudad , el cielo es precioso y las estrellas están en su máxima expresión – _dije sonando un poco poética y el se rio , creo que pensó lo mismo que yo; una brisa fría recorrió entre nosotros y yo sentí un pequeño escalofrió cuando me beso el cuello_.

– hummm- gemí y el sonrió , cuando hizo esto sentí su aliento rozar contra la piel de mi cuello ; me voltee para quedar a la altura de él y poder besarlo , aun no habíamos terminado lo que comenzamos en el elevador .

- y que tal preciosa?- _preguntó en susurros contra mi oído ._

- me encanta , nunca había visto la ciudad completa , es hermosa- _dije y el sonrió acariciándome la mejilla_ , adoraba cuando él me hacia eso , causaba reacciones involuntaria en mi cuerpo , los constantes sonrojos y la piel gallina provocada por la excitación que sentía .

- no tan hermoso como tú!- _dijo Edward besándome la frente _, era delicado y sincero .

- no sabía que por aquí pasaba el rio de Washington – _dije alejándome un poco del balcón y sentándome en una de las sillas de aquella terraza_.

- si , es precioso ver cuán caudal es- d_ijo el sentándose al lado mío_ .

- te digo algo jamás había visto la ciudad completa , ni siquiera el rio que tenia, tampoco conozco la playa, mi madre nunca me llevo – a_dmití un poco apenada_ , llevaba toda mi vida aquí y no me conocía toda la ciudad , casi nunca salía con mi madre puesto que ella se pasaba todo el tiempo ocupada.

- Bells , ahora que estamos hablando de familia , jamás me comentas sobre tus padres ¿, te gustaría comentarme de ellos , ya te he hablado de los míos y hasta conoces a mi padre- _dijo él y yo lo mire ,_ no tenía ganas de hablar de ellos , ni de Phil solamente podía pasar hablar de papa y ni siquiera, me tense cuando me pregunto esto , tenía que salir de ahí o si no me atormentaría toda la noche para que le hablara de ellos , solo se me ocurrió algo para decirle .

- Edward , donde está el baño?- _pregunte y el frunció el ceño , me levante y el también lo hizo ._

- claro bells , está al lado de mi habitación – d_ijo él y me dirigí a la suerte_ , no tenía la menor idea de donde quedaba su baño , subí las escaleras y llegue hasta una habitación la cual debía ser la de él , estaba todo oscuro así que encendí la luz y vi una cama y todo el cuarto ordenado , se notaba que Edward era una persona muy limpia y ordenada , no me quede mucho en esa habitación porque quería ir al baño , quería sentarme a llorar en la tapa del inodoro como lo hacía cuando era chica ; entre a este baño , el cual era "súper baño", tenia jacuzzi con regadera , las toallas estaban colgadas uniformemente en sus sitios , el color del baño era un chocolate caramelo , le quedaban a su personalidad ,seria y responsable. Me senté a llorar en la tapa del baño ; pensé que no lo haría , cuando estaba con Edward nunca me daba ganas de llorar , siempre me hacía reír.

- Amor , te encuentras bien?- toco la puerta Edward , sonaba preocupado , _"rayos bella obvio que va a estar preocupado , te marchaste como un relámpago cuando te pregunto por tus padres"_ dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza.

- ssi … no pasa nada – _dije tratando de aguantar el llanto ._

- bella podemos hablar?- _pregunto él y yo me seque las lagrima con el papel higiénico, lista para salir a ver a Edward , no estaba un 100%segura de que no llorara en su hombro pero no me quedaría toda la noche esperando a que se durmiera._ Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el , sentado en su cama con las manos apoyadas sobre su cabeza, el levanto la vista hasta mi y frunció el ceño .

– Bella , que sucede?- _pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza, no quería contarle nada ,_ quería dejar las cosas como estaban , sabía que el tenia un propósito el traerme aquí , quería sacarme cosas , quería meterse de lleno en mi vida ,no me lo podía permitir .

- no es nada Edward , nada , simplemente me tengo que ir – _dije caminando hasta las escaleras ._

- bells hice algo que incomodase?-_ pregunto él , la verdad no había hecho más nada que portarse como un caballero conmigo , mas nada ._

- no .. No esss nada, me puedes llevar al centro?-_ pregunte bajando el primer escalón de las escaleras._

- Isabella que sucede?- pregunto más serio y yo me gire para verlo .- ya te dije que no pasa nada Edward , nada simplemente llévame al centro – _exigí y el negó con la cabeza._

- sé muy bien que algo te pasa, y no me vengas con que no te pasa nada – _dijo el gritándome , me empecé a tensar , me molesté cuando empezó a gritarme, quien se creía para venir a mandarme y darme ordenes._

- bueno si no me quieres llevar por lo menos ten la decencia de abrirme la puerta _– dije retándolo y él me agarro del brazo ._

- que te ocurre bella?- _exigió aun serio y yo lo mire ._

- Maldita Sea Edward ya te dije que nada , que no entiendes?- _grite tratando de zafar el agarre que tenía el en mi brazo ._

- Pues de aquí no te vas hasta que me digas que te pasa-_ dijo el levantando nuevamente la voz._

- ok , no me vas a abrir la puerta , bien , buenas noches Edward –_ dije soltándome fuerte del él y bajando rápido las escaleras_, el fue más rápido que yo , cuando llegue al último escalón de la misma , me tomo por los brazos y yo trate de zafarme, pero él fue más fuerte que yo .

– bella por favor contéstame porque te pusiste así cuando te pregunte por tus padres, es que no quieres hablar de ellos?- _cuestiono cerca mío y me agarro las mejillas con sus enormes manos._

– nada , no me pasa nada Edward – d_ije bajando la mirada , no quería verlo a la cara _, sabía que eso provocaría que llorase.

- estoy cabreado de que te pase algo y ni siquiera me quieras contar tres cuartos de lo que te ocurre- _dijo estampando su puño en la pared ,_ eso me asunto aun mas , jamás lo había visto tan molesto .

- dime, porque no te creo?-_ pregunto él , era una pregunta retorica , jamás me había hablado así!, se comportaba tan territorial , como si fuese de su propiedad._

- es culpa mía? , que te pasa?, porque te quieres ir?-_ pregunto y yo lo mire , empecé a llorar de la rabia que me daba el tener que verlo tan preocupado y preferí soltarlo ._

- dime Bella!-_ grito y yo rompí en llanto aun mas fuerte ._

-Maldita sea Edward , si te lo contara no me querrías , no sabes lo que yo he pasado , no sabes lo que es consumir drogas para mantenerte aérea con todas las cosas que suceden en tu casa , no tienes idea de lo que es que el novio de tu madre te viole y te coja a todas las horas que su pene erecto quiera y la puta de tu vieja no haga nada porque simplemente no te cree , no has tenido por meses noches en vela por complacer a un viejo de mierda que te ha arruinado tu vida , tampoco te han llamado loca , mucho menos esquizofrénica , no sabes lo que yo sentía cada vez que yo misma me cortaba , sentía placer porque pensé que dolor con dolor alivia ese malestar que tenia ,tratando de olvidarme de otros dolores – _supiere_ , sabía que estaba llorando a cantaros pero no me importaba lo había escupido casi todo , solo faltaba una cosa más .

- no sabes lo que es que te internen en un centro de rehabilitación y la única maldita cosa buena que haya pasado en toda tu vida sea tu novio – _susurre al final_ , me había quedado sin voz de tanto gritar , me desmorone en el piso de su sala , hundida profundamente en lagrimas de dolor , hace mucho que le estaba guardando este secreto , no quería que el sufriera mis constantes inseguridades ni mis cambios de humor con mi bipolaridad; hace mucho que quería sacar toda la rabia que tenia dentro mío y no fue muy duro sacar todo mi yo interno colmado en rabia y dolor , no fue duro sacar todo lo que sentía , el no decía ninguna palabra, mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas , se arrodillo frente mío.

– Bella- m_e susurro y yo lo ignore , no podía mirarlo después de aquella confesión , después de decirle todos mis problemas._

– bells mírame amor- _me rogo y yo seguí ignorándolo , el me tomo de mi barbilla y me giro hasta el ._

- te Amo preciosa , y gracias por considerarme lo único bueno que ha pasado en tu vida aunque yo no creo que eso sea lo único , también tienes a una mejor amiga que siempre está ahí para todo , y esa es Alice- _dijo el sonriendo y yo lo abracé, empecé a llorar más fuerte _, me sentía tan rota y tan dolida por todo lo que había pasado , desde que llegue al WRC he cambiado muchísimo y de eso no me puedo quejar.

- te amo amor y muchísimo – _me dijo y yo lo bese con suavidad ._

- y yo a ti Edward- respondí , m_e abrazo y beso mi cabeza_ , adoraba que hiciese eso , me sentía en casa , el era mi hogar .

- todo va a estar bien , yo estoy aquí para ti , para todo lo que necesites , te amo Isabella Swan –_ dijo el levantándose del piso y ayudándome a levantarme ._

- te quiero ,te amo con locura y quiero que a este pobre loco le confíes todo , soy tu novio pero también soy tu amigo y psicólogo , así que no dudes en decirme que te incomoda por más duro que sea – _dijo besándome y yo le respondí , Edward era el mejor , era todo para mi ._

- lo siento si te grite _– dijo guiándome hasta el sillón ._

- no tienes porque disculparte yo soy la que cargo con esto , no soy una mujer "completa"- dije aclarando el hecho , era algo que llevaría siempre .

- si lo eres Bells , eres mi mujer , mía , me entiendes?- _dijo el abrazándome , nos comenzamos a besar_ , en un beso que nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una danza mágica , era delicioso su sabor y los gemidos que provocaba cuando lo besaba apasionadamente me encantaban .

- Edward… tu no mereces llevar esta cruz que tengo yo –_ susurre y el frunció el ceño analizando cada palabra que decía._

- la llevo porque te quiero y no me importa – _dijo el volviéndome a besar , pero él me empezó suavemente , no entendí ese mensaje._

- preciosa no quiero que te marches – _me dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo le sonreí , le bese la mano que tenia puesta en mi mejilla y le contesté._

- no me pienso ir Edward – _dije guiñándole un ojo _, lo tome de la camisa para atraerlo a mi nuevamente y así poder besarlo .

- pero hace un rato diji….-_ no lo deje terminar la frase ya que lo calle con un beso en los labios que lo hizo estremecerse hasta los vellos de los brazos ._

- sé muy bien lo que dije Edward , pero no hare lo que quería hacer , huir de mis problemas , Victoria antes de irse me dijo lo que tenía que hacer cuando me evadieras con preguntas , parece que ella te conoce mejor que yo – _dije y él me sonrió _, ellos habían sido compañeros de universidad , bueno eso me había comentado Victoria.

- Amor subimos a la habitación?-_ pregunto y yo no sabía que contestar en ese momento ._

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias a todas mis Fieles LEctorass =D ke siempre me escriben sus reViwsss .. la historia no esta termianda aun ... =dfalta masss ... espero que me entiendan y que Sigan asi ... dejandome sus Reviwsss que con tantas ganas les doy los agradecimientos =D**

**SI ME MEREZCO UN REVIW =D dejaloo plis=D**

**Espero que les haya gustadooo=D s un poco largoo=D**

**ATT: Angie D Lutz  
**


	17. Passion Night PArt 1

**La historia es mia , los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie (DIOSA) MEYER... solo juego con ellos =D **

**Enjoy ... Att: Angie D' Lutz  
**

* * *

Capitulo 16 Passion Night part 1

Me quede un momento pensado en si contestarle ,si o no, a aquella interrogación que había formulado.

– primero veremos tv y luego decidiremos qué vamos a hacer te parece?, se me antoja chocolate caliente , tendras? –_pregunte y el asintió dándome un casto beso en los labios._

- voy a preparar chocolate princesa- _dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina_, me acomode un mejor en el sillón y empecé a cambiar canales a lo loco, hasta que me encontré con el canal Fox y que casualidad que las 8:30 Pm estaban dando One tree hill, ya iban por la 6 temporada. Una voz distrajo mi atención de la pantalla, haciendo mirar hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina.

- veo que te gusta One tree hill –_ dijo sonriendo y yo asentí, subí un poco el volumen de la Tv para poder escucharlo mejor._

- me gusta mucho brooke, es tan única – _dije acordándome de Jane_, mi compañera de curso, juntas amábamos esa serie; Jane y yo pasábamos horas hablando sobre aquel programa, ella había sido mi única amiga en toda la escuela y jamás nos habíamos separamos, hasta la universidad, cuando ella decidió irse a Italia y yo a la universidad de Seattle.

- ya está listo el chocolate?- _pregunte mirándolo a él y este solo negó ._

- aun no, sigue viendo Oth mientras yo termino esto!- dijo sonriendo y volviendo con su tarea, visualicé la tv y estaban Peyton y Lucas besándose, era tan romántico ver a esa parejita , aunque prefería que Lucas quedase con Brooke , se lo merecían después de tanto drama .

- ya está casi listo!- _dijo Edward desde la cocina y de pronto lo veo salir de la puerta que guía a la cocina ,iba con dos tasas calientes, una en cada mano._

- ahora si peque, ya estamos listos para ver One tree hill – _me dijo llegando hasta mi y estirándome una taza de color chocolate claro frente mío, la tome y le sonreí._

- gracias amor – _le guiñe el ojo y el se sentó a mi lado, apenas que hizo esto la serie se termino._

- parece que se ha acabado la serie – _dije sonriendo y el suspiró._

- bueno sino vemos la serie, podemos ver una peli, cual quieres?-_ pregunto él y yo me que de un momento pensando si decirle que era lo que quería o dejarlo elegir, y contesté_

- Sorpréndeme –_ le guiñe el ojo y él me regalo una sonrisa torcida, para luego pararse del sofá e ir a buscar entre tantas películas que tenía en la estantería, la cual estaba en la parte lateral del televisor plasma._ Hasta ese momento no le había visto la parte trasera a Edward , oh dios era de ensueño , tenía un culito hermoso y era solo mío , _"bella por dios , que estas pensando , está bien que sea tu novio y la persona a la que ames pero basta de lujuriar , compórtate",_ dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza siempre de corta nota en mis momentos de lujuriar a mi novio .

- Bella, Bells, espero que te guste , hace rato que no la veo – _pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos_ , por un momento me había quedado estática pensando en otra cosa , otra cosa como el CULO DE MI BUENISIMO NOVIO.

– bella que dices?- _pregunto nuevamente desde el estante de películas _, yo lo mire y sonreí .

- ya la he escogido preciosa – _dijo poniendo la película en el reproductor de Dvd_ y sentándose nuevamente a mi lado , esta vez subí mis pies a sus piernas , quería acostarme para poder ver la película , Edward empezó a acariciarme las piernas.

- Amor gracias por venir, no sabes lo que significa esto para mi, te amo Bella – _dijo mi principito azul, yo lo mire y solo pude contestarle…_

– gracias a ti por invitarme, yo también te amo Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – _dije y él se acero hasta mi cara para darme un casto beso en los labios._

-bueno veamos la película pues … _cha cha chan _… Avatar- c_anto como si fuese un niño chiquito cuando le da una sorpresa a su madre_ .

- valla , que romántico Edward , veremos Alienes Azules , con colitas y mucho romanticismo ,pero no se compara con The NoteBook-_ dije sonriendo , quería volver a verla pero , esta vez deje que el escogiera por mi ._

La película empezó, ya la había visto muchas veces y no era por nada pero me aburrida así que cuando iba por la mitad, decidí que había visto suficiente y quería mas acción, y que mejor que encender a Edward mientras ve Avatar. Me coloque a ahorcadas sobre él y lo empecé a besar el solo sonrió, de pronto visualicé sus ojos y pude ver que ya no eran de color esmeralda sino que estaban negros de la lujuria.

- estaba esperando que hicieras eso amor, porque crees que puse esa película, sabía que tarde o temprano te aburrirías, tenía un as bajo la manga princesa- _dijo Edward sonando victorioso por lo que había hecho._

Empecé a restregar su miembro por mi entrepierna , quería sentirlo , hace mucho que no lo hacíamos así que hoy era el momento , hoy me entregaría más que nunca a Edward , solo lo habíamos hecho una vez y fue maravilloso .

- te amo preciosa, y me encanta cuando haces esos movimientos sobre mi – _gimió, agarre el control del Dvd y pare la película para apagarlo, ya que no veríamos mas nada que fuese nuestros cuerpos desnudos, luego alcancé el control de la Tv y la apague._

– No creo que necesitemos estas cosas prendidas – _gemí y nuevamente me restregué encima de el , sentí como su erección crecía bajo mío , era grande y más cuando estaba complementé listo_ .

- no necesitamos el tele, pero si necesitamos música – _dijo sujetándome por la cintura y poniéndome a un lado del sofá ,_ se levanto y fue rápidamente hasta el equipo de sonido , coloco el ipod en la bocina y busco una canción – que vas a poner?- pregunte y el solo me dijo .- algo que nos encenderá mas –_dijo volteándose a mí , apretó el botón de Play y empezó a sonar la canción , no conocía ese grupo así que simplemente trate de no prestarle mucho cuidado …_

(Citizen Cops Sons- Gonna Rise)

Rollin' down the highway  
Like a rocket  
God, I'm headed to town now  
You can't stop it- comenzó a acercarse al sillón en donde anteriormente había estado sentado, la música te relajaba bastante, era como un estilo de rap bailable y romántico, se podía sentir el ambiente de calor que había entre nosotros; me extendió su mano para que se la tomara y yo no dude en tomársela…

– Vamos a bailar bells –_ me susurro mirándome, incitándome a tocarle, a comerlo, era como se dice "un pastelillo puesto en tu mesa",_ listo para saboreárselo de a poco ,cada vez que hacia esos movimientos , su irresistible mirada tan penetrante a la cual no le podías negar ni el mas mínimo suspiro…

Got wheel in my hand  
As I stand  
On the floor  
Of the board  
Of this car  
On the road – _siente la música amor, es sensual y excitante _– musito en mi oído, eso provoco que me mojara en mi entrepierna, de verdad que esta sería una noche muy satisfactoria para ambos , el con sus movimientos sensuales y yo incitándole a hacerlo…

Me pego más a su cuerpo y pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, él era el causante de que mi ritmo cardiaco aumentase a mil por hora con un solo roce de nuestras pieles, la mano que había puesto en mi espalda baja ahora está en mi culo, y lo acariciaba con suavidad, acercándome más a su cuerpo…

Got this woman in the back seat  
Yeah she's my wifey  
In the middle of the delivery  
Man she saves me  
To this day I don't know why  
She picked me up- y dígame Doctor Cullen , donde ha aprendido a ser un experto en seducción?, porque le va muy bien – _dije ronroneándole en el oído y pase mi lengua por su lóbulo derecho cuando le hablaba tan excitada ,_ el se tenso y solo me miro , no dijo nada solo me miraba y yo le lanzaba insinuaciones , quería hacerlo , quería estar unida a él …

When i was down on the road  
With the wind when it blowed- en realidad aun estoy de practica en lo que respecta a la seducción pero déjeme decirle Señorita Swan que he aprendido rápido , y dígame usted que a hecho para que la quiera tomar aquí mismo?-_ pregunto él y yo sonreí , quería que lo hiciéramos aquí _, humm no sonaba mal y después lo podíamos hacer en el jacuzzi , en la cama y tal vez en el balcón , seria emocionante, _"bella que te está pasando? ,_ te has vuelto adicta", dijo la vocecita nuevamente , se que parezco loca hablando con mi propia conciencia pero hey , alguna vez no lo han hecho?.

Well a son's gonna rise in a mile  
In a mile  
You'll be feeling fine  
In a mile you will see – no aguanto amor , quiero sentirte dentro mío , quiero que estés en mí y yo en ti …-_ gemí y el seguía moviéndose _, el sonido de la guitarra de aquella puta canción era motivo por el cual no aguantaba más , quería hacerlo con esa canción y hacerlo aquí , lo tome por el cuello para besarlo , lo hice de una forma brusca pero a la vez sensual …

After me  
You'll be out of the dark, yeah  
You'll get your shot – valla mi chica quiere jugar …- _rugió Edward cargándome a horcadas ,hasta llegar nuevamente al sofá en el que estábamos viendo la película _; me dejo con delicadeza y yo comencé a besarle el cuello , le fui desabrochando la camisa , quería sentir su torso desnudo sobre mis manos . Desabotone uno por uno cada botón de su camisa color azul grisáceo, empecé a moverme en el sillón quería hacer el amor en ese mismo instante...

- te quiero bells- _gimió y me levanto el suéter, despojándome de esa prenda puesto que no me había puesto brasier, no sabía que haríamos así que preferí estar más cómoda._

- rrrr , gatita , me enloqueces , no sé como haces para encender hasta el cerillo más húmedo , tú me enciendes , y más ahora con tus pechos tan expuestos frente mío – _volvió a gemir pero esta vez cerca de mis pechos _, acerco su boca a un y saco la lengua , delicada mente rozo su lengua contra este , era sentir el mismo cielo , me abrí ante él , quería que me tomara y se estaba tardando mucho.

– amor te estás tardando mucho… te quiero ya… en este momento…- _gemí y el solo se metió uno de mis pezones a su boca, mientras que masajeaba el otro suavemente, oh dios era el mismo cielo, repito el mismo puto cielo._

- amor quiero hacer una cosa , me dejas?-_ pregunte quitándolo de enfrente mío ,_ quería que el también disfrutara de esta nochecita , me levante de aquel sillon para subirme a horcadas sobre el , le quite la correa que llevaba puesta en el pantalón , el solo gimió , empecé a acariciar sobre la tela del pantalón , su paquete ya estaba erecto , desabroche el botón y baje su bragueta , su erección sobre salía de su pantalón , me ayudo a quitárselo para quedarse en bóxers … era una delicia.

– princesa vamos al cuarto – _me dijo levantándose en bóxers del sofá_ , si lo haríamos en el cuarto por lo menos me dejaría complacerlo mas cómodo ; subimos las escaleras , llegamos a su gran habitación y él me tiro en la cama .

– ahora vas a disfrutar como toda una reina –_ gimió encima mío y empezó a bajarme los pantalones …._

_

* * *

_

**OLAS mis amoresss ... espero ke os haya gustado muchooo mi nuevo capiii**

**se k he tardado en actualizar soryyy =d hehhee ando media busy ... perooo hare lo ke pdaa ... siganmeeee ..,.i dejenme REVIWSSS!  
**


	18. PAssion Night Part 2

**La historia es mia , los personajes son de Stphanie (DIOSA )Meyer...**

**Enjoy : ATTE= Angie D' Lutz  
**

* * *

Capitulo 17 Passion Night part 2

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back- TEENAGE DREAM , KAty perry

BPov

Edward y yo estábamos completamente desnudos, listos para el máximo placer, sus ojos oscuros miraban delicadamente mi cuerpo y repasaba cada zona de este.

-Te amo preciosa – _dijo colocándose encima mío para poder entrar en mi,_ se coloco el condón de una vez y solo dio un suspiro.

- yo a ti Edward_- dije en el momento en que sentí su gran miembro entrar en mi y comenzó a moverse dentro mío,_ esta era la segunda vez que hacíamos el amor, pero esta vez era especial, estábamos en una cama, en su cama.

– Oh ssssi Edward, así me gusta amor – _dije mientras me embestía_, el solo gemía mirándome a la cara, no despegaba la mirada de mis ojos.

– Oh bells , se siente tan bien amor , eres tan apretada , tan estrecha que me emociona tomarte –_ gimió el y yo seguí observándolo_ , cambiamos de posición y me senté sobre él , tome el control de la situación mientras el tocaba mis pechos y yo embestía .

– oh dios, que delicia!- _gemí sintiendo su miembro más dentro mío, estaba cerca del mi Nirvana Sexual, a punto de tocar el cielo con la mano._

- Bells, ya estoy cerca amor – _dijo Edward cambiando de posición, ahora yo estaba debajo de el mientras el embestía_

_._- vente conmigo pequeña, quiero sentir como tu coño se aprieta cuando llegues al orgasmo!- _gimió el y yo solo soltaba pequeños grititos de satisfacción._

- Oh Ed… ya estoy cerca, mas rapiddddooo – _pedí y el embistió más rápido_

.- oh bells, yo tambiiiienn- dijo _y me embistió más fuerte, hasta que los dos tocamos el cielo, el hermoso cielo de pasión._

- ahhhhh, eso ha sido Wao!- _dijo Edward saliéndose de mí._

_-_ si, ha sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto – _dije mientras él se dirigía al baño para botar el condón ya usado_

_._-Te ha gustado Bells?- _pregunto Edward tirándose en la cama junto a mi._

- si muchísimo amor, fue delicioso – _dije y yo sonrió, se levanto y se acerco mas a mí para darme un casto beso en los labios._

- pues vamos por más chiquita.- _dijo agarrándome por el abdomen, atrayéndome nuevamente a la cama, queríamos otra ronda _

Aquella noche lo hicimos en la cama, en la tina con Jacuzzi y hasta en el sofá. Había sido hacer el amor con el hombre que amas y que te complementa al 100%, así me sentía con Edward en cada momento que estábamos juntos, no solo cuando hacíamos el amor, sino también cuando nos besábamos o con un simple rocé de nuestras manos. Me desperté y aun era oscuro, mire el reloj junto a la mesita de noche de Edward la cual indicaban las 3:20 de la madrugada, era temprano aun, trate de moverme pero unos brazos me aprisionaban alrededor de mi estomago , Edward estaba dormido así que empecé a besarle la cara , el cuello y los cabellos , inhalando su peculiar aroma varonil , parecía un bebe durmiendo , era la cosa más linda que había visto en toda mi vida , mi novio durmiendo ; ¿qué sucedería si yo tuviese un bebe con Edward?, me pregunte a mí misma , de ser así , debería ser maravilloso , con sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabello bronce igual al de Edward , también estuve pensando en mi confesión de la noche de ayer , como podía quererme tanto , como podía querer tanto a alguien como yo , una persona insegura en todos los sentidos, que tenga miedo a lo que pueda pasar , hasta no sabía que pasaba si Edward me dejara y un día encontrase a alguien mejor que yo .

- Bella , vuelve a dormirte – _dijo Edward contra la almohada , la voz le había salido ronca y llena de sueño ._

– está bien Edward, es solo que…- _no pude terminar la oración porque me agarre la cara y el se levanto de repente._

– que sucede Bells , que te tiene intranquila , no sabes que te amo?- _pregunto y yo lo mire haciendo un pequeño puchero._

- Isabella Swan te amo demasiado – _dijo abrazándome y besándome la frente_ .

- siento despertarte – _dije mientras él se dirigía al balcón que había en su habitación , salió y me asusto_.

- Edward?- _pregunte y el extendió los brazos._

- AMO A ISABELLA SWAN_- grito mi novio y yo corrí hasta el_ .

– Cállate imbécil, estamos durmiendo, son las 3 de la madrugada- _dijo una voz en la parte inferior del edificio._

- lo vez bella, te amo, te deseo, no tienes por qué dudar que te haya escogido, no creo que te haya escogido, con tanta belleza más bien tu me escogiste a mi – _susurro acercándose a mí y abrasándome._

-te amo Edward- _dije llevándolo hasta la cama e hicimos el amor nuevamente_, parecíamos conejos de tanto hacerlo.

- Edward tengo hambre _– dije sonriendo cuando el salía de mi ._

- yo también tengo hambre de ti – _dijo besándome nuevamente_.

- no Edward , de eso no por ahora , quiero que me alimentes y además necesito una ducha_- dije y el miro el reloj , eran las 4:00 Am , y me miro a mi ._

- Bells vistes qué hora es, deberíamos volver a dormir si amor?- _dijo el acariciándome el cabello y yo asentí_ , volvimos a recostarnos hasta quedarnos profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo , completamente dormidos ….

-Bells, bellita, amor mío – _dijo una voz aterciopelada acariciándome la mejilla y yo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el dueño de aquella voz excitante._

- humm , buenos días Edward , como haz dormido amor?- pregunte _ya que lo había despertado en plena madrugada por mis inseguridades estúpidas y por la pasional noche y madrugada que tuvimos ambos_ .

- muy bien dormí súper bien , son las 11:00 am , así que ambos hemos descansado bastante , así que vamos a ducharnos y luego a desayunar ok?- _dijo extendiéndome su mano para que lo acompañara al baño_ , quería que nos bañáramos juntos , me estaba tentando o le gustaba este jueguito .

La tina ya estaba lista y el jacuzzi activado, Edward se sumergió primero y luego yo entre, ambos habíamos dormidos desnudos así que no tenía nada que esconderle, toque con un dedo el agua y se sentía tibia y relajante, Edward me ayudo a entrar y me sumergí en las aguas, sintiendo el miembro erecto de Edward en mi espalda baja.

- sabes cómo complacerme – _le dije y el empezó a besar mi cuello._

- me encanta complacerte Bella, eres mía amor – _dijo sonando de forma tan egoísta que la ame, era suya, era de su propiedad, solamente pertenecíamos el uno al otro,_ Edward restregaba la esponja por mi espalda y eso produjo que me excitase mas y mas.

- Bells, yo ya he terminado de bañarme preciosa, iré a preparar el desayuno así que te dejare solita amor– _dijo levantándose del jacuzzi y agarrando una toalla que tenía cerca para poder secarse_, el solo demoro unos minutos y luego salió, yo cerré la puerta del baño y encendí la recogerá, quería mojarme con agua fría, esta sensación que me había dejado apropósito me estaba matando y me tenía que deshacer de ella , tome el shampoo de Edward y me lo aplique en la cabeza , olía riquísimo , después pase al acondicionador , el cual tenía un olor más parecido al de el , enjuague mi cabello y nuevamente me quite toda la espuma que tenia debido a la combinación del shampoo con el jabón , cerré el grifo de la regadera y Salí envuelta en una toalla de aquel cuarto de baño , empecé a secar mi cabello desnuda en la habitación y no me percate de que Edward estaba detrás de mí.

- Bell…-Bel… - _dijo Edward sin poder terminar mi nombre_, me voltee y el estaba que se le caia la baba .

- que sucede Edward?- _pregunte y el solo me miraba de arriba abajo ._

- nannada aamor- balbuceo y yo me rei .

- es que , esqqqqueee…- que sucede Edward?- pregunte riéndome gracias a que me estaba descombrando por lo que me había hecho en la bañera.

- Edward , te importaría prestarme algo de ropa?- pregunte , no quería usar la mía , quería estar holgada y que mejor que la ropa de tu novio .-, oh claro que no –_dijo dirigiéndose a su walking closet y abrió uno de los cajones _, me tiro dos prendas , una era un suéter que decía FUCK ME de color negro , y el otro era un bóxer de cuadros grises con verde achocolatado , me los puse rápidamente , seque mi cabello con la toalla y empecé a recoger mi ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación.

– aquí tienes bells – _dijo Edward agarrando mi tanga _.

-gracias Edward y el resto de mi ropa?- pregunte _y el sonrió _.

- la eche a lavar junto con la mía , espero que no te incomode- _dijo mi novio amablemente , desde cuando mi novio sabia lavar y cocinar ._

- muchas gracias Ed- dije _sonriendo y se acerco para darme un beso._

- amor ya está listo el desayuno bajamos?- _pregunto y asentí_ , cuando llegamos a la cocina habían Omelets con Spam y jugo de naranja , también fruta picada , pan y leche .

- espero que te guste amor , lo he preparado especialmente para ti-_dijo Edward sonriendo y acomodándome en la silla del comedor_ , hoy era sábado así que no tenía que trabajar y yo solo me quedaría en el WRC , mientras algunos salían .

- amor que tienes pensado hacer hoy?- _pregunto Edward sirviéndose su Omelet ._

- si te pidiera que me llevaras a un lugar me dirías que estoy loca – _respondí sonriendo_, mientras cortaba el Spam , hace años que no comía esto .

- pide lo que quieras amor y se te cumplirá- _dijo Edward pinchando otra vez su Omelet_

.- pues quisiera ir a la playa, nunca he ido a una y si no es molestia quisiera ir – _dije tomando un sorbo de zumo de Naranja, sabia delicioso_ .

- claro que no es molestia llamare a mi padre para que nos preste la casa que tenemos en la playa, además podemos invitar a Alice y no sé quien mas- _sugerí ya que mi amiga nunca salía del WRC._

- oh muy bien entonces yo invitare a Jasper…

* * *

**La espera a terminadoo ... chachannnnn ... subi el otro capii chikasss=D espero que les guste .. REVIWSSSSS=D las adoroo =D _ DEM! =d seguidme plisss actualizare rapidn si pdoooo =D heheheheheeh**

**estoy escribiendo otra historia ke se llama The mixed Tape ...=D ENJOY!  
**


	19. Cena y Peliculas

**La historia es mia , los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie (diosa)meyer ... espero que les guste este nuevo capiiitulitooo=D**

**Enjoy Atte: Angie D' Lutz  
**

* * *

Capitulo 18 Cena y Peliculas

You're so hypnotising  
could u be the devil, could you be an angel  
your touch magnetizing  
feels like going floating, leave my body glowing- E.T, Katy perry

_"Jasper"_, de donde me sonaba ese nombre, se me hacia parecido al nombre de aquel fortachón que me había atrapado en la estación de trenes.

- y el tal Jasper en donde trabaja?-_ pregunte y él me sonrió para luego responder._

- Jasper es mi mejor amigo , trabaja en el WRC- _dijo mi novio sonriendo orgulloso de su querido amigo._

-no lo sabía , sabes lo odie el primer día , ya que él me atrapo en la estación de trenes cuando intente escapar , es muy fuerte – _dije riéndome y mi novio solo asintió._

- pienso que Alice y Jasper se llevaran muy bien , ellos no se conocen –_ dijo Edward , tenia muchísimas ganas de ir a la playa pero no sabía a cual , eso ya lo veríamos , lo primero sería decirle nuestra idea a nuestros amigos._

- eso ya lo veremos amor , acuérdate que Alice es un poco especial-_ le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios, sabia de sobra como era Alice._

En la Mañana habia llamado a Alice para contarle acerca de nuestro plan del sábado , ella solo me respondió con un grito de Felicidad , tanto que pensé que iba a dar a luz ahí mismo ; baje del volvo , para dirigirnos de vuelta al WRC , nos iríamos a la playa mañana por la madrugada , Edward había insistido en que me quedase a dormir nuevamente en su departamento y yo no había puesto resistencia , puesto que me gustaba quedarme ahí .

-amor lista para decírselo a Alice y arreglar tu maleta?, mientras iré a avisarle a Jass , acuérdate de decirle al duende que tiene que estar lista a las 6:00 Am , a esa hora estaremos recogiéndolos aquí- _dijo Edward y yo solo asentí , llegamos al pasillo principal y yo seguí el rumbo que daba a mi habitación _, cuando llegue Alice tenia a todo volumen la música (I Don't Wanna Be- Gavin DeGraw).Abrí la puerta de par en par y el pequeño duende estaba bailando mientras empacaba sus cosas para el paseo , parecía que ella sola se habia ocupado de todo , porque también vi mi maleta junto a la puerta y estaba lista , ella se volteo de repente y me saludo

– Bells , que bueno que estas aquí , me tome el atrevimiento de hacerte la maleta mientras estabas en casa de Ed , así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ya está todo listo , solo tienes que llevártela mañana – _dijo el duende aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltitos por toda la habitación ._

- de hecho Alie , me la llevare hoy , Edward me ha pedido que me quede otra noche con el , su departamento es hermoso , un día de estos les hare una cena e invitare a Jasper – _dije y ella frunció el ceño._

-¿Jasper?, quien es ese?-_ pregunto el duende y yo le sonreí y procedí a explicarle._

- es el mejor amigo de Edward , trabaja aquí en el centro, es uno de los enfermeros y reclutadores , el fue el que me atrapó en la estación de trenes – _conteste y ella sonrió para luego voltearse y seguir ordenando las cosas de su dirigi hacia mi maleta color rojo _, la cuel estaba puesta a los pies de mi cama , la trate de levantar pero estaba pesadisima , parecia que la hubiesen llenado con piedras sacadas de una mina , ¿el Wrc tendria una mina?

- duende que me echaste en la maleta?-_ pregunte, mi maleta parecia como si llevase un muerto en su interior ._

- se que esta un poco pesada, pero créeme que no te arrepentirás con lo que te puse, tu solo espera a la noche – _dijo Alice cerrando su bolso de mano y yo abrí la boca como sorpresa _, muchas veces eso de _"espera y veraz" _era algo excéntrico y mas conociendo a Alie , quien sabe con qué locura me habrá llenado mi maleta , decidí dejarla y me despedí de Alie , diciéndole todo lo que Edward había hablado conmigo y Salí hasta el pasillo principal , encontré a mi novio sentado en una de las sillas del recibidor viendo una revista .

- lista!- _dije dejando el muerto (la maleta) a sus pies ._

- bells que traes ahi amor?, esta tan pesada?, tan solo nos iremos unos dias , no unas vacaciones . Amor , ya he hablado con Jass y le ha parecido genial la idea , dice que necesita unos días de vacaciones así que esta mas que bien , vamos al departamento , quiero seguir durmiendo a tu lado amor – _susurro de forma seductora en mi oídio y esto provoco que lo besara automáticamente ._

- la maleta pesa porque el duende se ocupo de llenarla con no se que , vamos a comer amor?-_ pregunte a Edward y el asintio mientras tomaba mi maleta entre sus brazos para salir del WRC , _no sabía dónde ir así que solo deje que me llevase a donde quisiera.

- te llevare a comer mariscos , hay un restaurante cerca de mi casa , se llama Crazy Sea; parece que llevas a un muerto aqui bells – _dijo mi novio refiriendose a mi maleta ;_ una vez fuera del WRC , nos subimos al volvo y Edward encendio la radio , el carro empezo a inundarse con el piano de Debussy, era una melodía perfecta , Edward solamente me tomo de la mano a la vez que manejaba; en todo el trayecto no dijimos ni una sola palabra y fue porque a ambos nos gustaba tanto Debussy que las palabras estaban de sobra , no habia necesidad de hablar , solamente escuchar aquella musica enamorante te llenaba ; llegamos a un pequeño camino entre los árboles y al poco tiempo vi un pequeño lugarcito , con el nombre Crazy Sea , no se veía muy conocido , Edward detuvo el carro y solo suspiro .

– vamos amor- _dijo el saliendo del carro y rápidamente llegando hasta mi para abrirme la puerta ,_ siempre era tan caballeroso conmigo , no había día que no lo fuese.

Entramos al pequeño y acogedor restaurante, una muchacha de estatura muy similar a la de Alice nos recibió.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen, los guiare hasta su mesa –_ dijo la camarera de buena forma,_ pude leer rápidamente en su carnet de trabajo que se llamaba: Tia, un nombre muy poco común pero me pareció lindo, caminamos hasta la parte trasera del restaurante, un lugar alejado de toda la gente y el ruido , Edward abrió mi silla para poder sentarme como todo un caballero y luego tomo asiento él , Tia nos paso el menú para poder elegir algo que nos llamase la atención .

- Sr. Cullen volveré cuando usted y su acompañante sepan que ordenar- _dijo la pequeña muchacha dejándonos los menús _y yo me fije en un solo plato que me apetecía comer en ese momento y hace años que no lo comía , Calzone relleno de camarones en salsa roja .

- Amor ya sabes que pedir , yo estaba entre langostinos en brandy o pulpo a la plancha , tu ya te has decidido?- _pregunto mi novio fulminándome con la mirada seductora que tenía en ese momento._

- si amor , quiero un Calzone rellenos de camarones en salsa roja –_ respondí saboreándome los camarones _, Edward levanto la mano para llamar a Tia , la cual al instante asintió para dirigirse a nuestra mesa.

-Bueno están listos para ordenar?- _pregunto la muchacha observándonos mientras sacaba una pequeña pluma y libreta de su delantal rojo._

- así es , mi novia quiere un Calzone relleno de camarones en salsa roja , yo quiero unos langostinos en brandy con ensalada regular, de tomar me podría traer una botella de vino blanco por favor –_ dijo Edward _, Tia asintió llevándose los menús y retirándose .

-Bells, te amo princesa- d_ijo Edward tomándome la mano y acariciando aquel anillo que era la promesa de que nuestro amor duraría y no se acabaría jamás._

- yo también te amo Edward y te agradezco mucho por traerme a este restaurante, es acogedor y agradable- _dije sonriendo y acercándome a él para besarlo._ La comida no tardo en llegar y Edward se inspiro abriendo el vino que me dio risa el show que hizo , según el durante la secundaria un amigo le enseño a abrirlo con la mano pero no tardo en darse por vencido y pedir un sacacorchos , los Calzone estaban de muerte lenta y pude probar los langostinos de Edward , sabían esquicitos , el brandy le daba un sabor jugoso y único.

- Edward , como descubriste este lugar?- _pregunté y él me sonrió , pincho uno de los langostinos y procedió._

– hace dos años que vengo aquí , fue desde el cumpleaños de Rosalie , Emmett su esposo decidido realizar una cena para la pedida de mano a Rosalie , quería hacerlo oficial así que vine con mis padres , después de eso pasaron otra serie de cosas y pues llegamos hasta aquí , conozco a Tia desde hace un año ya que había otra muchacha que me atendía antes que ella, es una larga historia de la cual no quiero hablar- _dijo mi novio comiéndose el resto del langostino y yo fruncí el ceño _, que era eso de lo que no quería hablar , que le asustaba , no quería quedarme con las dudas pero respetaría la decisión de Edward así que cambie el tema.

- espero que mañana nos haga un día lindo para ir a la playa – _dije y él me sonrió ._sabia que Edward culllen me ocultaba algo pero era mejor no arruinar nuestra noche romantica con interrogatorios fuera de lugar , un dia de estos lo atraparia imprevisto y se lo sacaria ,_ "bella que te esta pasando chiquilla , comportate , es tu novio , no un reo de la carcel"- dijo voz interior y yo me encoji de hombros._

- si , nos quedaremos dos noches y 3 días , regresaremos el miércoles por la noche , ya le comente a mi padre y el no tiene ningún problema con nuestro pequeño paseo improvisado, ademas a llamado al servicio que trabaja en la casa de la playa para que esten al dia - _dijo Edward tomando un sorbo del vino. _

La cena transcurrió entre risas y halagos por parte de mi novio, el cual habia contado anecdotas de su hermana Rosalie , ella era modelo y se habia casado con un corredor de Nascar ,Emmett MaCarty. me habia gustado muchisimo la comida de aquel restaurante asi que le di las gracias a Edward por tan esplendida cena; llegamos a las 6:10 a su departamento,tan solo me apetecía ver una película y luego dormir, no tenía ganas de sexo esta noche y por lo visto Edward hecharme en el sillon y Edward hizo lo mismo , asi que nos acostamos en el gran sillon de Edward .

- amor, que película te apetece ver?- _pregunto Edward cuando estábamos somatados en el sofá de su sala_.como por arte de magia me habia leido la mente.

- qué tal?:"Como perder a un hombre en 10 días", esa peli es de comedia y romántica- d_ije tirándosela hasta sus brazos ,_ el abrió el estuche del Dvd y saco el disco , presiono el botón de abrir el Dvd e introdujo la película; nos acomodamos mejor en el sillón para poder ver la película, a decir verdad solo quería estar en los brazos de Edward , no importaba que película viéramos , quería sentir su calor. La tarde de hoy había sido maravillosa , ir a ese restaurante y comer como una pareja , sentirse querida por el ser más maravilloso que hay sobre la faz de la tierra y llegar a su departamento y solo ver una película , pasar tiempo conmigo y yo con el . Edward me beso la frente para luego seguir viendo la película , mientras que yo me fui quedando dormida…

* * *

**les pido mil disculpas pro haberlas dejado asi en el aire ... i es que he estado muy busyy ... con algunas cosillas =D pero aquiiii toyyy ... =D si t gusta este capiii hazme un reviwwww =D y yo con gusto t lo contestareee=D**

**LES DOY las gracias a TODAs MIS FIELES LECTORAS=D las amoo nenas!  
**


	20. Paseo a la playa Parte 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen , solo la historia ...**

**Chikas Enjoy! Att : Angie D' LUtz  
**

* * *

Capitulo 19 Paseo a la playa Parte 1

EPov

No podía despegar mis ojos de mi musa, aquella mujer que estaba dormida en mi cama, aquella que me hacia enloquecer con solo mirarme o con un mínimo rocé de su piel, su amada piel , era tan suave y tan fina , y esos labios carnosos que me incitaban cada instante a besarla , a comérmela todo el tiempo. Hoy era nuestro paseo a la playa, eran exactamente las 5 de la mañana, me desperté a las 4:30 Am, pero no quería despertar a bells aun, quería seguir admirándola, era emocionante verla dormir, emitiendo pequeñas frases, sobre todo mi nombre, amaba cuando pronunciaba mi nombre mientras dormía, mire mi reloj y eran las 5:03 Am, era hora de levantarse .

-Bella, Bellita – dije acariciándole su hermosa cara, no me había percatado que nos habíamos dormido con la ropa del día anterior, empecé a recordar la película y las risas hasta que mi pequeña se quedo dormida en mi hombro i la tuve que cargar hasta la habitación, no habíamos hecho el amor porque las dos últimas noches nos habían pasado factura y además no nos apetecía mucho. Bella comenzó a removerse en la cama, dio un pequeño estirón en sus brazos y abrió sus hermosos ojos.- buenos días dormilona – dije dándole un casto beso en los labios.

- hum , buenos días amor – _dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño ._

- he, donde vas?- pregunte , ella nunca se paraba así?

- me tengo que bañar o si no llegaremos tarde y Alice se pondrá neurótica- _dijo bella diciendo esto como algo obvio._

- ha- solo _pude responder esto y ella camino hacia mi nuevamente_.

- quieres ahorrar agua hoy? y bañarte conmigo?- _preguntó seductoramente y obvio no me pude negar, _me levante de un salto y corri hasta el baño , bells se despojo de sus prendas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estábamos metidos en la ducha bañándonos, quise aprovechar un momento de intimidad que teníamos en la ducha y comencé a besarle el cuello , quería poseerla nuevamente .

- amor … Alie y jasper nos están esperando _– refuto alejándose de mí y cerrando la llave del grifo ._

- bells solo quería in ratito no pido mas – _dije poniendo la cara de perrito._

- Edward Cullen no utilices esa cara conmigo esta vez , no funciona – _dijo agarrando su toalla y secándose el cuerpo ._Después de ese momento de bella _"ahora no" _, nos vestimos rápido y cogimos el volvo , íbamos de regreso al WRC , pero decidí parar en el MC Donalds para desayunar , compre unos emparedados y café , hace mucho que no comía en la calle , ya que mi madre me prohibía este tipo de cosas.

- sabes que Esme detesta que coma aquí?- _dije refiriéndome al Mc Donalds ._

- y eso?- _pregunto bells tomando del jugo de naranja_.

- veras , mi madre detesta que comamos en la calle y sobre todo si hay comida en casa , es por así decirlo "loca con la comida", le agrada cocinar y más si lo disfrutamos tanto cada vez que lo hace- dije acordándome de los famosos pan cakes que hacia mi madre cuando vivía en casa de mis padres , eran una deliciosa tentación. Llegamos al WRC y el duende nos estaba esperando en la entrada, deje a bella en la entrada y aparque el carro.

-porque tardaron tanto?- _pregunto Alice muy neurótica _, esa chica sí que tenía carácter.- pasamos por el Mc Donals y pues nos distrajimos un rato hablando y se nos fue la hora , Alie tranquila la playa no se irá a ningún lado –_dije molestándola _, hasta que recibí con manotazo por parte de Bella , ellas dos se pusieron de acuerdo para pegarme.

-chicas voy a llamar a jasper ,vengo –_dije sacando mi celular y marcándole a mi amigo _, que estaría haciendo ,porque se había demorado si ya nos íbamos.

- bueno?- _contesto una voz como agitada._

- jasper , ya llegamos donde estas?- p_regunte y el solo contesto un "ya voy", para luego cerrarme _. 5 minutos después apareció mi amigo con un bolso negro y una tabla de Surf.

- porque te tardaste viejo?-_ pregunte saludándolo y el solo suspiro_.

- no encontré a mi bebe- _dijo refiriéndose de su tabla de surf _, bella y Alie se giraron en el momento que lo escucharon hablar y solo se quedaron con una cara de interrogación.

-bells, amor te presento a jasper, jazz esta es mi bella- _dije y mi novia le extendió la mano amablemente, aunque un poco tensa a la vez._

-Alice te presento a Jasper mi amigo – _dije y pude ver a Alice lanzar destellos de ilusión por sus ojos, ambos se saludaron y esta se sonrojo._

- así que tú fuiste el culpable de traerme aquí?- _pregunto bella de forma cortante ._

- así es Bella , fue fácil agarrarte aunque dabas mucha batalla corriendo en esa estación de trenes.

- tú fuiste el culpable de traerme aquí – _lo regaño bella_ , Jazz solo se cruzo de hombros y respondió.

- eras un palillo corriendo-_ dijo Jasper molestando a mi novia , conocía muy bien a mi mejor amigo y sabia que solo lo hacía para molestar._

- te estás burlando de mi?- _dijo mi novia ahora tensa y llena de rabia, _quería parar la situación pero al parecer Alice la estaba gozando.

-Edward, el maricón de tu amigo se está burlando de mi amor- _gruño bella más cerca de jasper ,_ temía que se le fuese a aventar encima y querer golpearlo solo por los chistes que hacía.

- bella, amor no te molestes si?-_ pregunte acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en su suave cuello ,_ luego le estampe un beso en los labios para endulzar el ambiente , de pronto se quedaron en silencio y Jasper pregunto.

-nos vamos?-_ todos asentimos y nos subimos al volvo , para dirigirnos a nuestro destino ._

Mientras íbamos en el carro a Bella se le ocurrió poner música así que coloco uno de mis cds de la preparatoria y de pronto salto la canción: "The mixed Tape, Jacks Mannequin".

Alice y jasper iban la parte trasera del volvo mientras yo maneja y mi copiloto favorita iba a mi lado, con una mano en mi mano derecha la cual sostenía la palanca.

- Bells , que hiciste ayer?- p_regunto Alice y bella solo tocio , no sabía la razón de esa pregunta y mucho menos el origen._

- pues solo vimos películas y luego me quede dormida , antes de eso fuimos a un restaurante hermoso , esta a las afueras de Seattle. Mientras visualizaba mi atención en la carretera me percate que estaba un poco nublado , pero sabía perfectamente que ya no estábamos en Seattle

.- Jasper , cuéntame , cuántos años tienes?-_ pregunto Alice discretamente._

-tengo 20 años , y tu Alice?.- _pregunto mi amigo , en_ su voz se podía oír un toque de tranquilidad y paz , eso me alegraba mucho , se estaban llevando bien.

-casi 18, el mes siguiente los cumplo.-_dijo Alice afirmando la oración._

- qué edad me ponías no soy tan vieja- dijo Alice sonriendo y Bella me miro , comenzó a acariciar mi mano con la suya.-valla , me estas llamando viejo!- afirmo Jasper y yo me eche a reír , el era menor que yo por un año .-Alice de cuanto estas?- pregunto mi amigo , se refería a su embarazo.- tengo 5 meses ya , bueno la próxima semana ya cumplo los 5 meses- dijo el duende segura de si .- y como te ha ido con el bultito?- pregunto Jasper curioso.-para ser primeriza muy bien, dicen que las primerizas algunas la pasan mal- dijo Alice recostándose más en el asiento.-me alegro mucho , serás una buena madre – _dijo Jasper haciendo el cumplido obvio._

_-_ muchas gracias, no quiero defraudar a mi hija- _respondió Alice y yo sonreí_ , ella tendría una niña que bonito , de pronto Grito bella y me sorprendió.

- PARA EL CARRO Amor!_- dijo bella exaltada _, no sabía la razón pero hice lo que me pido.

- ALICE BRANDON, como es eso que vas a tener una niña y no me lo has dicho _– bella levanto la voz y Alice solo levanto la ceja._

_-_amor cálmate!- dije tratando de suavizar la situación pero esto no dio resultado.

-Bells, ayer me vi con la Doctora Clearwater y me realizo el ultrasonido- d_ijo Alice sonriendo y agarrándose el vientre._

- Así que jasper Withlock es el primero en enterarse, antes que yo!- _dijo mi novia tensa y de muy mal humor._

- tú estabas con Edward ayer y no tengo su numero así que no te lo podía decir en el momento- _dijo Alie tratando de defenderse ._

- amor tranquila, Alice Felicidades, tendremos una muy linda sobrinita- _dije sonriendo y dándole un beso a bella, a ver si eso la calmaba un poco._ Alice y jasper nos dijeron una sola cosa por esta acción_"no coman delante de los pobres"._

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana en el auto, a veces me turnaba con Jasper para conducir, se podía decir que después de estar muchas horas en el volvo era cansón, Alice fue la que mas durmió de todos, parece que el embarazo le daba muchísimo sueño.

Jasper no despegaba sus ojos de Alice, cuando iba en la parte trasera del Volvo, sentirán algo?, será que algo pasara entre estos dos?, quien sabe…

Bella POv

Al fin llegamos a la casa de verano de la familia Cullen , me sorprendió muchísimo la casa , era hermosísima con una terraza y vista completa al mar , tenía dos pisos y una gran piscina como la había descrito Edward , aunque nunca quiso admitir que su casa era una mansión en la playa. Mi novio la daba pena decir que tenía dinero, porque mucha gente solo quería ser o estar con el por este factor, yo lo amaba pero no por eso, sino por todo. Mi mente aun no procesaba que le había contado toda mi historia y que él me apoyase tanto como lo hizo, Edward abrió la puerta de la casa y entramos, un nuevo mundo descubrí, una casa hermosísima, con ventanales enormes y vista completa al mar, una sala inmensa con un tele y un bar disponible además de contar con la mesa de billar, muchos lujos tenia esta casa y sus miembros igual , de pronto se nos acerco una señora de estatura baja y con una sonrisa en la cara , se notaba muy feliz de estar ahí.

- Buenas Tardes Edward- _dijo la mujer con una voz muy dulce ._

- Bree , como haz estado , como esta Riley y Carl?-_ pregunto mi novio dándole un beso en la frente ._

- Ah Edward ellos están muy bien, Carl, está en secundaria ya y bueno sabes cómo es el viejo Riley quiere que mi muchacho siga adelante con sus estudios- dijo la señora orgullosa de los hechos.

- Bree, esta es mi bella –_ dijo mi novio acercándome hasta Bree._

- Hola Señorita bella, puede llamarme Bree y estoy a sus ordenes- _dijo Bree sonriendo y tomándome la mano._

- Bree, muchísimas gracias –_ respondí y Alice y Jasper se presentaron a continuación._

El resto de la tarde nos pasamos desempacando las maletas y ayudando al duende con sus cosas , Jasper y Edward decidieron pasarse por el Burger King a comprar comida para la noche , jasper cumpliendo las exigencias de la duende y Edward siguiendo mis suplicas , eramos una pareja explosiva Alie y yo.

_-Ding dong-_ sono la puerta y yo me dirigi a la plata baja para atender de seguro serian los muchachos con la comida pero no habían tardado mucho?, que raro , un segundo dingDong se escucho y corri hacia la puerta .

- veo que no se demoraron nada amor!-_ dije y abrí la puerta _para luego encontrarme a una Rubia rojiza parada en la entrada de la puerta mirándome con rabia.

* * *

**La espera ha terminado chikas ... sorry por la tardanzaa .. es ke estaba demaciado ocupadita con muchas cosas en la escuela .. i pss aqui estoy nuevamente sorry por AUSENTARMEEEEE**

**ESTE ES MI nuevo capii ... les quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron con estoooo .. ia tengo 103 REVIWSSSS! LOS AMO!  
**


	21. Paseo a la Playa Parte 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie(diosa)Meyer , yo solo ideo la historiaa ...=D XOXo... Ejoy!**

**Att: Angie D' Lutz  
**

* * *

Capitulo 20 Paseo a la Playa Parte 2

Someone Watching over me….

_Found myself today_  
_ Oh I found myself and ran away_  
_ Something pulled me back_  
_ The voice of reason I forgot I had_  
_ All I know is you're not here to say_  
_ What you always used to say_  
_ But it's written in the sky tonight_- Hilary Duff , Someone Watching over me!

La rubia me miraba con cara de muerte , si pudiese descifrar que tenía en sus ojos que le causara tanta rabia.

-Puedo ayudarte?- _pregunte amable y ella me lanzo una mirada envenenada._

- tú quien eres?, no , no creo que me puedas ayudar , esta Edward?- _pregunto con voz chillona y exigente._

- no está , algún mensaje , soy la novia de Edward- _dije y la rubia empezó a sonar sus tacones finos sobre el suelo._

- tú , la novia de Edward?- pregunto nuevamente y yo asentí feliz por el hecho.

- eso es imposible , yo soy la novia de Edward , y no sé qué rayos haces aquí- dijo ella alterada, ya me estaba colmando la paciencia con las cosas que decía , eso era imposible que ella fuera la novia de Edward , ya que ante todo él jamás me guardaría un secreto…_Rayos Bella , que pendeja saliste , tal y como Phil te decía..__Dijo mi voz interna colmándome la paciencia ._

- mira hagamos algo cuando venga Edward devuelta le digo que viniste y arreglamos todo este asunto de novios porque no se realmente porque estás aquí y mucho menos gritándome; mi amiga está embarazada y no aguanta el escándalo , así que te voy a pedir que te retires.-_ dije y ella chasqueo los dedos._

- dile a Eddy que le vino a ver Thanya , la hermanita de Vicky , por si no se acuerda- _dijo ella volteándose para irse de regreso a su flamante convertible azul._

Epov

Habíamos salido a comprar algunas cosas necesarias para la playa y para nuestra estadía aquí, cosas como huevos, leche, pan para el desayuno, también algunos snacks y carne para el asado que haríamos esta noche antes de irnos a la disco que había en la playa, quería que bells se la pasara en grande conmigo así que no estaría mal llevarla a la Beach-Disco, un lugar muy concurrido por mí , ya que ese lugar iba con Thanya cuando éramos novios , oh dios esa mujer sí que me hizo mucho daño , la quise muchísimo y ese fue al último lugar que fuimos antes de terminar .Ahora yo estaba con Bella , era totalmente diferente a mi pasado , cosa que ella no sabía , tal vez le contara este fin de semana lo que fue de mi pasado puesto que ella se había abierto conmigo , pues también lo haría yo .

-Eh!Cullen, que te tiene tan pensativo?-_ pregunto Jasper viendo las carnes._

- Es tanya , simplemente eso-_respondí sujetando la carretilla del súper. _

-de nuevo vas a comenzar con esa vaina emo de Tanya , olvídate de esa zorra Edward , ahora estas con Bella , ahora tienes a una mujer que te ama y que siempre está contigo , no una que te engaña y te dice que te ama mientras se la chupa a otro tipo- dijo Jass seco y arrojando el paquete de carne que tenía en sus manos , llevándolo hacia el resto de los paquetes.

- si , no he dicho lo contrario pero Jasper y si ella no está en Nueva Zelanda como esta Vicky dijo , y si se aparece en la disco- dije subiendo una ceja en forma de interrogación hacia jass.

-que disco?, no me digas que piensas llevar a Bells al último lugar que llevaste a Thanya?- pregunto mi amigo y pude visualizar la furia en sus ojos , estaba echando llamas solo por mi plan; habia llevado aTanya ahi mientras estabamos en la Secundaria y mis padres y yo veniamos a vacacionar por estos lados.

- si , no tiene nada , Thanya está en nueva Zelanda y además ella y yo no tenemos nada ya – dije sonriendo y agarrando un paquete de mondadientes.

-seh , eso ya lo sé , digo estas con bella y pareces un maricón a sus pies- dijo Japer burlándose de mi , tenia mucha razón pero que se le hacia bella me ponía así y yo no me negaba a nada con tal de estar a su lado.-

si yo soy maricón cuando estoy con bells que eres tú , ahh Alice … me derrito , babeo por ti, Alice quiero ser el padre de tu hija- dije burlándome de Jasper y este solo me miro como queriendo partirme la cara.

-dude , pero es que no pasa nada entre Alice y yo , ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo , ella es demasiado buena para ser cierto y además debe haber sufrido demasiado en el pasado- dijo Jass bajando la mirada , sabia por donde venia eso así que tenía que alentarlo a que se atreviera , no me agradaba verlo así.

- Jasper , puedes darte una oportunidad con Alice , no creo que ella se niegue y menos de la manera en que te miraba- _dije tratando de que el sonriera, h_acia muchísimo que no lo veía mirar a una mujer como lo hacía con Alice , ese brillo en su mirada me recordaba tanto cuando estaba enamorado de María , su antigua novia ; aquella muchacha de ojos azules y piel blanca como el papel , con tan solo 18 años era toda una mujer , sus padres eran de Nebraska y ella venia todo los veranos a ver a Jasper , ya que su familias eran muy amigos .

-pero y si le pasa lo mismo que a Mary?-_ pregunto mi amigo con un toque de tristeza _, era obvio que no sabíamos que sucedería con Alice , pero solo habría un cambio en su vida y ese cambio era su pequeña hija.

- Jasper eso no lo sabes , ni yo lo sé amigo pero hey Alice es preciosa , no haz visto como te mira amigo?-_ pregunte dándole aliento para que conquistara a la Mejor amiga de Bella._

-si , es preciosa y sobre todo embarazada se ve muchísimo mejor, pero Amigo tu sabes desde hace cuanto yo no estoy con nadie.- _dijo mirándome y era muy cierto desde la muerte de María ,_ no volvió a estar con mas nadie , pero no era su culpa de que la pequeña tuviese Leucemia y cuando se entero no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida... ahh como se veria Bella embarazada! seria una fantasia hecha realidad...; yo pienso que Jasper fue como un Ángel para María , lo saco del estrés , el trabajo y todo para convertirlo en un hombre feliz y sociable; pero todo se oscureció cuando ella nos confeso que tenia leucemia y Jasper se deprimió muchísimo.

-Jass no es culpa tuya lo que te sucedió con maría,es mas te levantastes de tu mugroso sillón y aprovechastes lo que le quedaba de vida o me equivoco?-_ pregunte y el negó con la cabeza ,_ luego puso unos chorizos en el carrito y yo segui con las compras.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todo estaba apagado , no habia nadie , nis e escuchaba un ruido , pite una vez y Alice salió corriendo de la cada como si temiera de algo , en ese momento vi que solo ella salía de la cada pero ¿y donde estaba Bella?, estaría durmiendo?, pero porque Alice tenia esa cara de preocupación?, le habría pasado algo?.Me baje del carro corriendo y Alice fue a abrazar a Jasper.

-Alié y Bella?- _pregunte al duende y esta solo se hecho a llorar._

- Esta en el baño Edward, está muy mal , empezó a gritar ya patalear cuando se fueron , no sé que le ocurrió , está muy mal Edward y creo que es porque una tal Tanya vino a visitarte , de la nada se puso así , Edward tu sabes que Bella aun no está del todo recuperada , espero que no se haga daño ella misma .- _dijo Alice volviendo a abrazar a Jasper, entre rápidamente y subí las escalera gritando el nombre de mi novia , pero nadie respondía , seria que se había desmayado?, estaría bien?._

- Bella , amor responde- _dije llegando hasta nuestra habitación_ , pero nadie respondía .Me acerque a la puerta del baño y empecé a tocarla rápido , estaba trancada y parecía que estaba abierta la regadera.

- Bella , ábreme!- _grite y patee la puerta y nadie respondía,_ tendría que actuar a la manera bruta .Salí de mi habitación y me fui hasta el pasillo , debía entrar por la ventana del Baño para poder ver que le sucedía a Bella .Me subí en la ventana que daba a mi pequeño balcón el cual quedaba arriba de la ventana del baño .

- gracias a dios que está abierta la maldita ventana- _rugí y salte por esta _, cuando entre vi A Bella tirada en el piso con una navaja entre sus manos y los labios morados a causa del agua que estaba corriendo por la regadera , me acerque a la llave de la regadera y la cerré , busque rápidamente una toalla entre el cesto de toallas limpias y cubrí a mi amada.

-Bella, amor despierta- _dije dándole pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla pero ella no respondía._

- Bella , amor aquí estoy , me oyes te amo princesa , no sé qué te sucedió para que hicieras esto , íbamos tan bien bells , te amo preciosa y me siento culpable por lo que te hiciste- dije y ella empezó a parpadear y a abrir los ojos.- Edward- _dijo con una voz ronca y entrecortada._

_-_ Si amor estoy aquí preciosa , Bella que susto me has dado amor , que ocurrió , tenemos que vendarte la mano Bells, porque te has hecho esto nuevamente , habías dejado de hacerlo preciosa- _dije y ella escondia su mano cortada._

- Edward , tu no deberías estar aquí , yo , tu , que haces aquí?- _pregunto desorbitada Bella ,_ sabía que no la debía agobiar con tantas preguntas pero me tenía muy preocupado.

-no necesito que me cures , ya mucho has hecho por mi Edward , simplemente estaba triste, me puedes dejar sola?- _interrogo mi novia que se estaba poniendo de pie como si no tuviese nada en la muñeca._

-Isabella Swan de Cullen , me dejaras curarte eso para poder hablar después , o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.- _dije muy seguro de mis palabras ._

- Como me llamaste?- _pregunto mi novia que al parecer no procesaba muy bien la información sobre mi apellido._

- Que me dejaras curarte , necesito revisarte esas cortadas- _dije olvidando lo del apellido._

_-_porque me llamaste Cullen , ni siquiera estamos casados .- _dijo ella mirándome como si fuese algo repugnante _.

- Porque un día lo estaremos , si quieres amor!-_ dije sonriendo y poniéndome de pie ._

_-_ no lo creo Edward y menos si ya tienes una novia supermodelo espectacular , creo que estarás casado con ella , no con esta loca Sicópata que está internada en un centro de rehabilitación-_ dijo ella y yo la calle con un beso , no me importaba que no quisiera eso ahora pero necesitaba besarla , sus palabras me daban ganas de reclamarla como mía , ella era mía , y yo era de ella._

– ahora Princesa vamos a curarte esto, que no me gustaría que pescaras una infección por mi culpa- _dije sonriendo y agarrándole de la muñeca que no tenía nada y arrastrándola hacia la habitación,_ saque mi botiquín de primeros auxilios, ahí tenía todo lo necesario: agujas, gasas y anestesia, así que no sentiría nada cuando le estuviese cosiendo.

- no me vas a coser o sí?-_ pregunto bella viendo la aguja._

-es necesario , no sé porque te hiciste esto pero lo vamos a hablar después de que te suture.- _dije molesto, al poco tiempo de suturarle las heridas a mi novia le di un beso en la frente y ella alzo la cabeza._

- porque nunca me hablaste de Tanya?- _pregunto ella y yo baje la mirada_ , no podía mirarla a los ojos pero , Tanya que estaba haciendo en mi casa, si ella nunca venia , mi madre le tenía prohibido el paso a esta casa, después de las cosas que nos hizo.

-amor , Tanya es mi pasado muy lejano ella y yo vivimos una historia y muchas cosas más , no creí que te importase tanto princesa- _dije acariciandole la delicada mejilla._

- sabes que ella vino aquí hoy verdad?- _pregunto y yo asentí puesto que Alice ya me había contado todo lo que había pasado._

- llego preguntando por ti y diciendo que era tu novia , yo me deprimí Edward, además ella se ve muchísimo mejor que yo- _dijo Bella llorando en mi camisa _, que tonterías decía mi princesa.

- Amor , mírame , yo te amo a ti , no quiero nada con Tanya , ella me lastimo muchísimo y no quiero estar más nunca con ella- _dije sonriéndole y quería verla sonreír._

_-_ que sucedió entre tanya y tu amor?- _pregunto mirándome a los ojos , aquellos orbes oscuros caoba me impactaron._

- es una larga historia amor , deja que te vende la muñeca y te cuento- _dije sonriéndole _, tratando de endulzar la situación , pero al parecer la preocupe mas, procedí a sacar las gasas y vendarle la muñeca la cual no movía ni un centímetro de mi pierna , quería agarrarla y consolarla todo el resto de la tarde pero sabía que ella no se dejaría.

-Ya listo amor – _dije besándole nuevamente la frente para calmarla un poco_.

-ahora si me dime qué fue lo que ocurrió con la tal Tanya , después hablamos con Alice y Jasper, aunque creo que esos dos no quieren que les interrumpamos su burbujita de amor_- dijo Bella sonriendo y mirándome como exigendime que soltara todo lo que tenía que decir…._

Flashback

_Llevábamos 3 años saliendo, tanya era la mujer con la que yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida , y con la que tendría hijos en un futuro y me haría viejo junto a ella , aunque sabía muy bien que ella no quería perder su juventud , sabía que me amaba al igual que yo a ella , a su manera pero lo hacía …_

_Estábamos a finales de salir del instituto le propondría a Tany que se casara conmigo , que fuese mi esposa y que fuésemos a vivir a california , en vez de quedarnos en este pueblecito… son las 12:00 Am y Tanya aun no aparece , la estoy esperando en el aparcamiento del instituto para llevarla a un restaurante a comer , tal vez la lleve a The buckess , es su favorito y venden comida riquísima ; ya van 30 minutos y tanya no aparece , la iré a buscar a su salón , empiezo a caminar en dirección al instituto , ya no quedaba mucha gente en el , pero no veo rastro de Tanya , no le veo por ninguna parte , seria que se habia ido con Seth?, o con Irina?, algunos de ellos sabría qué sucedía?, empecé a desesperarme , en mi mente me repetía miles de veces , tengo que calmarme , tengo que calmarme , era la primera vez que sucedía esto , llegue al pasillo del instituto y a lo lejos vi a Tanya con Irina , ambas se abrazaban , que sucedía , corrí hasta ellas y le grite a Tanya- Amor? , Que sucede?- tanya no respondía e irina me lanzaba una mirada envenenada.- Aléjate Cullen , mira lo que has hecho!, por tu culpa ella esta así – dijo Irina con cara de pocos amigos y yo aun no entendía que le había pasado , Tanya lloraba más fuerte en el hombro de su amiga – que sucede Tany?- pregunte a mi novia y ella solo me miraba._

_ – Edward , lo siento tanto , Estoy Embarazada- dijo Tanya y de pronto todo se me ilumino , me había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, tendríamos un hijo, un fruto de ambos._

_-no mi amor , no lo sientas , esto es una bendición , un hijo mi amor- dije sonriendo y besándola , quería tocarla , quería tenerla entre mis brazos._

_-no Edward, yo no quiero esto , nos arruinamos la vida , tu lo quieres pero yo no , ni siquiera había pensado en tenerlo , quiero desasearme de esto Edward , esto es mucha carga para mi , mañana iré a una clínica y nos desharemos del problema- dijo Tanya como si el bebe que llevaba en su vientre fuese una molestia , cuando en realidad era lo mejor que podíamos querer , pero que le sucedía a Tanya , que le pasaba a ese dulce Ángel que yo conocí , del que me enamore._

_- deshacernos del problema , mi hijo no es un problema , no es un estorbo , tanya escúchate como hablas!- dije con furia , no le permitiría que hiciera eso , nuestro hijo no tenía la culpa de que sus padres fuesen unos niños y no supiesen cuidarse._

_- Edward , mañana iré y punto , es mi hijo y yo decido si vive o no- dijo Tanya abrazando a irina._

_- iri me acompañara mañana , porque no quiero ir sola – dijo ella con una ceja levantada , no podía permitirle que hiciera eso._

_- No lo abortes!, no , no quiero que lo hagas , el no tiene la culpa- dije , estaba encontrar del aborto , sobre todo si querían matar a mi propio hijo pero que podía hacer yo era solo el padre, no tenia voz ni voto._

_-Edward , mi madre me está esperando en casa , ella no sabe nada y no tiene porque enterarse , así que prefiero y te sugiero que seas discreto y además Iri me llevara a mi casa, hasta después- dijo mi novia besándome en la mejilla y dejándome en ese oscuro y sombrío corredor del instituto , solo quería llorar , quería arrodillarme y rogarle que lo tuviésemos al pequeño, o por lo menos que me lo dejara ya que él no lo quería , seria todo mío o mía._

_Llegue a mi casa a las 6:30 P.M , después de irme al famoso claro que había llevado a Tanya en nuestra primera cita , recordando aquellos momentos con ella , y luego me vino la imagen de un niño , como tanya , con su color de pelo y mis ojos._

_- Ola hijo como te fue en el instituto?- pregunto mi madre y de pronto se asunto al ver mi cara , debió ser porque tenía cara de ogro ._

_-Edward , amor que sucede hijo?- pregunto Esme con cariño , como siempre ._

_- Madre , papa está en cada? , Necesito hablar con ustedes dos._

_- ola tonto , que te ocurre?- pregunto Rose bajando las escaleras._

_- nada Rosie , es Tanya , es solo que… , bueno se los contare cuando estemos todos , mama y papa?-pregunté y mi madre salió para el despacho de mi padre._

_- Hijo que ocurre , tu madre entro toda alterada a mi despacho , ocurre algo?- pregunto y yo asentí ._

_- siéntense por favor- dije y ellos hicieron caso a mi mandato._

_- Familia , Tanya está embarazada- dije soltando todo, Rose pego un grito y mi madre le siguió._

_ – Edward!- exclamo mi padre._

_- lo se papa no lo pensamos pero lo peor de todo no es eso , sino que Tanya quiere "Deshacerse del problema"- dije utilizando las mismas palabras que mi novia._

_- hijo eso es inhumano , Edward Anthony Cullen y tu le dijiste eso?- pregunto mi madre._

_- no mama , por dios , le dije que lo tuviésemos pero ella no me escucho y se fue , mañana ira a la clínica de Seattle para que le hagan el aborto- dije llorando y mi hermana se levanto de su asiento para consolarme._

_- Eddy , tranquilo , sabes muy bien que te apoyamos pero creo que primero que nada , escogiste mal a tu pareja , segundo que fue un error cosa que el niño no debería pagar pero tercero, Tanya es así , se que duele , a mí también me duele perder a mi sobrino pero no podemos hacer nada más que alejarnos de ella, sobre todo tu hermanito- dijo Rose abrazándome y dándome palabras de Aliento , mi familia siempre me apoyaba en todo y eso me importaba bastante._

_Toda esa noche no pude dormir, se me paso por la cabeza una canción (Adiós mama, canción del Aborto).Soñé con Tanya y con mi hijo, no sabía cómo estaría, tal vez Tanya recapacitara sobre todo lo que había dicho, tal vez…._

_8:30 A.M, en el instituto Forks, era un día nublado como todos los que pasaban en este tedioso pueblo, pero lo que me preocupaba era eso, no veía a Tanya por ninguna parte, solamente a Seth, su primo._

_- Seth! , Haz visto a Tanya?- le pregunte y el solo negó con la cabeza, eso solo significaba una cosa y era que ella e Irina se habían ido a esa tal clínica para que Tanya abortara. Entre al Salón de clases y Pase las primeras horas preocupándome por lo que fuese a suceder con mi novia, si es que se podía llamar así todavía, aunque pensándolo bien, si ella abortaba a mi hijo ella dejaría de serlo por matar una parte muy importante mía._

_-Vaya Vaya Cullen , Jamás te había visto así – dijo Seth viéndome la cara de Zombie que debía cargar._

_ -Seh, ya lo sé, es Tanya me tiene preocupado hermano- dije y el solo negó con la cabeza, eso significaba solo una cosa… Seth ya sabía todo lo que respectaba a Tanya. De pronto vi a Irina entrar por la puerta y luego a Tanya que caminaba como si nada, ya estábamos a las últimas horas de clases y esta le entrego una boleta a la subdirectora, me parecía que era su excusa y la de Irina. Corrí hacia ella y la encare._

_- Tanya!, que estabas haciendo , dime por favor que no lo hiciste!- pregunte y ella bajo la mirada , eso solo significaba una afirmación , había acabado con la vida de mi hijo._

_- Edward , amor , eso no nos llevaría a nada bueno amor- dijo acariciándome la cara con la mano , yo se la aleje no quería tenerla cerca mío …. Era una Asesina, eso me hervía la sangre y más saber que hablaba de su muerte como si fuese algo normal…._

_Más adelante seguí saliendo con tanya después de 8 meses de no hablarnos la quería cerca , la extrañaba pero solamente su cuerpo , ese Ángel se había desvanecido y siempre salía a colación el tema del aborto … siempre peleábamos y un día después de estas tantas peleas la fui a buscar a su casa y vi lo peor del mundo , ella se estaba acostando con uno de mis mejores amigos Cayo Volturi , el mariscal de campo más famoso de todo Forks , siempre fuimos muy amigos pero al encontrarlos a los dos en la misma cama y no hablando perfectamente se me subieron los humos a la cabeza …. Esa fue la última vez que la vía , ya que me aleje de todo contacto con ella , solo visitaba a Vicky , ya que habíamos estudiado juntos , ella estudiaba en Canadá mientras Tanya Abortaba a mi hijo…._

_Fin del Flashback…._

-Te amo mi amor-_ dije y ella me beso_ , solo quería que ella me perdonara por haberle escondido esto ,esto que tanto me dolia recordarlo….

- yo también te amo Edward, muchísimo-_ dijo mi princesa para luego acostarnos en la cama y quedarnos abrazados …_..La amaba muchísimo y quería que fuese mi esposa , nada impediría esto….

* * *

**Chicas se que me he demorado un mundo ii es porque estaba en pruebas academicas ... asi q andaba super duper enrredada... espeero que me entiendan i el prox capi lo actualizoooo mañana prometidooo ... =D los amo y gracias por leermee... me dejan sus reviwssss pliss opinen...!=D**

**LOS AMO!  
**


	22. Firework

**La historia es propiedad mia , Angie D' Lutz , y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer =DDIOsa total3**

**Enjoy3**

**Firework , este capitulo es en honor a mi idiola Katy Perry ... veanse la cancion esta demaciado linda3**

* * *

Capitulo 21 Firework

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y- **Katy Perry -Firework**

-Bella, Edward?, se encuentran bien?- pregunto Alice tocando la puerta yo estaba tirada con Edward sobre la cama, abrazándonos, quería quedarme hace un buen rato , pero la duende y Jasper estaban preocupados , y sabia que lo estarían por la forma en que me comporte hace unas horas , y eso me dolía muchísimo , le había hecho mucho daño a Alice y eso me ponía muy mal , ahh isabella que vamos a hacer con tus inseguridades , porque no simplemente dejas que las cosas fluyan y Porque siempre tengo que ser yo la que siempre dude , cuando ni siquiera tengo argumentos ni pruebas para dudar…

-Alice, estamos bien tranquila, solo estamos recostados sobre la cama no pasa nada, en un rato salimos – dijo Edward abrazándome y yo lo miraba , me volvió a besar para tranquilizarme.

-Ok , entonces con Jasper vamos a empezar a hacer la parrillada , tengo muchísima hambre , creo que mi beba ya me está pidiendo comida- _dijo mi amiga sonriendo _y Edward solo me miro para luego decir.

-Alice , Jasper te compro un Helado puedes ir comiéndolo si deseas-_ dijo mi novio y yo me carcajeé_ , confirmado a Jasper le gustaba Alice y eso podía notarlo a leguas de distancia.

**APov**

¡Helado! , yummi , mi favorito , espero que Jasper haya comprado chocolate, oh dios de verdad que estaba hambrienta , y preocupada a la vez por Bella , pero el hambre dominaba en este momento , cuando llegue a la cocina vi a ese rubio de ojos azules agachado buscando unas tenazas para la carne asada que iba a preparar.- oh Alice , te traje esto , olvide dártelo- me dijo sacando del congelador una bolsa , ese debía contener el helado-¿qué es?- pregunte bajito y el alcanzo a escucharme .

-es Helado de chocolate- dijo y pude sentir algo en mi fuero interno que decía **"SIIII"** , vamos Alice compórtate , tienes edad suficiente para ya no comportarte como una niña y menos en presencia de aquel rubio que me hipnotizaba cada partícula de mi piel. Jasper destapó el helado y me extendió la cuchara, le ofrecí pero este se negó con una sonrisa en la cara, me observaba mientras comía, oh dios Ese rubio sí que estaba buenísimo. Al poco tiempo bajaron Bella y Edward muy amorosos, ellos me daban envidia, estaban muy enamorados, ojala yo estuviese así pero en este caso con mi bebita en los brazos de ese ser que me hacía perderme cuando me llamaba, no sabía quién seria, por un momento pensé en Jasper, que pasaría si fuese el padre de mi hija.

-Alice- _decía una voz a lo lejos mientras yo me llevaba la cuchara a la boca_, saboreando ese delicioso helado de chocolate y viendo al rubio que estaba a unos cuantos pasos míos, Sali de mi pequeña burbuja y mire en dirección de donde procedía aquella voz , era Bella abrazada de Edward-ah?- solo pregunte y ella me sonrió , empezó a caminar hacia mi pero note algo raro , tenía las dos muñecas vendadas.

– Bells , que ocurrió , me tenias toda preocupada , sucede algo? , tiene que ver con la tal Tanya de la que tanto hablabas cuando te encerraste en el baño?-_ pregunte abrazándola y ella solo me sonrió_, la volví a abrazar y Jasper se dirigió a la parilla , para poder preparar la carne .

-Después te explico Alice , no te preocupes , solo pasemos esta tarde relajadas , en la noche Edward me propuso ir a una disco que hay en la playa-_ dijo mi amiga y en eso visualicé a Jasper que miraba a Edward con el ceño fruncido _, habría algo ahí que le incomodaría a Bella , o que estaría pasando?, no sonaba mal , una disco en la playa.

Me termine de comer mi helado y los chicos salieron a hacer la carne mientras que Bells y yo nos recostamos en los sillones de la sala viendo una película solo para mujeres, y era Ghost , una película sumamente femenina. Bella estaba acostada sobre mis rodillas y yo le acariciaba el cabello , sabía que algo estaba pasando con ella , algo le afectaba pero aun no sabía que era, así que me atreví a preguntarle.

- Bells , ahora si me contaras que te sucedió en las muñecas ,no me digas que te has vuelto a cortar- _dije y ella alzo la cabeza_ , pude ver en sus ojos algo de tristeza y perdón a la vez , definitivamente lo había vuelto a hacer

– Lo siento Alice , pero es que no aguante , quería desahogarme y sé que en tu estado no te puedes alterar mucho , pero creo que cometí una estupidez , soy tan estúpida Alice, Edward me ama y yo sigo cortándome- _respondió tirando lagrimas_ , no me gustaba para nada verla llorar , me sentía tan impotente viéndola así , y no era por causa de su novio sino por sus propias inseguridades.

- Bells , cielo no tienes por qué estar así , Edward te ama y tu a el , son una pareja hermosa y eso es lo que tienes que tener bien claro , siempre que te sucede algo Edward no duda en estar contigo , hasta cuando estaban peleados siempre ha estado ahí para ti , jamás lo ha dudado y no deberías dudar de ti misma , lo amas y eso es lo que importa- _le dije limpiándole las lagrimas que ahora estaban un poco secas._

- que hay de ti , Jasper?- _pregunto , sabía que traía algo entre manos , esa sonrisa que me tiraba decía algo._

– nada , no lo conozco bien pero es agradable- _dije sonriendo y ella levanto una ceja_ , como odiaba que hiciera eso , solo significaba una cosa , ella sabía algo que yo desconocía.

- a ver suéltalo que pasa Bella te conozco , así que suéltalo ya – _dije regañándola y ella me sonrió mas_.

– no has pensado la posibilidad de que Jasper sea algo más que un conocido?- _pregunto y yo negué automáticamente._

– Bells , tengo una bebe en camino , no necesito a un hombre a mi lado – r_efute y ella se carcajeo_.

- no lo decía por la beba , lo decía porque desde que estábamos en el centro no ha parado de mirarte como si quisiera conocerte mas , no le puedes dar una oportunidad- _dijo ella y yo lo pensé por un segundo._

– ok, pero no prometo nada vale?- _dije sonriéndole, le quería sacar nuevamente aquella sonrisa que a todos nosotros nos encantaba._

Me había sorprendido muchísimo esa pregunta que me había hecho, como le daría una oportunidad a Jasper si ni siquiera sabía si quería que le diera esa oportunidad. El me confundía muchísimo, tal vez yo era la que estaba ilusionada y el tendría su novia y todo por fuera del WRC.

-Que tienes Alie?- _pregunto bella , sabía que me conocía tanto como para saber que algo me pasaba._

_-_Es que Bells , me hablas de Jasper , y que le dé una oportunidad como si él la quisiera , y que tal si él tiene novia ya?- _dije y ella bajo la cabeza ._

– tienes razón Alice , no había pensado en eso pero igual , piénsalo no te cuesta nada aventarte y averiguar, cuidado y no tiene, te estás haciendo ideas erróneas-_ dijo bells y Vi a Edward entrando por la puerta de la terraza , le dio un beso a Bella y me miro._

-Que ocurre alice?- _pregunto este y yo baje la cabeza , no quería decirle , me daba pena ._

- nada Edward , tranquilo-_ dije y el solo me acaricio la cabeza, para luego irse por donde entro ._

-Alice , olvidémonoslo de esto por un rato y salgamos al patio , vamos a ayudar a los muchachos y en la noche nos pondremos regias e iremos a que muevas esa barriga que pareces una serpiente con un huevo atravesado duende- _dijo bells , yo solo le peque un codazo y se quejó_.Bella siempre salía con sus comentarios fuera de orden y sobre todo hacia mi pancita…

Jasper preparo Hamburguesas con papa asada, Edward hizo sangría y para mí un jugo riquísimo de piña, odiaba no poder tomar licor, pero todo sea por el bien de mi bebita…no le pude quitar la mirada a aquel rubio_, "Alice, Contrólate"_- me decía mi fuero interno, quería dejar de mirarlo pero se me hacia imposible. Sabía que Bells me observaba , en toda la comida me reía de los chistes que hacía , hasta sonrojarme , eso me agradaba pero creo que no soy muy bonita para el , creo que no me toma encuentra , tal vez sean las hormonas del embarazo las que me están afectando , pero es que me gusta .

–_Si lo admito , me gusta Jasper Hale , y también admito que no tengo nada de conocerlo- me mentalice mientras terminaba mi comida , había estado deliciosa ._

-Alice?, quedaste bien?- _pregunto mi rubio_ , _esperen dije mi rubio , quiero decir Jasper desde la parrilla _.

-Ssi , no te preocupes , te quedo riquísima la comida- _dije levantándome de la mesa y bajando la mirada , no quería que me vieran nerviosa._

-Chicos me iré a leer un rato – _dije tomando mi libro que había dejado en la hamaca y subiéndome a esta, encendí el ipod de Bella_ , la cual estaba sobre Edward dándole besos y caricias, mientras que Jasper apagaba la BBQ, quería ayudarlo pero me sentía súper llena y pensé que iba a reventar…

Me puse los audífonos y busque una canción que desde hace 2 días empecé a escuchar , la vi en un canal de música y me gusto mucho , significaba lo que yo misma era , no era tan bonita ,mi corazón estaba roto y últimamente estaba llorando muchísimo , pero esta canción me recordaba mi estado de ánimo , desde que hable con mi ex novio y mi madre , no quiero que me alejen a mi hija , la amo; la amo desde que me entere de que estaba embarazada, me relaje un poco para empezar a leer , **"El Diario de Noah-Nicholas Sparks"** , como soñaba por vivir una historia como la de Noah y Alie , eso sería lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida , tantos retos , tanto dolor , distancia y también amor , pasión y deseo. Pero eso solo pasaría en una historia , una inventada de la cabeza de alguien , algo que puede llegar a ser , parecerse a la realidad pero sigue siendo un sueño , quisiera que fuese real , que existiera ese príncipe azul , ese ser que cada mañana y cada noche me diga "te Amo" , que sin importar los problemas y las dificultades siga conmigo siempre , que sea la madre de sus hijos , que formemos una familia. De pronto sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda, me volteé para ver quien era y me encontré con unos orbes Azul marino espectacular, Era Jasper , tenía una sonrisa en la cara , adoraba cuando se sonreía, me quite los audífonos y apague el ipod, el atrajo una silla y se sentó al lado de la hamaca.

-que sucede?- _pregunte y el solo me sonrió nuevamente_ , me iba a dar algo , tenía que detener eso , no se podía estar sonriendo al frente mío así no mas.

-nada , vengo a hacerte compañía , los tortolos han recogido la mesa y yo apague la BBQ , así que pues he venido a hablar contigo y pasar un rato , quiero conocerte y que me conozcas-_ dijo él y yo sonreí , mis mejillas me quemaban , debían de estar rojísimas de la vergüenza._

- que estabas escuchando Alice?-_ pregunto Jasper agarrando el ipod de Bella._

- Es solo una bobada – _dije tratando de quitarle el ipod _, se puso los audífonos y puso play a la canción , este se quedo escuchándola y analizándola solo me miraba y no decia nada , esta vez no estaba sonriendo , sino que estaba tenso , yo cerre el libro que estaba leyendo y luego de que terminara la canción me entrego el ipod.

-no sé porque escuchas esa canción!- _dijo el con una ceja levantada._

-es bonita , y me identifico mucho con ella!-_ dije defendiéndome y este solo rio._

– tu eres hermosa , en primer lugar ,no sé porque te consideras no tan bonita , y segundo , no tienes el corazón roto , no debes tenerlo , y menos si vas a tener a una linda nena – _dijo sonriendo , yo solo mire hacia el pasto , no podía verlo a los ojos , tenía mucha vergüenza, el me toco la mejilla y me levanto la cara , quería que lo viese._

- Alice , mírame , no eres fea , lo que sea porque estés así en este momento , no te tiene por qué afectar , tienes a Bella , Edward y a mí , estamos para ayudarte –_ dijo sonriendo ,pero él no me podía ayudar, quería llorar , quería desahogarme ._

- no te aflijas , Eres hermosa y si necesitas que todos los días te lo diga lo hare , Eres hermosa , preciosa y vales muchísimo – _dijo Mi rubio acercándome a él para que lo abrazara ,_ yo me tire a sus brazos y no aguante , rompí a llorar , llore como misma magdalena en sus brazos , hace tanto que no tenía a alguien a mi lado , como me sentía en estos momentos , como me sentía con él , callados y sumidos en una pequeña burbuja , entre los dos , quería desahogar todo lo que tenia , todo lo que me afectaba. Jasper empezó a acariciarme la espalda y el cabello, me daba pequeños besos en el cabello y en la frente, no pude aguantar mas y me acerque a él, nos miramos a los ojos y le di un beso, solo era eso un beso, quería tocar sus labios, y lo logré, sentí sus danzar con los míos , era un baile delicado y suave , el me respondió como toco un caballero , luego introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo la recibí con gusto , quería más de él , quería quedarme así abrazada a él , sentirlo , tocarlo y volverlo a besar, paramos por la falta de aire ,entre mis jadeos y los suyos nos reíamos de nosotros mismos , volvió a darme un beso peor esta vez fue más corto pero igual de cariñoso.

-Wao, eso fue…- _no pude terminar la frase y él me sonrió nuevamente_.

-Eso fue lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida- _concluyó Jasper sonriendo, nos quedamos abrazados por unos momentos y luego el rompió el silencio._

-Alice, se que sonara imprudente , pero en realidad me gustas , también se que no llevamos casi nada de conocernos y es por eso que quiero conocerte mejor , aunque me gustas- _dijo el besando mi frente._

-tú … tu también me gustas Jass_- dije y él se tenso_ , no sabía porque ,luego baje la mirada y le pregunte.

-Jasper que sucede- _este solo negó y volvió a sonreír._

_- _no es nada Alice, no pasa nada_- dijo nuevamente , _ya todo estaba dicho , nos gustábamos , pero , él quería tener algo serio conmigo?

- Eres preciosa Alice- _dijo el acariciándome la mejilla , yo le tome la mano y se la bese._

- Gracias Jasper- s_onreí mirando a sus orbes Azul marinos. _Se oyó a alguien carraspear y sabía perfectamente quien era, así que no le preste atención y volví a besar a Jasper , este me recibió gustoso , pero luego del segundo carraspeo se sobresalto.

-bien , Alguien quiere por favor explicarme que sucede?-_ pregunto Edward de brazos detrás de Jasper._

-Nada que te incumba- _dije y abrasé a Jass_ , quería sentirlo cerca.

-Alice , te está afectando mucho el embarazo , estas muy cariñosa Duende- _dijo Edward burlándose de nosotros _, Jamás podía quedarse callado?, y como Bella lo aguantaba así?, este tipo de preguntas solo las podría contestar una persona , y esa era Bells, la cual estaba saliendo a la terraza , en donde estábamos nosotros.

-Amor que ocurre?- _pregunto mi amiga dirigiéndose hacia nosotros._

-Nada Bells , no pasa nada- _dijo su novio con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y girándose para verla a ella._

-Amor , no íbamos a la disco?- _pregunto Bella abrazando a Edward _, de pronto , como si se me hubiese encendido un bombillo me exalte .

-Bells , hay que arreglarse y déjame decirte que lo hare yo- _dije levantándome de la hamaca y dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Jasper._

-Alice?, que está pasando aquí?- _pregunto ahora mi amiga._

-Bells, te arreglo y te cuento vale?- _dije y ella asintió, la tome del brazo y la arrastre hacia la casa…_

JPOV

-vaya hermano te atreviste-_dijo Edward sentándose en la hamaca y relajándose._

-a decir verdad sí , es que no lo pude aguantar , pero no quiero que me pase como María- _dije ya que por ella había sufrido demasiado , sabía perfectamente que eran personas totalmente diferentes pero , si algo le llegaba a pasar a Alice o a su hija yo me haría responsable en todo. _

-Jass, tranquilo hermano, esta vez se que harás las cosas correctamente y le contaras todo a Alice, sobre todo lo que te sucedió con María, cosa que no es culpa tuya maldita sea, no te pongas emo por eso hermano, ahora tienes a una mujer impresionante que te quiere y a una bebita en camino- _dijo Edward dándome palmadas de aliento en el hombro_, eso me reconfortaba por un momento, pero no llenaba.

Me levante de la silla en donde estaba sentado hace un momento y busque la caja la caja de cigarrillos que estaba cerca de la BBQ, Edward era el único que sabía que tenía ese vicio, el cual había adquirido cuando estaba con María , entre en una depresión horrenda , lo único que me reconfortaba eran las palabras de mi mejor amigo y el cigarrillo , busque el Lighter y lo encendí .

-Sabes , que si vas a estar con Alice tienes que dejarlo?- _dijo él en un tono sarcástico que me rompió totalmente_ , gastándome la poca paciencia que tenia , nunca me había molestado con el por sus comentarios , pero no quería discutir ahora , justo ahora , cuando Alice me había llamado como lo hacía María , es por eso que me asuste , me hizo sentir que ella estaba aquí y eso me atormentó.

-Jasper, puedes explicarme de una puta vez que te sucede maricón?- _pregunto un Edward muy molesto._

-No se Ed , ya veremos que sucede…

A las 7 de la noche les avisamos a las chicas que nos iríamos a la disco en la playa, quería despejar la mente y bailar con Alice, cuanto ansiaba tocar su cuerpo, sentirlo , sentir su calor y ver esos preciosos ojos cafés mirarme con dulzura. –en **2 minutos Bajamos**- _grito Bella desde el piso de arriba, nosotros nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala a esperar a nuestras damas._

-Jass ,quita esa cara , todo saldrá bien- _me decía Edward_ , sabía que tenía una cara de pocos amigos y eso se debía a lo de esta tarde , no me perdonaría perder a Alice , pero tampoco quería hacerle daño , tendría que hablar con ella al llegar nuevamente a la casa , ya que en la disco no sería un buen lugar.

10 minutos después bajaron nuestras princesas, Alice era hermosa, llevaba un vestido playero azul con unos tirantes amarrados en el cuello, podría ver su gran pancita sobre ese vestido, el cual tenía detalles de color turquesa y algunas flores por doquier. Bella en cambio vestía un vestido amarillo pollito , debo admitir que no se veía para nada mal , pero no se comparaba con mi pequeño duende , era hermosa , sobre todo con su carita de muñeca-oh jasper de verdad estas mal- me susurro Edward en mi oído , yo solo me eche hacia atrás cuando se echó a reír , me sonroje un poco pero no tanto para que Alice se diera cuenta , me acerque a ella y le tome el brazo , ya listos para irnos apagamos todas las luces de la casa y salimos por la puerta que daba a la playa , la disco no queda a mas de 3 casas de la nuestra , así que era más fácil ir caminando que en carro.

-estas muy hermosa esta noche- _susurre en el oído de Alice y ella levanto la vista hasta que se encontró con la mía y me sonrió._

-gracias Jass, tu tampoco te quedas atrás- _respondió mi pequeño ángel acariciando su pancita._

-Alice te pasa algo?- pregunte y ella me sonrió- me acaba de patear , está contenta- dijo Alice tomándome la mano y yo sonreí apenas que sentí la patadita de nuestra bebe-_Espera un segundo jasper , "nuestra"?- me debatí en mi fuero interno-es su hija , no tuya, pero quisiera que fuese mía_ – _dije y sonreí_ , seria bello que la pequeña de Alice fuese mi hija , la adoraría y a su madre también.

-vaya , es una pequeña pateadora – _sonreí y me acerque a Alice, le acaricie la mejilla y la besé_.

Quería volver a sentir ese cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban, cada vez que se posaban uno en el otro era mágico, Alice estaba destinada para estar conmigo y yo con ella, la quería muchísimo y por supuesto a su hija también.

-Entramos?- _pregunto Bella viéndonos con malisia y y Edward carcajeándose por atrás de esta._

La disco no habia cambiado absolutamente nada , entramos y saludamos a Lily y Quil , ellos eran los hijos del jefe , Sam Ulley , el cual no estaba por ningún lado , al parecer tenía que viajar unos días para las vegas a supervisar su otra discoteca , la cual estaba en nevada , algo un tanto lejos de aquí, Lily nos invito a Edward y a mí un trago , siempre quiso tener algo con nosotros dos pero solo la tomábamos como una amiga , ella se alejó bastante de nosotros por culpa del cabeza de chorlito de mi amigo ,gracias a la zorra que tenia por novia , Thanya , ella e Irina , las dos son perras y desde la secundaria lo han sido es por eso que yo me alejaba de Edward cuando esas dos estaban cerca.

-Vaya jasper , ya eres papá- _dijo Quil y yo asentí y pase a presentar a Alice._

- Chicos esta es Alice , mi novia- _dije y la garganta me empezó a picar_ , era posible que de mi boca saliera eso?, éramos novios?, no estaba mal , me gustaba serlo , si eso éramos?; Vi la reacción de Alice cuando dije esto y ella solo bajo la mirada y saludó a los chicos.

-vaya Edward , tu novia está que arde amigo- _dijo Quil y Edward se tenso un poco y sonrió de medio lado_

-Quil , amigo te presento a mi Bella – _dijo mi amigo sujetando de la mano a Bella y esta solo se sonrojaba ._

-ola , mucho gusto-_ dijo Bella con la cara roja como un tomate._

No aguanté y rompía reír por la reacción de Bella ante ese simple piropo; La noche paso entre risas y bailes de parte de todos, la estábamos pasando genial hasta que sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba, y eso solo tenía un nombre… Thanya…..

-veo que eres valiente mosquita muerta- _dijo la rubia teñida empujado a mi amiga y esta solo la ignoraba._

-Thanya, no molestes- _dijo Edward metiéndose entre las dos antes de que sucediera otro problema._

-Eddy, cuánto tiempo sin verte amor- dijo ella abrazándolo y Edward respondió tratando de quitársela de encima.

- no me toques Thanya, estoy con Bella, así que si me disculpas, nos vamos, no quiero volverte a ver- _dijo Edward, Bella solo observaba todo lo que pasaba y se quedaba desorientada, Alice se le acerco a esta y la empezó a abrazar y yo me les uní_

- Chicas salgamos de aquí , avisare a Edward que estaremos afuera-_ dije y me dirigí a mi amigo._

–Edd , salgamos de aquí , olvídate de esta perra , Bella está asustada- _dije y mi amigo se volteé para arrastrarme hasta la entrada , en donde estaba su novia._

-Bella amor que sucede- _corrió mi amigo y se sentó en la arena._

– nada Edward , es solo que me asuste , no sé qué hacia ella acá- dijo Bella y yo agarre a Alice , quería caminar un rato por la playa mientras mis amigos hablaban , tome a Alice de la mano y los dirigimos a la Playa, el viento soplaba bastante asi que le pase mi abriga para cubrirla , no quería que se resfriara.

-Alice , se que hace un rato te presente como mi novia , pero no he tenido la oportunidad de comentarte ciertas cosas acerca de mi y mucho menos darte la oportunidad de que me conozcas mejor , así que pues quería compartir contigo algo que me ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo y que hasta el día de hoy me siento culpable de lo que me sucedió- _dije y ella solo asintió._

-Alice , yo tuve una novia , su nombre era María , ella y yo llevábamos tiempo saliendo, esto fue en la secundaria , la época más bonita que recuerdo , ya que mi niñez no fue la gran cosa , María y yo pasábamos siempre juntos , era como si estuviésemos casados , aunque , jamás tuve ese chance con ella …. Un día descubrí que ella tenía algunos malestares, faltaba a clases, no comía bien y se veía desgastada, empecé a cuestionarla, a seguirla a casa y la presione para que me dijera que le ocurría, hasta que un día me confesó que tenia Leucemia, que hacía dos meses le habían diagnosticado y que no podían hacer nada más que esperar porque estaba muy avanzada la enfermedad…. Yo caí en una enorme depresión, puesto que la amaba y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, no la tendría conmigo después de ese tiempo estimado, no podría formar una familia con ella, no podría casarme con la persona que amaba y mucho menos envejecer con ella…. Pase dos semanas así , hasta que Edward me dijo que por el bien de María debía levantarme y mostrarle dentro de ese tiempo lo que era vivir al máximo la vida , tendría que enseñarle a vivir , a gozar de todo , y así lo hice , los meses fueron pasando , su enfermedad avanzaba y yo me desmoronaba solo y en silencio , solo Edward sabia mi dolor , pero ante Mary jamás se lo demostré , ella lo sabia pero tampoco sacábamos el tema a relucir , quería que todo fuese felicidad…

Un día llegue a su casa y me encuentro con una ambulancia fuera de su casa , corrí lo más rápido que pude escaleras arriba , allí estaba tenida en su cama , María , dormida , y con el pecho descubierto , los médicos tratando de salvarla pero era imposible , habían llegado demasiado tarde , la madre de María se acerco a mí y me susurro- lo siento hijo , ya no hay más que hacer se nos ha ido- dijo la señora y yo me desmorone totalmente ante toda esa gente , no podía creerlo , se había adelantado , no estaba preparado para perderla , habían estimado 6 meses cuando mucho 10 pero no 5 , ver su delicado cuerpo ahí tendido , me levante del piso y fui hasta su cama , María estaba con los ojos cerrados , se había dormido , pero ella nunca supo que si se dormía no volvería a despertar , la acune entre mis brazos y comencé a llorar- _no me di cuenta cuando las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y Alice me acariciaba la mejilla._

-desde ese día me eche la culpa porque no pase sus últimos minutos con ella sino que cuando llegue a su casa ya estaba muerta , Alice , jamás me perdonare eso ….

No pude terminar la oración porque Alice me abrazo , no quería volver a hablar de lo que había pasado con María así que solo la abrace y llore ,llore hasta que no di mas.

– ya tranquilo amor- _me decía mi pequeño duende abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello._

-Pero Alice , desde que te conocí a ti , es diferente , es mágico , es como si te estuviese estado esperando.

-y vaya que me hiciste esperar muchísimo amor- _dijo ella sonriéndome_

.-Lo siento bella dama- respondí yo y ella me beso, fue tierno y rápido a la vez.

-gracias por contarme sobre tus temores Jass , creo que María no quisiera verte sufrir mas así que mejor quítame esa cara de perro tristón , y seamos felices ok?- _dijo mi duende y yo le sonreí y toque su pancita._

-Alice sé que es un poco precipitado pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- _pregunte a la suerte _, estaba en todo su derecho de negármelo .

-Si Jasper, si quiero- _respondí y yo me llene de felicidad_.

-las quiero sabes- _dije besándola en la boca y ella frunció el ceño_

- Las?- pregunto ella y yo asentí.

-Si , Las , eres tú y esa bebita que llevas dentro amor , esa bebita es una partecita tuya , y créeme que aunque aun no haya nacido la quiero- _dije y ella me acerco las manos hasta su vientre y sentí otra patadita._

-Gracias Jass-_ dijo mi pequeña muñeca y la volví a besar _, ahora le había contado todo lo que me atormentaba a Alice , éramos novios y tendríamos una bebita , oh Dios que mas podía pedir , esto es un sueño hecho realidad….

* * *

**Mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar tanto chicas , espero que me comprendan , estoy en mi ultimo año de la escuela , estoy ya casi teminando solo me faltan dos semanas cuando mucho ... ya para graduarme ... i estudiar derecho ... que es lo que realmente me gusta ...=D**

**Espero que me entiendan y que me dejen sus reviws y sus comentarios ... tratare de actualizar pero no prometo nada ... =D gracias las amoo ...=D i seguire con la otra historia , Dream Possible ...=D  
**


	23. Accidentes y Realidades

**los personajes son de Stephanie(Diosa)Meyer , La historia es completamente mia ... SOLO original... **

Enjoy -

Angie D' Lutz

* * *

Capitulo 22 Verdades y realidades

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.- _**Cascada , Everytime We touch (slow)**_

Jasper POV

Después de aquella confesión que le hice a mi pequeña novia, Edward y Bella nos dijeron que iríamos a un club, ya sabía de antemano que club era, y le había dicho a Edward mientras estábamos en el supermercado las consecuencias que traería esto si bella se enterara que mi queridísimo amigo el Cabezota Cullen llevaba y se encontraba a la zorra de su ex novia en esa misma discoteca. Entendería si bella se llegase a molestar si se entera, está en todo su derecho puesto que conozco más o menos como es el carácter de bella y como reacciono solo con verla parada en la puerta de la casa.

-Jazz ya te he dicho mil veces no pasara nada, ella no se enterara- decía Edward poniéndose la camisa.

-Edward, la verdad que tú estás loco, porque quieres ir a esa disco a ver? , la quieres ver a ella o quieres ver a tu novia disgustada, sinceramente no te entiendo, cuál es tu afán por ir a esa maldita discoteca.

-no es ningún afán amigo, quiero que bella se distraiga y que gocé , es lo único que quiero y no me vengas con que porque tenemos que llevarla justo ahí , la quiero llevar ahí porque conozco a los dueños , te acuerdas de Katherine y Herny – decía el peinándose, mientras que yo buscaba mi cepillo de dientes.

- si , como no olvidar a Katherine – le dije siendo un poco sarcástico , esa vieja que se creía muchachita y ese tipo que perjuraba que era uno de los idiotas de Jersey Shore, bronceado y con tatuajes en la espalda , siempre que bailaba se levantaba la camisa para que vieran sus six packs.

- hay ellos me caen bien, así que ese es el motivo- dijo como poniéndole punto final a nuestra conversación.

-no será porque aun sientes algo por thanya y quieres verla?, o tal vez no sientas nada quizás no esperas verla ahí , pero lo más seguro este , sobre todo si esta y sabe que tu estas aquí- dije colocándome los zapatos .

-Jasper no siento nada por Thanya , eso te lo he dicho muchas veces , además de que tengo una hermosísima y preocupada novia , jazz Bella es todo lo que podía pedir y mas , quiero formalizar mas mi relación – dijo mi amigo , la verdad es que jamás lo había escuchado tan enamorado , quería pedirle matrimonio a bella.

-Hablas de matrimonio?, le pedirás matrimonio a Isabella?- pregunte y el asintió, esto no me lo podía creer , Edward estaba fumando algo.

-Vaya amigo, esto sí que no me lo esperaba, pero cuando lo harás?- pregunte y el saco el anillo que tenía en el cajón de la ropa interior.

- pienso hacerlo en navidad, ya no queda mucho para eso, pero lo hare en la cena que brindan mis papas todos los años, frente a toda la familia le pediré ser mi esposa- dijo el admirando el pequeño anillo que reposaba en la caja de terciopelo rojo.

-me parece excelente Edward, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, te felicito…. Y escúchame bien, no quiero que la lleves a un lugar en donde puedas volverla vulnerable, entiende amigo, ella te ama – dije tratando de que recapacitara, el se quedo pensando.

-Jazz, solo será un corto tiempo, no nos quedaremos mucho, quiero que se despeje- dijo el tratando de que relajara.

-solo unas horas, y si la vemos nos vamos ok?- le dije y el asintió.

Esperaba no encontrarnos con esa zorra, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Alice POV

Estábamos en mi habitación escuchando música _**(Death Cab For Cutie- Soul Meets Body)**_, estaba muy emocionada por cómo me había hablado Jasper , mi ahora novio , era un amor y saber que también quería a mi bebita era lo mejor que me había pasado , Bella no sabía que ponerse así que vino a pedirme ayuda , como siempre le ayude con un conjunto sencillo y bien playero , unos pantalones cortos , una camisa a cuadros azules y unas bonitas sandalias playera azules , le dije que se hiciera una trenza en su cabello y listo voila , estaba hermosa , mientras que yo tenía un vestidito amarillo , a juego con unas sandalias playeras color blanco y mi hermoso cabello estaba por todas partes disperso, esperaba que esta noche fuese mágica junto a Jasper , el era todo un caballero , y bella con Edward eran otros , se amaban demasiado.

-Bells , te ves hermosísima- dije buscando mi cepillo de dientes , quería estar presentable para mi novio.

-gracias alie, tu también, me alegra tanto que tu y jasper se lleven muy bien.

- de hecho ya somos novios bells- dije y ella se tapo la boca de la sorpresa.

-en serio?, ahí alie no me lo puedo creer, es hermoso… y que dijo de la bebe?, ahí como no la quiera se las verá conmigo- me dijo mi amiga sentada en mi cama mientras que yo me ponía perfume.

- al contrario Bells , me dijo que nos quería a las dos , eso significa a mí y a la beba , es un amor Bells , no puedo creer que lo haya conocido , bueno no hace mucho que lo conozco pero es una persona maravillosa hasta donde he visto- dije suspirando y tocando mi barriguita.

- me alegro mucho, Edward para mí lo es todo Alice , es el que me ha ayudado principalmente a salir de mi depresión , y el que me consiente , es como un ángel caído del cielo- dijo Bells poniéndose de mi perfume .

- bueno amiga esta noche disfrutaremos, esta noche bailaremos y disfrutamos muchísimo, esta noche estaremos con nuestros hombres – dije haciendo muecas de baile, bells solo se reía de mi actitud.

Un pequeño toque me saco de mi extraño baile, era la voz de Edward que nos avisaba que podíamos salir, ya estaban listos.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la playa , ya que la disco quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa , pero estaba en la playa , Japer se veía hermoso con la camiseta que llevaba puesta , me agarraba la mano mientras caminábamos en la arena , adelante nuestro iban los tortolos acaramelados.

-te he dicho que estas hermosa esta noche?- pregunto jasper , yo negué y el sonrió.

-Alice esta hermosa esta noche – dijo y yo me acerque para besarlo.

-Gracias tu también – dije y de pronto sentí una patadita en la barriga, era mi bebe haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente, al parecer le gustaba jasper.

-jasper , me dio una patadita la beba- le dije a mi novio y este se le ilumino el rostro.

-si? , a ver qué sucede si hago esto?- pregunto mientras se arrodillaba en la arena y tocaba con sus manos mi barriga sobre la ropa.

- hola bebe, yo soy el novio de tu mama, y quizás algún día pueda llegar a ser tu papa, te espero con ansias pequeña, se que hace mucho que no conozco a tu mama pero…. La quiero sabes?- dijo él y beso mi vientre abultado.

- gracias – dije simplemente mientras una lagrima traicionera rodo por mis mejillas, jasper se ponía rápidamente de pie y me besaba en los labios.

-Gracias a Ti – dijo cuando termino el beso.

Y así seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la disco.

Bella POV

-Eres feliz Bella? – me pregunto mi novio mientras íbamos caminando tomados de la mano.

- muy feliz mi amor- dije sonriendo, era cierto, no podía pedir más, el era todo para mí.

-me alegro mi ángel, porque yo también lo soy, cada día me haces más feliz- me dijo mientras me besaba, amaba su sentir sus labios sobre los míos y sobretodo sentir esa electricidad que me trasmitía mientras me besaba.

A lo lejos vi el club del que me hablaba Edward, no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de playa, por eso caminamos y disfrutamos de la fría noche.

Atrás venían Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano como nosotros, esos dos de verdad que estaban siendo felices, se lo merecían por todo lo que les había pasado. Mi padre siempre me decía cuando era niña, "que cada persona tiene a ese ser tan especial como lo es una pareja", alguien con quien quieres compartir todo , con el que te sientes completo , esa personita que nos mueve el piso, Así me sentía con Edward , mi principito de los cuentos de hadas. Por desgracia mi madre solo la tuvo unos buenos años y después falleció.

Llegamos al Club , el cual estaba llenísimo , sonaba la musica de _**Lady Gaga –Edge Of Glory**_ adoraba como sonaba esa canción , era tan relajante ; las personas cantaban a coro y brincaban cada vez que venía el coro , esto sí que era una fiesta y esta era la primera vez que iba a una de verdad .

-que te parece el ambiente mi amor?- preguntó en mi oído Edward.

-es fantástico, gracias cielo- le dije mientras le daba un casto beso.

-Fiesta, Fiesta – gritaba emocionada la duende, no sé cómo jazz le permite eso.

-Jasper, estas dispuesto a soportar esos ataques?- le pregunte en tono de burla mientras que la duende me sacaba la lengua.

-Por supuesto que si bells , eso viene incluido en el paquete- dijo sonriendo , no sabía lo que le esperaba , Alice parecía siempre como si se hubiese tomado 5 Redbulls .

Bailamos durante un buen rato , la música era genial y lo que más me gustaba era que mi novio bailaba improvisadamente , era raro pensé que no bailaba , pero resulta ser que si bailaba y es mas varia gente nos aplaudía por nuestros excéntricos bailes , la duende se la pasaba pegada al pecho de su novio y jasper no hacía nada , era como si dos imanes se atrajesen ,era lindo verlos .me la estaba pasando bomba y sobretodo bailando la música que me gustaba , despejándome de todo lo que había pasado esto días , el estar con Edward me hacia despejarme y sobretodo este viaje que hemos hecho me ha abierto los ojos y me ha recapacitado un poco sobre las decisiones que debo tomar de ahora en adelante , sé que me puse muy mal cuando vía la ex de Edward parada en la puerta de la casa , como era posible que después de tantas chorrada que le había hecho fuese capaz de dar la cara , pero como siempre decía la abuela Swan , "en este mundo hay de todo tipo de personas".

-amor, voy a la barra por un trago , quieres algo?- pregunto Edward al frente mío.

- no, descuida amor , aun no tengo ganas , gracias- le dije y mi novio se dirigió a la barra.

Seguí bailando con jasper y Alice animadamente de pronto me di la vuelta para ver en donde estaba Edward y me encontré con la peor escena que pude ver … y ahí está , mi novio besándose con Thanya su ex novia , y yo que pensaba que le gustaba como besaba yo , no aguante mas y Salí corriendo , quería morirme , como podía estar pasando esto , como pude ser tan estúpida en no sospechar que ella vendría si estaba buscando a Edward , pero claro ella sabia donde encontrarlo …

Salí de ese lugar sin decirle nada a Alice y a Jasper, no me sentía en condiciones de hablar con nadie , y estar preguntando o que me dijeran como tenía que calmarme .simplemente quería olvidar , pero como , esto era demasiado duro. Corrí hasta la playa , me quite los zapatos y deje la cartera ahí , no me importaba si estaba en ropa inapropiada para meterme , quería nadar , olvidarme , me metí a la playa , el agua estaba helada y no veía nada … podía solo ver la bulla proveniente de aquel club , me puse a florar arrastrándome por la marea , cada vez que me iba mar adentro comenzaba a nadar hacia la orilla , no quería morirme en el mar , si me moría debía ser en otro sitio , la depresión era tan severa que comenzó a empujar mi cabeza hacia atrás y de pronto lo vi todo negro, solo sentí un ardor inmenso en mi pierna …. No supe mas nada.

EDWARD POV

-amor, voy a la barra por un trago, quieres algo ¿- le había preguntado a bella y esta me dijo que no así que yo me acerque a la barra por mi trago.

-Buenas noches Edward que se te ofrece amigo?- dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

- ola Henry, me das lo de siempre por favor-pedí y él me sonrió.

-parece que viniste acompañado, linda chica – dijo mi amigo del bar y yo sonreí. Bella era más que linda.

-gracias , espero que Katherine este de maravilla- dije y comencé a revolver mi trago , me disponía regresar con los chicos cuando de pronto me voltee y sentí que alguien me besaba en la boca … al principio pensé que bella estaba detrás mío , pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que thanya estaba ahí , en frente y me estaba besando , Carajo , tan solo espero que Bella no me haya visto , no quiero que empiece una pelea en el bar , y mucho menos por algo que yo no había hecho.

El beso duro poco puesto que me la saque y tire mi trago al piso.

-Thanya aléjate de mí, tu y yo ya no somos nada, que no vez que estoy con bella?- le dije casi gritándole exasperado por lo ocurrido.

- Bella Bella… donde esta que yo no la veo por ninguna parte, solo está la pelota flotante y el rubio sexy – dijo mi ex novia, ella se alejo para que yo pudiese ver y definitivamente mi novia no estaba "Maldición" bella me había visto cuando Thanya me estaba besando.

- ya ves, así que porque no comenzamos la fiesta como los viejos tiempos Eddy?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y yo la empuje suave.

- lo que debo hacer ahora es buscar a mi mujer, no me molestes mas y búscate una vida – le grite para luego ir a donde estaba Alice y Jasper.

-Chicos Bella donde esta?- les pregunte y Alice me contesto.

-Edward que ha pasado bella estaba bailando con nosotros cuando fuiste por tu trago y ahora ha salido corriendo, que le has hecho?- me pregunto la duende a lo que yo contesté.

- me vio besándome con Thanya, cosa que es falsa ella me beso y yo la aleje, pero al parecer Bells solo vio que nos besamos- dije agarrándome las sienes.

-Edward ella salió corriendo no sabemos donde esta, maldita sea te dije que no viniéramos por la misma razón que acaba de pasar, te lo dije eres un imbécil – me dijo Jasper furioso.

- voy a buscarla, ya sé que soy un imbécil jasper, lo sé desde hace mucho- le dije antes de prepararme a correr, no sabía dónde estaba mi mujer, tenía que encontrarla.

Salí del bar gritando su nombre, no la veía por ninguna parte, comencé a caminar en dirección contraria, grite su nombre pero no respondían al llamado, luego volví al bar y vi que Alice y Jasper caminaban ya saliendo de el.

-Edward a lo mejor se fue directo a la casa- dijo Jasper y yo asentí, pero me preocupaba muchísimo, no la encontraba y temía que algo malo le pasase.

-Jasper tenemos que encontrarla – le dije y nos dispusimos a caminar rápido por la playa, no sabía si bella estaba o no en la playa o en la casa.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a la casa y todo el camino nos la pasamos gritando el nombre de Bella, pero nadie respondía.

-ustedes revisen los cuartos de abajo, yo revisare los de arriba y el balcón – dije y ellos solo asintieron.

-está bien Edward – dijo Alice ya desesperada por no poder encontrar a su amiga.

-BELLA- grite escaleras arriba, al llegar a nuestra habitación todo estaba intacto, las maletas, la ropa, todo.

-BELLA- volví a gritar mientras entraba nuestro baño, y nada… revise tras las cortinas y nada.

-ALICE LLAMA A LA POLICIA Y A LA GUARDIA COSTERA –Grite y ella de inmediato dijo –ESO HARE!-

-EDWARD, EDWARD JASPER- dijo Alice, puede ver que se le caía el teléfono, y vi en dirección de donde señalaba con su dedo, era a la playa, mi ángel estaba tirado en la arena.

-BELLA, BELLA NOOOOO- grite saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa, corrí por la arena y llegue hasta mi ángel, ahí estaba ella tenida en el suelo.

-JASPER TRAE UNA LINTERNA Y UNA TOALLA- grite a mi amigo y el de inmediato salió al rescate, tome a mi novia entre mis manos, no respondía sus signos vitales estaban en cero y apenas le escuchaba el corazón.

- hay que llevarla a una clínica, es una picada de Manta Raya, es profunda- dije examinando con la linterna el pie de mi novia.

-Bella amor, resiste, Isabella responde – le decía tratando de darle pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla pero mi novia no respondía, se había desmayado.

-Edward aquí vienen los paramédicos- dijo Alice y vi que unos doctores traían una camilla para acostar a mi novia.

-Señor hace cuanto paso esto?- pregunto el paramédico y yo solo le respondí que hace un menos de una hora.

-quien nos acompañara en la ambulancia?- pregunto el paramédico a lo que yo le respondí que iría.

De camino al hospital le comente a los doctores que no sabíamos dónde estaba y que era mi novia la paciente .Los doctores me dijeron que estos casos son comunes en esta área así que no tenia de que preocuparme, aunque el que se haya desmayado en el mar pudo haberle entrado agua salada a sus pulmones y esto le afectaría muchísimo. El hospital no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, les di la dirección a Alice y jasper apenas llegue al hospital y en 15 minutos ellos estaban conmigo, Alice tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sabía de antemano que esto le haría muy mal a la bebe , tenía que calmarse porque sino yo entraría en pánico también.

Caminaba de un lado para el otro , no sabía qué hacer , mas eso el doctor no salía mucho a avisarnos el estado de mi novia , ya me estaba preocupando muchísimo , como era posible que demorasen tanto , ella tenía que ser fuerte , 10 minutos después salió el doctor Coperfiled diciéndonos una noticia que me puso de rodillas pidiendo un milagro.

-Doctor como se encuentra mi novia?- pregunte a penas salió del cuarto.

-vera doctor Cullen , la paciente está en un estado crítico , le entro mucho agua salada a los pulmones , lo que ocasionó una infección muy grave , estamos tratando de estabilizarla , pero necesitamos de un milagro para esto , pues muchas personas no sobreviven esto- dijo y sentí que lagrimas bajaban por mis ojos , si yo perdía a Bella jamás me lo perdonaría , ella era mi ángel , mi todo ... jamás quería alejarme de ella , y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte , por mi culpa , solo por mi imbécil culpa , ella no debía morir , ella sería mi esposa , teníamos toda una vida por delante …

-BELLA- grite en el hospital mientras que las lágrimas borboteaban por mis ojos.

_Love of mine  
Someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind-_ ella no podía morirse así no mas , ella debía vivir , quería que ella viviera , pero eso no estaba a mi alcance .

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of the spark-_De pronto los recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, nuestra primera cita, cuando nos conocimos , esas primeras impresiones … recordé su risa , su Hermosa sonrisa cuando estaba feliz , su tristeza , y sobretodo recordé cuando la veía dormir , era un ángel hasta durmiendo plácidamente.

_f heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs-_mi angelito ha sufrido muchísimo , pero no quiero que se vaya , me volvería loco si se aleja , si después de esto no me habla y me echa la culpa de todo no importa , ya Habrá tiempo para reconquistarla , pero … no puedes irte así…

, la paciente está estable, pero no sabemos lo que pueda pasar, solo puede pasar una persona o un familiar hoy, quisiera usted pasar?- me pregunto cuando salía del cuarto a la sala de recepción el doctor.

-sí, yo entrare, necesito verla- dije casi rogándole y el asintió para luego responder un sígame. Mire a Alice y a Jasper , este solo me susurro un suerte y procedí a seguir al doctor.

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark-"_tan solo no te vayas de mi lado bella , es lo único que te pido , no quiero que te vayas …. Para mí es muy duro esto , jamás me había enamorado tan enfermizamente de alguien".. Me decía en mi fuero interno.

-Es por aquí Doctor Cullen- dijo el doctor guiándome por una habitación un poco alejada.

-solo le permitimos 15 minutos a nuestras visitas cuando el estado del paciente es delicado, si?-dijo el doctor , a mi no me importaba el tiempo que pasara junto a ella , solo quería verla , acariciarla y decirle que la amaba.

Habitación 564, esa era la habitación de mi ángel , entre con una bata esterilizada y un tapaboca ,ya que no se me permitía entrar sin esterilización.

Y ahí la vi, estaba postrada en una cama de hospital, con su piel pálida , pero hermosa … sus delicados ojos estaban cerrados y no se movían mientras estaba durmiendo; me dolió verla conectada al respirador , porque ella no podía respirar por sí misma.

Me acerque a ella poniéndome en la silla que estaba junto a su cama.

_In catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_- Ola mi angel – dije mientras le besaba los labios, las manos, la cabeza, sus hermosas mejillas que se sonrojaban cuando tenia vergüenza y hoy estaban pálidas y sin color.

_And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_- Me duele mucho verte así mi cielo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Bella, Isabella Swan te amo demasiado con toda mi alma.

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs-_no quiero que te vayas de mi lado , se que fui un imbécil , el más grande imbécil al haberte llevado a ese bar … quiero que me perdones , ódiame , detéstame … pero no me dejes ángel , por más que lo quieras , no me dejes- decía mientras que lloraba en su mano … oi los signos vitales de bella , el monitor que indicaba el ritmo cardiaco se empezaba a acelerar , era como si estuviese entrando en colapso.

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark-_Bella, isabella , no me dejes por lo que más quieras- dije besándole los labios , estaba desesperado , necesitaba llamar al doctor cooperfield.

De pronto comenzó a acelerarse mas y mas, el pitido de la maquina era mas y mas fuerte… al poco tiempo llego rápidamente el doctor, y me pidió que me apartara.

-Sr. Cullen, debe salir de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos- me grito prácticamente el médico, sabía que estábamos perdiendo a bella.

- no doctor no me iré, esa es mi mujer y debo cuidarla, déjeme quedarme- le dije, quería hacer algo … para que dejase de pitar la maquina .

-doctor los signos de la paciente van en caída, está sufriendo un ataque cardiaco- decía la enfermera que estaba chequeando el monitor.

-NOOO BELLLA- grite y de pronto un pitido largo se escucho en toda la sala, mi bella no respondía.

-DR. Cullen necesito las paletas de electricidad, necesitamos revivirla o la perderemos, le pido por favor que se retire ya mismo- decía el doctor poniéndoles el gel a las paletas mientras la enfermera le abría el camisón a mi novia dejando su pecho desnudo a mi vista.

-no me quiero ir, es lo menos que quiero- reclame y dos enfermeros me sacaron del cuarto mientras yo intentaba zafarme.

_You and me  
Have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary- _BELLA, BELLA, NO TE VAYAS…. BELLA TE AMO!-grite a todo pulmón y toda la gente a mi alrededor se empezó a asustar.

_And the soles of your shoes  
Are all worn down, the time for sleep is now  
But it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms-_Ella no podía morir , llegue hasta donde estaban Alice y Jasper, esta empezó a llorar en el hombro de Jasper y yo no supe que mas hacer , empecé a golpear la pared sin descontrol , no sabía que mas hacer , se me había ido el amor de mi vida .que mas me quedaba por hacer que deprimirme.

If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
And I'll follow you into the dark.- Edward ,eso no resolverá nada , solo que te fractures la muñeca y parte de los dedos- decía jasper tratando de calmarme.

-Tal vez no resuelva nada, pero como me quito este dolor inmenso que siento, y todo esto lo provoque yo, yo soy el imbécil que dijo que fuéramos a ese maldito club, soy un maldito, le propine la vida a mi novia… el amor de mi vida no estará mas conmigo… que pasaría si Alice le pasase algo así, no estarías en las mismas? , yo creo que estarías peor que yo…- le dije mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

-Edward trata de calmarte, aun no nos han dado la noticia cálmate y piensa positivo- me decía Alice agarrando mi mano para darme fuerzas.

Quería calmarme, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, porque me preocupaba su estado, quería saber cómo estaba y el maldito doctor no salía.

Y como si fuese por arte de magia el doctor apareció, me levante automáticamente para hablar con él.

-Digame como esta mi novia doctor? - le rogue como si fuese un santo.

El solo me miro con una cara como de asombro.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby- IF I Die YOUNG- Band Perry ….

* * *

**Mis queridos lectores , los he tenido en abandono total por muchos meses , me disculpo de corazon , ya estoy devuelta y la historia no ha terminado , es por eso que quiero agradecerles que me han esperado ... seh , no es lo mismo leerte una historia y saber q aun no esta terminada ... pero hey aqui estoy nuevamente ... =D Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo ... los quiero demaciado y gracias por ser fieles ... me gustan los reviws y sobretodo porque yo misma les contesto si tienen dudas o si les gusto el capitulo ... =D **

Atte: ANGIE D' Lutz


End file.
